Vecinos
by Alexie-de-aries
Summary: Una serie de acontecimientos inesperados azotan a ambos amantes. Un recuerdo de que todo puede cambiar en un segundo...
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, Este escrito lo hago con mines de Ocio y no de Lucro.

**Advertencia:** Es yaoi, si no les agrada este género no se los recomiendo.

**

* * *

Camus:**

No puede ser que se me haya hecho tarde de nuevo. Ya es tanta mi costumbre de llegar tarde, que a nadie en el colegio le parece extraño verme salir corriendo de mi auto a toda prisa hacia el salón de mi pequeño hermano.

En este lugar casi todos me conocen por mi nombre, pero yo desconozco la mayoría de los suyos. Es muy común que todos me sonrían o me saluden de la manera más amable, solo que yo rara vez contesto los saludos.

No tarde demasiado en llegar a mi objetivo y empuje la puerta del salón de manera brusca, incluso más de lo que yo mismo hubiera deseado. Siempre hacia esto: llegaba, empujaba la puerta y la Señorita Ivonne me saludaba con un "buenas tardes", luego recogía a mi hermano y nos íbamos. Esa era el hábito, pero hoy las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie en el salón.

Tarde varios minutos en razonar esto, ya que mi respiración agitada y mi confusión no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

-Buenas tardes señor Glace.- Me sorprendí algo en escuchar esa voz que me era tan familiar y conocida. Me giré suavemente para responder al saludo.

-Buenas tardes señorita Ivonne.- Se trataba de la maestra de mi pequeño hermano. Una joven mujer que poseía el cabello largo y negro como la noche; sus ojos eran azules, casi blancos y su tez era blanca como la nieve que cae en invierno. Era una mujer sumamente delgada y hermosa, pues pretendientes no le faltaban; solo que yo nunca le he conocido algún novio o prospecto.- Perdone, pero ¿dónde esta Hyoga?-

La profesora parecía algo confundida con la pregunta. –Hace bastante tiempo que se fue a casa- Me dijo tímidamente. No supe que dijo después, ya que salí disparado hacia mi auto para tratar de encontrar a mi hermano lo antes posible ¿qué tal si le pasaba algo?.

**Milo:**

Gracias al cielo ya termine de bajar todo del camión de mudanzas. El único problema ahora será desempacar todo, pero eso lo haré luego. Primero tengo que salir a regar un poco el jardín de la entrada que esta algo descuidado, por no decir totalmente seco.

Al mismo tiempo que riego el jardín, puedo observar mi nueva casa. No es muy grande, solo tiene dos habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, un cuarto de lavandería y un patio en la parte de atrás y según puedo ver, la mayoría de las casas de aquí tienen un diseño bastante similar a la mía solo que en diferentes colores.

Mientras observaba detalladamente el lugar, yo mismo comencé a sentirme observado. Fue entonces cuando me percate de que un pequeño niño de cabello rubio con ojos grandes y azules me observaba fijamente. Tenía una mirada muy penetrante para tener ¿nueve años?.

Al ver que el pequeño no me quitaba la vista de encima, me acerque a él y me agache hasta estar más o menos a su altura. –Hola- La dije dulcemente.- ¿cómo te llamas?-

Su rostro se relajo notablemente al ver mi amabilidad. Ahora su mirada es inocente como la de cualquier otro niño.-Me llamo Hyoga, y ¿tú como te llamas?- Su voz era suave y aguda, pero bastante firme para un niño tan pequeño.

-Mi nombre es Milo Scorpion-

-Te acabas de mudar ¿verdad?-

-Si, así es. Esta es mi casa y tú ¿dónde vives?-

El pequeño giro a la derecha y con su pequeño dedo índice me señalo la casa que estaba junto a la mía.- Esa es mi casa-

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que seremos vecinos- El niño solo se limito a sonreírme mostrándome su hermosa dentadura.

-HYOGA!- En ese momento un hombre joven salía de un automóvil negro y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el pequeño niño. El pequeño, por su parte, se coloco detrás de mí mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mis piernas; parecía algo asustado. –Hyoga ¿por qué demonios saliste así de la escuela? Sabes perfectamente que tienes que esperarme- El hombre parecía muy molesto y no trataba de disimularlo mucho que digamos.

-Disculpe que me meta en sus asuntos, pero creo que esa no es manera de hablarle a un niño.-

-Usted no se meta en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia.- No pude evitar quedarme callado después de tal respuesta.

**Camus:**

Creo que esta vez si me sobrepase, él no tiene nada que ver en esto. –Discúlpeme por favor, no era mi intención ser agresivo, pero debes entender que es muy angustiante saber que tú hermano anda paseando por la ciudad solo.-

- Creo que soy yo él que debe disculparse, no debí meterme en sus asuntos.-

-No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Camus Glace- le alce mi mano derecha en forma de saludo y el la estrecho suavemente sin dejar de mostrarme una hermosa sonrisa.

-El mío es Milo Scorpion, es un gusto conocerte.-

- Bueno, Hyoga y yo nos tenemos que ir. Muchas gracias por haberlo cuidado Milo.- Hyoga se acerco a mí y con un ademán me pidió que me acercara. Me agache para escuchar lo que mi hermano me susurraba al oído.

**Milo:**

Desconozco que tanto le decía el pequeño a su hermano mayor, pero parece ser muy interesante ya que Camus se ve muy interesado en escucharle. Después de unos minutos, Camus asiente con la cabeza y se pone de pie.- Milo ¿te gustaría un día venir a comer a nuestra casa?- Curiosa pregunta, nos acabamos de conocer y ya me invitaron a comer.

-Será un placer-

-Bueno, entonces te esperamos mañana como a las 2 de la tarde ¿te parece bien?.-

**Camus:**

-Claro, la hora que ustedes digan. Solo espero no perderme de camino a tu casa.- Esto último lo dijo de forma sarcástica. Al parecer este nuevo vecino va a ser muy diferente de lo que yo esperaba.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí esta el fic de Camus y Milo que había prometido. Sé a la perfección que el Prólogo es bastante corto, pero de lo bueno poco ¿no?. Espero les haya gustado este primer capi.

**Aclaraciones:**

1° El apellido de Camus es Glace, que en francés significa Hielo. Gracias a mi amiga La Dama Arual por este dato.

2° Ivonne es el femenino de Ivés que en francés significa abogado de los pobres. En realidad no tiene nada que ver con su papel en este fic, pero lo puse porque me gustó el nombre.


	2. Solange

**Solange.**

**Camus:**

Hoy el día a comenzado bastante bien ya que es fin de semana y no tengo que correr de la casa a la oficina, de la oficina al colegio y del colegio a casa. Durante el fin de semana puedo darme el pequeño gusto de levantarme un poco más tarde y permanecer sentado unos minutos a la orilla de mi cama.

Mi habitación no es muy grande, pero para mí tiene un tamaño ideal. Las paredes están pintadas con un tono azul pálido que yo mismo escogí por su peculiar frialdad. Aparte no tengo muchos muebles en la habitación solo una mesita de noche, mi cama y mi armario. Por último del lado derecho se encuentra una gran ventana. Todo esto hace que mi habitación sea mi lugar favorito por el equilibrio que se mantiene en el.

A pesar de la enorme tranquilidad que hay en este momento no puedo evitar estar un poco inquieto por el nuevo vecino. No parece una mala persona, sino todo lo contrario entonces ¿por qué me inquieta tanto su presencia?. Igual y pronto descubriré ya que hoy hemos quedado de que vendría a comer.

Me pongo de pie lentamente y me dirijo al armario de mi habitación para escoger que ponerme hoy. Creo que otro punto bueno del fin de semana es que puedo ponerme cualquier ropa y no un traje con corbata. Una vez vestido, bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días joven Camus-

-Buenos días Solange.- Ella es nuestra cocinera. Vive con nosotros desde que yo era un bebé. Ahora ya es una mujer madura, desconozco su verdadera edad, pero aparenta tener entre 40 y 45 años más o menos. Su cabellera es castaña y sus ojos verdes; su tez es muy blanca casi tan blanca como la mía. Al parecer durante su juventud fue una mujer, muy hermosa y no dudó que haya tenido miles de pretendientes en ese entonces. -¿Hyoga todavía no baja a desayunar?.-

-No, al parecer no quiere levantarse.- Ya me he sentado en la mesa y me dispongo a leer el periódico.

-Ya veo.- Solange no es mala persona, pero debido a mi ya conocida frialdad rara vez tenemos una conversación larga.

De un momento Solange se acerco a mí mientras recargaba ambos codos en la mesa. -¿Camus?-

-¿Sí?- Conteste sin quitar mi vista del periódico.

-¿Por qué invitaste a ese muchacho a comer?- Voltee a mirarla de reojo para darme cuenta de que su cara había adquirido una expresión de curiosidad. –Que yo sepa no eres muy social.-

A pesar de su comentario, mi rostro no se inmuto y mis ojos continuaron atentos al escrito que me disponía a leer- Veo que Hyoga te contó sobre el nuevo vecino.-

-Sí, así es, pero mi duda es ¿por qué accediste a la petición de tú hermano?.-

-¿Por qué habría de negarle algo?.-

Después de eso hubo una pausa y cuando yo creí que la conversación se había terminado me arrebato el periódico. –Quieres mínimo fingir que me escuchas.- Dijo en un tono que parecía bastante molesto.

Aún así mi expresión seguía siendo la misma.-Te estoy escuchando.-

-Sí, pero contéstame la pregunta sin hacerme otra-

-No lo sé, solo me pareció buena idea.- Fue toda mi contestación, para luego disponerme a beber mi café.

En ese momento su cara adquirió una expresión de astucia mientras decía de manera desinteresada. -¿No será que te ha gustado ese chico?- Eso si me sacó de órbita provocando que el café se atorara en mi garganta. Comencé a toser fuertemente por la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones pues ya casi me había puesto morado.-Veo que no me equivoque-

Cuando por fin logre recuperar el aliento y mi respiración más o menos normal le conteste. -¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?-

-Oh! por Dios Camus. Con ver tú expresión queda más que claro. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta.-

-¿Darse cuenta de qué?- La pequeña voz surgió de la entrada de la cocina, mientras los enormes ojos color celeste de mi hermano mostraban un gran sentimiento de curiosidad.

* * *

Hora: 9:30 am.

**Imagen:** Podemos ver a Milo dormido placidamente en una cama tamaño matrimonial, cubierto únicamente por unos bóxers negros y enredado en una sábana blanca. La habitación esta repleta de cajas y cosas regadas por doquier mientras nuestro querido escorpión duerme tranquilamente hasta que...

Ring, ring, ring!

**Milo:**

-Pero ¿qué demonios?- Desperté medio asustado y medio confundido. Tardé un par de minutos en descubrir que lo que acaba de despertarme era el sonido del teléfono sonando.

En una situación normal lo primero que hubiera hecho es contestar el susodicho teléfono, solo que en esta ocasión había un pequeño problema: no sé dónde esta el bendito teléfono. Buscó desesperado el aparato que produce tan ensordecedor sonido mientras arrojo fuera de mi camino papeles, ropa y otras cosas, hasta que por fin llegó al teléfono.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Milo?- Suspire extremadamente aliviado después de escuchar esa voz tan familiar para mí.

-Hola Aioria.-

-Perdón ¿te desperté?-

-Sabes perfectamente que yo despierto hasta las 10: 00- Dije fingiendo un tono molesto que Aioria conocía bastante bien.

-Jajaja, lo lamento y ¿cómo te ha ido en tu nueva casa?-

-Bastante bien, solo que aún me falta acomodar todas mis cosas.- En ese momento vi todo a mi alrededor, mi habitación y la casa en general eran un desastre por decirlo amablemente.

-Ya me imagino el desastre y ¿qué tal los vecinos?- En ese momento lo recordé, aquel atractivo chico de cabellos largos, ojos cual zafiros y esa fría pero agradable voz con un seductor acento francés. En un principio pensé que era un amargado, pero a pesar de su frialdad pude darme cuenta del cálido brillo de sus ojos. Vaya que si todos los vecinos eran como él no me importaría quedarme en Francia para siempre.-¿Milo?.-

-¿Qué?-

-Te pregunté que ¿qué tal están los vecinos?-

-Pues bien... bastante bien diría yo- Esto último lo dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

-Jajajajaja-

La sonora risa de Aioria me sacó de mis pensamientos. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?.-

-Que por lo visto ya tienes en la mira a por lo menos un vecino.-

-Me conoces bastante bien Aioria.- Dije con tono confiado. –Y lo mejor es que ya conseguí una "cita" con él.-

-Vaya que eres rápido Milo, no llevas más que un día en Francia y ya sedujiste a alguien.-

-Ya ves que soy irresistible.-

-Sí lo sé, pero también eres un total desastre.-

-Que se le va a hacer, así soy yo y a quién no le guste pues tendrá que soportarlo.-

-Bueno, me da gusto saber que te encuentras bien, pero me tengo que ir así que hablaremos luego ¿de acuerdo?.-

-Sí, adiós.- Colgué el teléfono con una expresión mezclada entre alegría y melancolía.

Aioria siempre había sido mi mejor amigo y lo peor es que ya comenzaba a extrañarle. Francia y Grecia no están precisamente muy cerca una de la otra y vernos sería de lo más difícil, aparte de él yo no tenía a nadie esperándome en Grecia.

En fin, tengo que comenzar a ordenar aunque sea solo un poco mi habitación y después arreglarme para visitar a los Glace. Me muero por ver a Camus.

**

* * *

Camus:**

-¿Darse cuenta de qué?- La pequeña voz surgió de la entrada de la cocina, mientras los enormes ojos color celeste de mi hermano mostraban un gran sentimiento de curiosidad.

-De qué tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes y se me esta haciendo tarde. Nos vemos Solange, Hyoga. Vuelvo a la hora de comer.- Me apresure lo más que pude para retirarme y evitar así la ola de preguntas que Solange estaba dispuesta a hacer desde que me vio entrar en la cocina.

**Solange:**

Puede correr todo lo que quiera, pero no se puede esconder eternamente de mí.

-¿Solange?-

-A sí, dime cariño ¿qué quieres de desayunar hoy?.- Me agache hasta la estatura del pequeño que tenía enfrente para poder observarlo a los ojos.

-Quiero hot cakes- Dijo con una reluciente sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes blancos.

-Muy bien siéntate, en un momento los preparo.- Hyoga era un niño de lo más lindo, siempre sonriente y juguetón... muy distinto a Camus que parecía un bloque de hielo. Siempre frío y carente de expresiones tanto en su voz como en su rostro, pero había algo que Camus no podía evitar y eso es precisamente el reflejo de su corazón en sus ojos. Por más que fingiera indiferencia sus ojos siempre lo delataban, solo había que saber como leer en ellos.

Estoy casi segura que un brillo muy especial invadió esos zafiros esta mañana y ese hermoso brillo solo puede deberse al nuevo vecino.

**

* * *

Aclaraciones:**

1° Solange en francés significa "consagrada solemnemente" lo que me parece muy afín a la cocinera de los Glace pues ella ha trabajado para ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.

2° Sé que la conversación de Aioria y Milo no tiene mucho sentido, pero así son siempre las conversaciones entre amigos, aparte Aioria solo hablaba para saber como estaba el Escorpión.

**As-Nekon: **Lamento la demora espero que el capitulo la compense. Gracias pro tu comentario siempre es bueno recibir algo de ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

**Nebyura: **Si yo sé otra de mis locuras, pero en fin. Desde un principio se me había ocurrido darle un pequeño hermanito a Camus y pensaba inventarle uno, pero luego se me ocurrió ¿qué tal Hyoga? Como me agrado bastante pues ahí esta: el pequeño hermano de Camus.

Gracias por tu review y por la enorme paciencia solo espero no volverme a tardar tanto. Nos vemos próximamente.

**La Dama Arual: **Bueno pues aquí esta la continuación tan esperada, espero que el tiempo que les hice aguantar haya valido la pena porque si no me merezco una buena golpiza . y tal vez uno que otro reclamo jajaja.

No sé te olvide que yo también espero con ansias la continuación de tus dos fics jajaja. Bueno por el momento es todo nos veremos luego. Sayonara.

**Shadir: **Pues los líos apenas están por empezar, pero creo que Camus ya comenzó con uno llamado Solange. Espero sigas al pendiente de mis locuras, hasta entonces nos vemos.

**Soi Fong: **Bueno Hyoga tenía que tener alguna utilidad en su miserable vida ¿o no?. Bueno en realidad hasta cierto punto tengo cariño por el cisne así que no puedo despreciarlo tanto.

Quiero darte las gracias por la corrección y por tú comentario, la verdad es que soy de lo más atarantada y a veces se me el hilo del asunto. En fin espero tu review con ansias. Sayonara.


	3. Comida en casa de los Glace

**Comida en casa de los Glace.**

**Camus:**

En realidad hoy pensaba quedarme en casa todo el día, pero creo que por el momento es algo peligroso mantenerse en casa. Solange me conoce desde siempre y sabe cuando algo me inquieta. No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo que supiera de mis tendencias homosexuales, pero aún así no me siento listo para tocar el tema.

No debería de ponerme a pensar en eso ahora, mejor debería ponerme a pensar en cosas que no tengan que ver con mis gustos. Tal vez después de todo dar un paseo por las calles no sea tan mala idea, así por lo menos aclarare mi mente.

Hay que admitirlo, hoy el clima esta bastante agradable. El sol brilla con una calidez que hacia mucho no sentía gracias a la frialdad de mi oficina y tal vez la mía propia. Rara vez disfruto de lo bueno que tiene la vida. No me refiero a lo más ostentoso, solo quiero vivir de los simples y pequeños momentos que tiene la vida. Momentos que aunque duran poco son inolvidables.

El único problema es que desde hace tiempo mi vida carece de esos momentos. Todos los días son iguales para mí, la rutina se ha convertido en mi única compañera y amiga. En un principio no me molestaba la oficina, pero día a día termino por convertirse en mi cárcel.

Cualquiera pensaría que lo mejor sería renunciar al trabajo que me ha convertido en su esclavo. Es tanto mi sufrimiento que hasta yo lo llegue a pensar, pero mi libertad conllevaría a la desintegración de mi familia... o lo que queda de ella.

Sin el dinero no podría pagarle a Solange y ella tendría que buscarse otro empleo. Aparte, desde que Hyoga y yo somos huérfanos necesito el trabajo para que no lo envíen a un orfanato o con otra familia que pueda cubrir sus necesidades y pagarle una buena educación.

Por lo tanto, prefiero ser un esclavo toda mi vida con tal de mantener unida a mi pequeña y querida familia.

* * *

**Hora:** 2:30 pm

**Milo:**

Ahh! No puede ser ¿por qué soy tan descuidado? Ya debería estar en su casa... si... en la casa del poseedor de aquellos hermosos zafiros que desde ayer me roban el aliento.

Me gustan tanto esos ojos que el solo hecho de recordarlos, me es imposible moverme. De estar corriendo de un lado a otro me quedo quieto recordando a ese hermoso chico. Sin duda, tenía el cabello más hermoso que yo jamás haya visto y los labios más anhelados que jamás hubiera deseado besar. Simplemente todo en él parecía estar en armonía, lo que provocaba una serie de sensaciones en mí difíciles de explicar.

Oh! demonios, ya se me hizo tarde otra vez!. Salí de mi casa lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron y todavía no había cerrado la puerta cuando lo vi. Parecía algo pensativo, es más ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Me anime a saludarlo¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?.-Hola Camus.-

-¿eh?- Aparentemente se sorprendió bastante por el saludo, pero una vez repuesto de su sorpresa me regreso el saludo.- Hola Milo, no te vi. Mil disculpas.- Mientras decía esto se acerco a mí lentamente hasta quedar más o menos a mi altura.

-No tienes porque disculparte.- Le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas para calmarlo.

–Entiendo que a veces hay mucho en que pensar, problemas con la novia ¿verdad?- Aioria tiene razón, soy irremediable. No tengo de conocer a Camus ni una semana y ya empecé a calcular el terreno para empezar mi conquista.

**Camus:**

Jajajajaja, vaya eso si era gracioso ¿problemas con la novia, pero si yo jamás he tenido novia.- ¿Novia? O por Dios Milo, no. Por el momento me encuentro solo. ¿y tú? Supongo que debe ser muy difícil abandonar a tu pareja.-

Milo solo se limito a mostrarme una sonrisa -En realidad no tengo novia desde hace mucho tiempo.- No entiendo porque de repente comencé a sentir una dolorosa punzada en el pecho y veo que Milo se dio cuenta de mi pequeña molestia.

**Milo:**

Camus mostró una pequeña, pero notoria muestra de dolor en su hermoso rostro.-¿Camus te encuentras bien?-

Se repuso rápidamente.- No te preocupes estoy bien solo fue una efímera molestia.- Me preocupe demasiado, por un momento pensé que algo malo le había ocurrido. –Bueno Milo, supongo que vas a mi casa ¿no es así?-

-Si así es. Perdón por ir saliendo de mi casa a estas horas, pero es que todavía no he podido arreglar las cosas en mi casa.- Camus me mostró una pequeña sonrisa de lado y eso era... ¡magnifico!. El chico que parecía recubrirse de hielo había sonreído por uno de mis comentarios.

**Camus:**

-Me imagino el desastre, si quieres podría ayudarte más tarde.- ¿De dónde salió eso? Yo nunca me ofrezco para ayudar. Aparte ¿por qué ayudar a un completo extraño?. Creo que estar con Milo esta comenzando a afectarme.

-La verdad te lo agradecería muchísimo.- Milo se veía alegre por mi propuesta y por alguna razón mi corazón dio un brinco de ¿felicidad?

-Bueno supongo que ya debes tener hambre ¿por qué no pasamos a mi casa?.-

-Ah sí, claro.- Camus se acerco a la puerta de su casa mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Este, por cierto, le quedaba bastante bien. Milo tranquilo no debes ponerte así es solo tu vecino, oh Dios! Ya estoy empezando a hablar solo.

El francés abrió la puerta suavemente como evitando que esta hiciera ruido. Con un ademán me pidió que entrara y él entro tras de mí. Me gusto bastante el arreglo de su casa. Era sencillo, pero bastante cómodo.

La voz de Camus me sacó de mis pensamientos.-Ya llegue-

Inmediatamente después de haber dicho esto, se escucharon unos pequeños pasos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia a nosotros. –Camus! Mira lo que hice!- El pequeño apareció con una de sus manos llena de pintura de colores y en la otra llevaba una hoja de papel llena de la misma pintura.

Camus cargo al pequeño mientras este le mostraba la hoja. –Vaya, pero si ya eres todo un artista.- El niño sonreía complacido por el comentario de su hermano mayor. –Hyoga ¿ya viste quién viene conmigo?-

El niño poso sus ojos color celeste en mí y de repente todo su rostro se ilumino de una manera que yo jamás hubiera imaginado. -¡Milo!.- Hyoga se había safado del agarre de su hermano para venir corriendo hacia a mí. Yo me agache hasta más o menos su altura para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que me recordaban tanto a su hermano mayor.

-Hola Hyoga-

-Hola Milo, mira lo que pinté- El pequeño parecía bastante orgulloso por su pintura y, a pesar de que era un dibujo bastante simple, no le había quedado del todo mal.

-Camus, me alegra que hayas llegado ya que...- La mujer que entró por la puerta se quedo muda, parecía enormemente sorprendida, creo que no se esperaba que yo también estuviera en el recibidor.

Me puse de pie para que Camus nos presentara.-Milo, ella es Solange. Solange él es Milo.- Aún Camus no terminaba de decir esto último, cuando la mujer se abalanzo sobre mí. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí, mientras hacia esto me vino a la mente la imagen de una feroz leona merodeando alrededor de su presa para después atacar. Nunca me había sentido cazado por una mujer o por cualquier otra persona, por lo general yo era el cazador.

Me sentía muy avergonzado, ya que me miraba de arriba abajo. Incluso llegue a sentirme totalmente desnudo ante ella. Estaba acostumbrado a ser mirado por muchos ojos, pero nunca de esa manera. Camus observaba la escena casi tan avergonzado como yo, pero por alguna razón no detuvo a Solange. Hyoga solo observaba entretenido el ir y venir de ella.

Cuando no creí poder más ella se detuvo y la cosa empeoro. Su mirada ahora se había clavado en mi rostro, específicamente en mis ojos. Mantuvimos la mirada fija. Trate de usar toda mi paciencia para no salir corriendo de ahí como un loco. Tardo menos de un segundo en alejarse lo suficiente para dejarme respirar y decir amablemente. –Mucho gusto Milo- Juro que en ese momento di el suspiro más profundo de mi vida.

-El gusto es mío- Fue lo único que atine a decir totalmente sonrojado después de semejante inspección en mi persona. Que no fue del todo agradable, por no decir que fue de las peores cosas que he vivido.

-Bueno muchachos, la comida esta servida. Siéntense antes de que se enfríe.-

La comida fue de lo más agradable y sobre todo deliciosa, Solange es una excelente cocinera. Una vez superada la primera impresión que tuve de ella, me di cuenta de que era una excelente mujer y que para Camus y Hyoga era casi como una madre.

Prácticamente pase todo el día ahí, hasta me quede a cenar. Me la pase muy bien, nunca había disfrutado tanto de estar conversando con alguien, ni siquiera Aioria era capaz de mantenerme todo un día completo con él.

Regrese a mi casa por la noche. Entre en mi habitación y me tire en la cama, no recuerdo que paso después ya que me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

Tarde más de lo planeado en escribir este capi y es que no se me ocurría como iba a terminar, prácticamente pongo lo que me venga a la cabeza, así que si se me ocurre mañana que Camus y Milo se escapen juntos no se vayan a sorprender. Jajajaja espero este capi les haya gustado y si no... pues díganmelo y a ver que se me ocurre para remediarlo. Gracias por leer. Sayonara.

**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel: **Claro que mi intención es continuarlo y la prueba más evidente de ello es esta actualización. Me alegra que te guste, para mí, Camus y Milo son mi pareja favorita. A ver que te parece este capi, espero tu review con ansias.

**Soi Fong:** Lamento no haber actualizado antes y haberlo cortado, pero es que necesita algo de suspenso sino ¿qué chiste?.

Pobrecito de Hyoga como lo desprecias, aparte el pato me va a ayudar a juntar a esta parejita.

Ah! Es cierto, últimamente he consentido mucho a mis musas y estas al parecer corresponden dándome tremenda inspiración. Gracias por tu review, nos veremos hasta el próximo capi.

**Kanon Geminiano:** Hola niña hermosa! Me da gusto encontrarte aquí también. Pues según yo no me tarde tanto en actualizarlo, pero sospecho que el otro si se va a tardar un buen rato así que paciencia. Nos vemos, ya sea aquí o en ss yaoi.

**Shadir:** Claro Solange conoce mejor que nadie a sus queridos Hielitos por eso me será de mucha ayuda para juntar a Milo y a Camus.

Milo tiene un desastre inimaginable y al paso que va dudo que algún día termine de arreglar su casita, pero veré que puedo hacer.

**Nebyura:** Pues sobre Aioria aún no he decidido que onda con él, pero lo que sí se es que él y cierta personita les van a poner las cosas difíciles a Camus y Milo. No puedo decirte más, así que tendrás que esperar.

**AlreschA: **Ohhhh! Mi niña querida no sabes como me alegra saber que te gustan mis historias y no te preocupes, yo sé que últimamente es casi imposible dejar reviews, pero de todas formas mil gracias. Procuro actualizar las historias más o menos igual, pero no siempre me es posible pues a veces tengo problemas para publicar aquí en Nos vemos, ya sea en cualquiera de los dos sitios. Sayonara.


	4. Desempacando

**4° Desempacando**.

**Milo:**

Hoy me levante temprano, algo realmente muy inusual en mí, pues solo lo hago cuando es necesario. Me desperté con una sospecha de que tal vez alguien vendría a visitarme el día de hoy muy temprano y para recibir a mi invitado necesitaba estar presentable.

Calenté el agua y me adentre en la regadera. Adoraba sentir las cálidas gotas resbalar por todo mi cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel. Para mí esa era una deliciosa sensación, pero tuve que interrumpirla y darme prisa, no fuera a ser que mi invitado llegara más temprano de lo que habíamos acordado.

Salí rápidamente y seque mi cuerpo. Solo había alcanzado a ponerme unos pantalones de mezclilla cuando sonó el timbre... ya estaba aquí. Me dirigí a la puerta principal mientras me secaba el cabello con una toalla. Abrí la puerta sin demora y ahí estaba, ese hermoso ser de nieve.

-Espero no haber llegado muy temprano- El melodioso sonido de su voz paso por mis oídos hechizándolos como si se tratara de una sirena hipnotizando a un pobre marino para poder devorarlo.

-Descuida llegaste a tiempo, es a mí a quién se le hizo tarde. Por favor pasa.- Con un ademán le pedí que se adentrara en mi casa, lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Ambos subimos hasta mi habitación para que yo pudiera terminar de vestirme. –Si quieres puedes sentarte en mi cama.- Trate de que mi voz se escuchara seductora, pero no demasiado.

**Camus: **

Después de escuchar su tono de voz, me senté en la cama casi por inercia. Milo se giro y se metió al baño sin cerrar la puerta para arreglarse el cabello. Desde donde yo estaba sentado podía ver al griego dándome la espalda. Se veía realmente hermoso, tenía un abdomen tan perfecto, una musculatura envidiable y esa cabellera tan azul como el profundo mar, todo eso le daba una apariencia de un dios griego... un dios por el que no me importaría ser sacrificado.

Milo se acomodaba su larga melena de una manera tan seductora, que hacia que toda mi concentración estuviera en él. Lo hacía con tanto mimo que llegue a compararlo con un felino arreglando su pelaje, para que este estuviera lo mejor posible. Por si no fuera poco, el griego traía un pantalón muy ajustado logrando que yo tuviera una excelente vista de su retaguardia.

Con todo esto, comencé a dar pequeños suspiros y poco a poco mi respiración se acelero. Yo estaba más que excitado en ese momento... creo que no pude cometer peor error. Mi miembro comenzó a erguirse, producto de todas las sensaciones que Milo me estaba produciendo en ese momento.

Tenía que dejar de mirar al escorpión, pero me tenía atrapado y mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme. Tranquilízate Camus, veras que puedes entretenerte en otra cosa que no sea su escultural figura, pero nada funcionaba. Entonces tenía que encontrar una forma de ocultar mi miembro erecto. Mire a mi derecha y ahí se encontraban un par de libros, no dude ni un instante; tome un libro, lo coloque en mi regazo y lo abrí para fingir que estaba leyendo. Al escuchar mi rápido movimiento Milo volteo a verme extrañado. -¿Te ocurre algo Camus?-

-No ¿por qué?- Trate de contestar de la manera más tranquila que mis emociones me lo permitían, pero no parecía convencer mucho al griego.

Milo comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente. –Te ves algo rojo ¿no tendrás fiebre?- Al decir esto, acaricio una de mis mejillas con el dorso de su mano derecha. Yo ya no podía más, me estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba salir de ahí, pero ¿cómo? si me ponía de pie, Milo notaría mi excitación y si me quedaba iba a terminar por ceder a sus encantos.

Cuando creí perdida toda esperanza sonó el teléfono. El griego no parecía muy feliz, pero igual contesto la llamada. –Camus ¿si me permites unos minutos?-

-Claro, voy a estar abajo.- En cuanto Milo dio la vuelta yo salí de su habitación lo más rápido que me lo permitieron mis piernas. Sin la presencia del escorpión, mi cuerpo se relajo y mi miembro regreso a la normalidad, quién sea que haya hecho esa llamada me había salvado de Milo... aunque por otra parte... tal vez me hubiera gustado que él continuara con su juego de seducirme.

En ese momento lo entendí, el griego estaba tratando de seducirme. Todo lo que estaba haciendo eran provocaciones a propósito. Eso no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario, era de lo más halagador. Milo era un chico bastante atractivo y la verdad me gustaba mucho, pero no por eso yo le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Si el escorpión quería conquistarme, le costaría más de lo que él mismo se esperaba.

**Aioria:**

-¿Bueno?-

-Hola Milo-

-Que oportuno Aioria- La voz de Milo se notaba algo molesta.

-Perdón ¿te interrumpí?- Fingí una voz de inocencia esperando que Milo me perdonara por mi intromisión en alguna de sus cacerías.

-Ya no importa¿qué paso?- Sabía que Milo siempre me perdonaba cuando fingía inocencia y la verdad me daba gusto haberlo interrumpido. Para mí el escorpión representaba más que solo un amigo.

-Solo llamaba para decirte que conseguí una beca y la próxima semana estaré en Francia!- Yo estaba más que contento por esa nueva beca, ahora podía deshacerme de la competencia y tener a Milo para mí solito.

-¿En serio? Fantástico¿por qué no te vienes a vivir aquí conmigo?-

-Me encantaría!.- Vaya que si me encantaba la idea. Vivir con Milo, esto parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Estando los dos solos todos los días iba a ser lo mejor que me pudiera pasar.

-¿Cuándo y a qué hora vas a llegar?-

-Voy a llegar el próximo domingo como a las diez de la mañana.-

-Ok, yo paso por ti al aeropuerto ¿te parece?-

-Claro, gracias Milo. Hasta entonces.-

-Adiós, Leonel- Cuando Milo dijo esto último yo me sentía en las nubes. Voy a luchar por ti sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para tenerte.

**Milo: **

Que bien, tener a Aioria aquí en Francia puede serme de gran ayuda para conquistar al francés. Estoy seguro de que a Camus le agradara bastante Aioria, hasta creo que se harán amigos, mientras pensaba esto me ponía una camisa blanca, por hoy el juego del seductor se había terminado.

Baje las escaleras y me topé con Camus al mismo tiempo que este observaba con detenimiento una foto en donde estábamos Aioria y yo cuando éramos niños. Esa foto la tomo Aioros, el hermano mayor de Aioria. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, era noche de brujas y yo estaba vestido con un traje de escorpión y Aioria con uno de un león. Desde entonces le puse el apodo Leonel.

-Bonita foto ¿verdad?-

Camus no se sorprendió cuando aparecía detrás suyo, creo que estaba más entretenido con la foto. –Si... ¿quién es él?- Su voz denotaba curiosidad.

-Es mi mejor amigo, Aioria. Lo conozco desde que tenía tres años.- Camus tomo la foto y con sus dedos delineo el contorno de mi amigo, parecía estar ¿celoso?. –Es más fue el quién acaba de llamarme, todos los días me habla por teléfono.- El rostro del francés no mostró signo alguno de molestia, pero sus zafiros revelaban algo de incomodidad. Al parecer Aioria iba a ayudarme más de lo que yo mismo me esperaba. –Camus ¿te parece si comenzamos a desempacar?-

-Claro-

* * *

Damas y caballeros aquí les tengo mi cuarto capitulo de esta alocada historia. Les explicare un poco para su mayor comprensión. Para empezar, ni Camus ni Milo sienten amor, para ellos esto es como un juego, pero próximamente se toparán con gran cantidad de sentimientos que les complicarán un poco las cosas. Por último, supongo que todos se preguntaran ¿por qué Leonel? Bueno en griego Leonel significa "leoncito" por eso Aioria adora que Milo le diga por su apodo, es como una manera en que el escorpión le demuestra su cariño al felino.

**Soi Fong: **Konichiwa!

Para empezar no te preocupes por el review yo sé que en estos momento esta de lo más imposible (Se ve a Alexie golpeando a su ya inservible y desfigurada computadora, luego porque no sirve ¬¬)

Bueno es cierto la rutina de Camuchis es muy similar a la que muchos llevamos, pero el caso de mi historia es que algunas personas se identifiquen con ella, creo que eso le da un poco de realismo .

Sobre Solange, ella simplemente tenía curiosidad por ver bien a Milo, porque ella sabe que Camus se siente atraído por el griego, aparte ella junto con mi pequeño Hyoga se convertirán en las celestinas de esta historia.

PD: Dudo mucho que me aburras, todo lo contrario. Gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo.

**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel: **jajajaja es cierto Milo pasara muchos problemas antes de conquistar al aguador.

Aioria hará su aparición (si no se me presenta otra cosa) en el próximo capi, pero no aseguro nada todavía. Hasta entonces, Sayonara.

**Shadir:** Claro que valió la pena, ahora Solange esta totalmente segura de porque Camus se pone nervioso al hablar del hermoso griego. Veremos que tanto me ayuda Solange en esta alocada historia.

**Nebyura:** Gracias, por tu review (Alexie se ha puesto toda roja por el comentario de Nebyura). Claro que Hyoga se ve todo niño, ese era el caso que fuera un amor para que Milo no le negara uno que otro favor (A chibi-Alexie comienzan a salirle cuernos rojos en la cabeza y una mirada diabólica).

Disculpa la tardanza, pero es que no me facilita mucho las cosas, ya nos veremos nuevamente.


	5. ¿Milo de niñera?

**5° ¿Milo... de niñera?**

**Camus:**

Después de ayudar a Milo a desempacar durante todo el día, regrese a mi casa algo cansado. Por ahora lo único que quiero hacer es cenar algo e irme a la cama. Abrí la puerta y fui directo a la cocina, lo más seguro era que Solange tuviera algo delicioso para cenar.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas en aparecer Camus- La voz de Solange no era para nada molesta, en realidad solo se escuchaba algo irónica.

Aún así, preferí no prestarle mucha atención a su comentario. -¿Qué hay de cenar?- Dirá que soy un ingrato, pero me estoy muriendo de cansancio y de hambre.

-Pan francés.- No es mi favorito, pero supongo que por ahora eso no importa mucho.

Para mi buena suerte no tuve que pedirle a Solange que me preparara un poco de pan francés. A pesar de mi enorme cansancio, pude percatarme que Solange lucía algo apagada esa noche. Por lo general mi querida "nana" era una mujer muy activa, sonriente y entusiasta, pero hoy parecía todo lo contrario.

-Solange ¿todo esta bien?- Aunque yo tratara de sonar suave, no podía evitar mi tono frío al hablar. –siento que quieres decirme algo, pero no te atreves.-

-Claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre eso muchacho?.- Fingió una sonrisa mientras me servía leche en un vaso.

-Eh... Solange-

-Sí, dime-

-Estas derramando toda la leche en el piso- La mujer frente a mí ya había derramado más de la mitad de la leche formando un enorme charco en el piso.

-Ah! Pero que descuidada soy.- Sin duda alguna la pelicastaña estaba algo distraída hoy, por no decir más. –Camus se esta quemando el pan!- Demonios, me pare rápidamente y apague la estufa, pero aún así no pude evitar que toda la cocina terminara llena de humo negro. La falta visión solo provoco que me resbalara con la leche y me estrellara con los huevos junto con un par de cosas más.

Al final termine lleno de huevo, leche, mantequilla y miel. La cocina y Solange no terminaron mejor que yo, un par de platos y vasos rotos, el piso igual de sucio que yo y un tizne negro por las paredes. En resumen un completo desastre.

------

Cuando por fin terminamos de ventilar la cocina y de limpiar el desastre de esta, Solange se sentó en la mesa algo melancólica. –Lamento mucho todo esto Camus, sé que vienes muy cansado y yo todavía te doy muchos problemas.- Las hermosas esmeraldas de sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de pequeñas lágrimas que estaba a punto de correr por sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes- Dije mientras la abrazaba suavemente. –¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas que tienes en realidad?- En ese momento mi voz era tan dulce como la miel que aún estaba adherida a mi ropa y cara.

-Pues... la verdad es que yo... bueno mi hermano llegará esta semana a París y... quería saber si tú... podrías darme el viernes libre para verlo antes de que se marché de nuevo.- Es cierto, Ivés, ósea el hermano de Solange no venía muy seguido a París y supongo que ambos querían verse.

-Claro que puedes tomarte el viernes libre.- Yo no tenía razón para negarle algo tan importante y menos a ella, yo prácticamente le debía todo.

-Y ¿qué harás con Hyoga toda la tarde? No creo que puedas llevarlo a la oficina- Con que ese era el problema, sencillo solo se necesitaba contratar a una niñera y listo.

**-**No te preocupes por eso, yo me haré cargo de todo.-

Apenas y había terminado de decir esto y ya tenía a Solange encima dándome un fuerte abrazo de oso. -Mil gracias Camus! Eres un amor!- Después solo me soltó y subió rápidamente a su habitación dando brincos de felicidad. Creo que no pude haberla hecho más feliz en ese momento.

Siguiente problema ¿qué voy a cenar, por hoy me conformare con un plato de cereal y leche. Me apetecen unos ricos Froot Loops.

**Jueves de esa misma semana en la noche.**

Ring, ring,

-Yo contesto.- Me dirigí rápidamente al teléfono. -¿Diga?-

-¿Sr. Glace?-

-Sí, el habla.-

-Mire soy la niñera que contrato y lamento informarle que mañana no podré hacerme cargo del pequeño, ya que se me presento un problema. Lamento mucho las molestias que esto le puedan causar.-

-No, descuide señorita, yo entiendo gracias de todos modos. Hasta luego.- Ahora todo se venía abajo. ¿Qué voy a hacer con Hyoga? A estas horas no creo poder encontrar a alguien para que cuide de mi pequeño hermano, a menos que... una sonrisa astuta comenzó a iluminar mi rostro.

**Minutos más tarde...**

-¿Milo?-

-Ah, hola Camus ¿qué ocurre?-

-¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor?-

-Si claro, lo que quieras.-

-Mira necesito que mañana...-

Viernes por la tarde 

**Milo:**

Apenas ayer por la noche Camus me pidió que cuidara de su pequeño hermano, ya que hoy regresaría un poco tarde a casa y Solange no podía cuidarlo hoy, así que pondré todo mi empeño para cuidar del pequeño Hyoga.

Bueno si no me equivoco este debe ser el colegio. Entre cuidadosamente al parecer se me había hecho un poco tarde pues no encontraba el lugar. Me siento algo incómodo, pues todos me miran extrañados y no los culpo, ya que es la primera vez que entro a un lugar tan lujoso como este, incluso me da miedo romper algo.

Cada pasillo estaba impecable, los pocos niños que aún quedaban parecían de lo más ordenados y educados, en fin todos vestían de una manera muy elegante en comparación con mis jeans, mi camisa color rojo y mis tenis converse.

Busque con la mirada el salón que estaba buscando, gracias a mi buena suerte no tarde mucho en encontrarlo. Toque la puerta suavemente. –Adelante- Fue la única respuesta que recibí del interior y sin vacilar mucho entre con cuidado.

Al abrir la puerta me tope con una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules, parecía algo decepcionada al verme, ya que al parecer esperaba a alguien más. –Buenas tardes señorita, vengo a recoger al pequeño Hyoga.-

**Ivonne:**

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?- Pregunté casi por inercia al joven de cabellera azul y de hermosa piel bronceada que acababa de llegar. Me sentí muy mal de haberlo hecho, pero es que durante toda la mañana esperé al joven Glace para poder invitarlo a comer y ahora que no había venido, yo quería una explicación.

-Mi nombre es Milo Scorpio y Camus me pidió que recogiera a Hyoga porque él tiene demasiado trabajo el día de hoy.- Es verdad que este chico era toda una obra de arte, pero no por eso yo iba a olvidarme del guapísimo Camus. Estuve toda la mañana practicando para que ahora el chico no se apareciera, esto no era justo.

-Ya veo.- Fue todo lo que conteste, creo que por ahora tendré que aguantarme y dejar que se lleve al niño. Me gire para hablarle dulcemente al pequeño Glace. –Hyoga ya llegaron por ti.-

El niño levanto rápidamente la vista y pude notar como sus hermosos ojos azules comenzaron a brillar con solo ver al joven que estaba cerca de mí. –Milo!- Grito tan emocionado que se olvido de recoger todas sus cosas para poder ir a abrazarlo, al parecer lo quería mucho.

-¿Cómo estas mi pequeño?- El chico saludo cariñosamente a Hyoga mientras lo cargaba con sus fuertes brazos.

-Ben, ¿hoy me llevaras a casa?-

-En realidad pienso llevarte a comer, a que veas una película y posiblemente al parque de diversiones ¿te parece?.-

-Cccchhhhiiiiiiiii!-

-Bien solo recoge tus cosas para irnos.- Bajo al pequeño suavemente y este corrió por sus cosas y regreso con una sonrisa gigantesca.

-Mamonos Milo.-

-Muchas gracias profesora...-

-Ivonne, mi nombre es Ivonne.-

-Mucho gusto señorita Ivonne.- El chico ya estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se giró y me dijo. –Ah! Casi lo olvido, lamento haberla decepcionado. Le prometo que Camus recogerá al niño el lunes.- Al terminar su frase se retiró mientras mis mejillas se inundaban por un color carmín. ¿Cómo diablos lo supo?.

**Milo:**

Linda chica, lástima que Camus nunca se fijaría en ella, aún así creo que podría conseguirse alguien que realmente la quisiera. Pero ese no es mi problema, por ahora debo ocuparme de pequeñito.

-Y bien Hyoga ¿a dónde quieres ir a comer?-Pregunté al pequeño niño que iba agarrado de mi mano.

-Quedo id a McNonals.- Dijo el pequeño con otra de sus adorables sonrisas.

-Muy bien, pues iremos a McDonalds a comer unas deliciosas hamburguesas-

Después de haberle comprado al pequeño Glace su tan ansiada "cajita feliz" que incluía un juguete, lo lleve a ver una película para niños. Al salir de ahí Hyoga me pidió que lo llevará al parque de diversiones para jugar un rato y como todo el día de hoy, me dispuse a cumplirle cuanto capricho tenía.

Todo iba bien hasta que...

-Milo, me quedo subi a este juego- Dijo señalando con su pequeño dedo a una enorme montaña rusa.

-Ese juego esta muy feo, ¿no te quieres subir mejor al carrusel?- Traté de persuadirlo un poco a ver si cedía, pero no funciono.

-No, yo quedo este.- Esto era increíble, yo era capaz de adular a cualquier chica o chico, pero este pequeño era capaz de adularme a mí y con mucha facilidad. Así que ambos subimos a la enorme construcción. Yo estaba increíblemente mareado y fue cuando recordé que le tengo pánico a las alturas... muy tarde.

Al bajar del juego mi rostro había adquirido un tono verde. No aguante más, cargue al niño y me dirigí a toda velocidad al baño para caballeros. Una vez ahí comencé a vomitar todo lo que había comido durante la tarde mientras Hyoga me miraba algo preocupado.

-¿Milo estas ben?-Pregunto inocentemente con su carita de "perdóname".

Yo ya había terminado de vomitar todo y ya me sentí un poco mejor. –Sí mi pequeño, no te preocupes. Estaré bien mientras no me vuelva a subir a esa cosa.- Le revolví un poco el cabello y continuamos disfrutando del lugar hasta que comenzó a oscurecer.

--------

Al llegar a mi casa el pequeño se quedo profundamente dormido en mi cama. Por lo visto el día de hoy se había divertido como nunca y estaba bastante cansado. Habían pasado un par de horas antes de que Camus tocara la puerta.

-Buenas noches Milo- Al parecer Hyoga no era el único que había pasado un día agotador.

-Buenas noches Camus, pasa.- Con un ademán le pedí que por favor entrara.

-Mil gracias Milo, espero Hyoga no te haya causado muchos problemas, por lo general es muy huraño con la gente.- Sin duda Camus era un chico muy responsable, ya que ni su cansancio le impedía preocuparse por su hermanito.

-Descuida, se porto muy bien.- Ambos subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi habitación donde el pequeño yacía dormido. Camus cargo a su pequeño hermano para llevárselo a su casa.

Ambos chicos Glace ya se iban cuando el mayor se giro. –Mil gracias Milo, no sé como pagarte.-

Enseguida mostré una de mis sonrisas seductoras. -No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo.- Dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Seguro que sí.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara antes de marcharse.

-----------

**Soi Fong:** Descuida no hay ningún problema yo entiendo, yo también suelo ser algo distraída (por no decir que necesito un gafete para recordar mi nombre). Mil gracias por tu hermoso review la verdad me emociona mucho (Alexie esta tan feliz que brinca y salta por todo el cuarto, -Ah! Creo que ya me marie.-). Si no miento lo más seguro es que en el próximo capi aparezca el León dorado.

PD: De nuevo mil gracias, tú review me ha hecho inmensamente feliz.

**Nebyura:** Jajajaja y con Ivonne creo que ya hice un cuadrado, esta chica se quiere llevar a Camuchis. Ahora si no me equivoco Aioria hará aparición en el próximo capi que traerá una pequeña riña entre el griego y el francés.

**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel: **No solo Aioria aparecerá, sino que causara toda una revuelta en el próximo capi, ya veras que le pone las cosas muy difíciles a Camus.

**Shadir:** Mmm... no se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que lo dices tal vez no sería mala idea que Solange le diera una ojeadita al leoncito. Veremos que se me ocurre.


	6. La llegada de Leo

**6° La llegada de Leo**

Domingo a las 8:30 a.m.

**Milo:**

Bien ya estoy listo y por lo visto tengo el tiempo suficiente para recoger a Aioria en el aeropuerto. Salí temprano de mi casa para no hacer esperar mucho a mi querido amigo. Admito que estaba tan absorto que no me di cuenta de que alguien me llamaba hasta que choque con él.

-Ay! Perdón Camus no te vi- Que vergüenza ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta de su presencia?.

-Si ya me di cuenta. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? claro, si se puede saber-

-¿Recuerdas que te comente que vendría un amigo a vivir conmigo?- Camus asintió levemente con la cabeza. –Pues voy a recogerlo al aeropuerto ya que no tarda en llegar.-

-Y ¿no quieres que te lleve? Digo, si vas en autobús tardaras más en llegar.- De nuevo al ataque ¿verdad Camus, bueno por hoy te doy la ventaja.

-Te agradecería muchísimo que me hicieras ese favor.- Glace y yo llevábamos toda la semana dándonos pequeñas insinuaciones para ver quien caía primero a los pies del otro y hasta ahora yo iba ganando, incluso le había robado 2 besos sin mucho trabajo y en el último había logrado más que rozar sus labios.

-Bueno entonces sube al auto- Ambos entramos y vaya si tenía un bonito auto, se notaba que ganaba muy bien en su empleo. Asientos de cuero negro, buen sonido y un motor más silencioso que el viento.

Aunque el aeropuerto no quedaba muy cerca de ahí, no tardamos mucho en llegar. Comencé a buscar a Aioria con la mirada y me emociono muchísimo encontrarlo.

–Aioria!- Moví mi brazo de un lado a otro para que mi amigo me divisara.

Inmediatamente el chico de cabellos castaños corrió hacia mí para darme un fuerte abrazo. –Milo, no sabes la mucha falta que me hiciste en Grecia.- Me apretaba con fuerza, aunque a Camus no parecía agradarle mucho esa actitud.

**Camus:**

-Tu también me has hecho falta aquí.- Milo se veía encantado con su "viejo amigo". En ese momento por alguna razón me enfade y perdí el juicio, me acerque al peliazul y lo tome del brazo como si fuera mi pareja para captar mejor su atención. Milo volteo a verme nervioso después de ver la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando al chico de cabellos castaños. Aioria tampoco parecía muy feliz de ver como reclamaba a Milo como mío.

–Ah es cierto, olvide presentarte a Camus. Aioria él es mi amigo Camus, Camus él es Aioria.-

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo Aioria mientras me estrechaba la mano, que hipócrita ¡qué bárbaro!

-El gusto es mío.- Lo bueno es que yo tampoco me quedaba atrás.

**Milo: **

A pesar de la inexpresividad de Camus, podía darme cuenta de que quería echársele encima al pobre de Aioria, y el felino no pensaba dejarlo sino todo lo contrario. Necesito que esto cambie o ambos terminaran hospitalizados.

-Oye Aioria, ¿y tus maletas?- Trate de cambiar de tema para relajar un poco el ambiente,

-Aun tengo que ir a recogerlas.- Perfecto, si los dejo un rato solos tal vez pueda lograr algo favorable...

-Iré por ellas, mientras ustedes platiquen y conózcanse mejor.- Me apresure por las maletas no sin antes darles un ultimo vistazo para asegurarme de que ambos siguieran vivos.

**Camus:**

Después de que Milo se fuera, nos quedamos unos minutos en un incómodo silencio mirándonos mutuamente. Por lo visto Aioria no era nada feo, todo lo contrario era un chico alto, bronceado, cabello castaño y unos preciosos ojos color esmeralda, por lo visto mi rival era más fuerte de lo que yo imagine.

–Cuéntame Aioria, ¿desde cuando conoces a Milo?- Su sonrisa era 100 falsa y la mía, pues... yo ni siquiera estaba sonriendo solo observando.

-Desde hace unos cuantos años ¿y tú?-

-Desde que llego a Francia.- Nuestra supuesta "conversación" no podía ser más monótona, en realidad lo que más nos importaba era saber quién de los dos era el mejor.

**Aioria:**

Por lo poco que Milo me había contado, sabía que Camus era hermoso, pero el chico que estaba enfrente de mí era una belleza: tez blanca, ojos azul zafiro y cabello largo y lacio. Claro era un poco más bajito que yo, pero eso no lo desacreditaba en lo más mínimo. Aun así lo que más me intrigaba era su expresión fría, sus ojos parecían dos hermosos lagos congelados.

Por lo visto mi contrincante era bastante bueno, incluso más de lo que yo me esperaba, pero de todas formas quería ponerle las cosas bien en claro. Lo teme de la barbilla para poder observar esos hermosos zafiros. –Escúchame bien francesito, Milo es todo mío y ni tú, ni nadie me lo va a quitar.-

Su expresión no cambió para nada, al contrario pareció volverse mucho más fría. -¿Eso crees?-

¿A qué se refería con que si eso creía? El peliazul y yo somos amigos desde la infancia, hemos vivido juntos por años, pero aún así este francés barato cree que me lo va a quitar. Yo no estoy tan seguro. –Te llevo mucha ventaja Camus, más de 10 años para ser precisos.-

-Tal vez, pero te aseguro que tú nunca lo has besado.- Debo confesar que esas últimas palabras me hirieron... y me hirieron mucho.

-¿Cómo sabes que nunca he besado a Milo?- Ahora si estaba fijo en esos preciosos ojos azules, sentía que si dejaba de mirarlos se me iría la vida.

-Por la cara que pusiste.-

-Maldito!- Esta vez no me contuve y lo tome del cuello hasta separarlo unos centímetros del piso, pues el francés era un poco más bajito que yo. Aún así, el maldito ni se inmuto todo lo contrario, parecía de piedra.

–La verdad duele, ¿no Aioria?- Me estaba sacando de mis cabales.

**Camus:**

La cara que puso Aioria en ese momento simplemente no tenía precio. Sus ojos color esmeralda chispeaban de coraje por lo que acababa de decir. –Te voy a golpear tan duro que tu cadáver no podrá ser reconocido.- El griego levanto el brazo intentando intimidarme.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Yo la verdad no ayudaba mucho provocando al griego y hubiera continuado haciéndolo enfadar si el escorpión no se estuviera acercando. Aioria me bajo suavemente para que Milo no notara nuestra pequeña "pelea"

–Vamonos muchachos.- El peliazul pareció no darse cuanta mientras que Aioria yo fingíamos que nada pasaba.

Milo venía cargando las dos maletas de Aioria mientras este último y yo lo habíamos tomado cada uno de un brazo. El griego antes de molestarse por el comportamiento de nosotros dos, parecía estar un tanto preocupado. Creo que se dio cuenta de nuestras miradas de odio.

Subimos las maletas a mi auto y nos dispusimos a regresar a casa. Como Aioria se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, todo el camino estuvimos callados para evitar una confrontación enfrente de Milo. Solo nos limitamos a hacer pequeños comentarios, prácticamente Milo había hecho un monologo para evitar el silencio.

Después de lo que a Aioria y a mí nos pareció un siglo, llegamos a casa. Mientras Milo se dedicaba a abrir la cajuela para sacar las maletas, Aioria y yo esperábamos recargados en el auto.–Tenemos que hablar francesito.- Las palabras del felino, no eran más suaves que las de hace un rato.

-Te escucho.- Mire al pelicastaño seriamente.

-A pesar de nuestras diferencias, creo que no podemos estar peleando enfrente de Milo todo el tiempo ¿no crees?.-

Aunque me costará aceptarlo, el griego tenía mucha razón. Si él nos mirara pelear todo el tiempo solo le causaríamos problemas.-¿Qué propones?-

-Que hagamos tregua temporal todo el tiempo que Milo este cerca, de ahí en más si queremos matarnos lo haremos. ¿Qué dices?-

**Aioria:**

-Trato hecho- Camus me estrecho la mano. Si queríamos evitar molestias a Milo, teníamos que trabajar juntos, aunque eso significara soportarnos todo el día.

----

**Shadir:** La paga se la dejo a tu imaginación, aunque sería un buen sidestory ¿no crees?

**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel:** Como por lo general ponen a un Milo intrépido, se me ocurrió ponerlo con un excesivo pánico a las montañas rusas (se nota que me gusta hacerlo batallar, en fin). Aioria ha causado revuelta con su aparición ¿qué se me ocurrirá para la próxima?

**Nebyura:** La verdad Hyoga es una lindura, pero yo sigo prefiriendo a mi precioso Escorpión. Aioria ya comenzó a dar muchos problemas, veremos que tantos más problemas les dará.

**Soi Fong:** Te lo dije, Hyoga será mi principal aliado, por eso es irresistible quererlo ¿verdad? Solo espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Casi lo olvido, claro que puedes agregarme al msn, aquí te va mi correo: y a los y las que me quieran agregar los espero, solo por favor avísenme para no perder el control.

Mil gracias por sus reviews y hasta la próxima.


	7. Aviso

Aviso 

Posiblemente muchs de ustedes esperaban encontrarse con un nuevo capi y la verdad lamento decepcionarlas, pero necesitaba informarles.

Este fin de semana me iré a unas vacaciones un tanto largas (dos meses para ser precisa), por lo tanto lo más seguro es que no haya actualizaciones y si las hay serán muy, pero muuuy pocas.

Si algun de ustedes quiere mandarme alguna queja, amenaza de muerte o agradecimiento (porque quien sabe, tal vez haya alguien a quien agrade mi ausencia), pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un e-mail (mi dirección pueden robársela de mi profile).

Por toda su atención. Muchísimas gracias.


	8. ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!

Como tuve un pequeño derrame de inspiración, me puse a escribir este capi. Ojala y lo disfruten.

**---------**

**7° ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!**

**Aioria:**

En lo que Milo, el estorbo de Camus y yo nos pusimos a acomodar mis cosas en la que sería mi nueva habitación, comenzó a hacerse un poco tarde. Cuando terminamos por fin de poner todo en orden, se nos ocurrió encargar unas pizzas para comer. El francés dijo que sabía de un lugar donde las preparaban deliciosas. El único problema era que no podíamos decidirnos que pizza ordenar, por lo tanto terminamos por ordenar 3 pizzas diferentes.

En cuanto llegaron las pizzas los tres nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a engullirlas, pues la verdad nos moríamos de hambre desde hace un buen rato, tanto trabajo habré el apatito. Milo se había sentado en medio de mí y del francés, creo que hubiera preferido tener al griego solo para mí, pero ya ven como es Milo.

-Oye Camus ¿sabe buena tu pizza?- Los picaros ojos turquesas de Milo, brillaban de tal forma que parecía tener algo en mente.

-Pues a mí me gusta, si quieres puedo darte un pedazo.- Por lo visto Camus no se dio cuenta de sus oscuras intenciones y si lo hizo, prefirió ignorarlo.

-No, mejor dame una mordida de tu pedazo- Como el francés tenía aún el pedazo de pizza en la mano, Milo no se demoro mucho para aprisionar su muñeca y acercarla a su boca. El único problema era que él no tenía intenciones de probar la pizza, sino los níveos dedos de Camus.

El griego comenzó lamiendo lentamente la punta del dedo índice para después continuar con el resto. El francés no se movía, solo observaba con el rostro más que sonrojado. Parecía estar en shock, pues ni yo ni él esperábamos esa reacción.

A diferencia de Camus yo si estaba en mis 5 sentidos, pero sobre todo estaba furioso, así que no dude ni un minuto en tomar la soda (refresco) para echársela encima al francés. Tal y como yo lo pensé ambos salieron de su trance para prestar atención al desastre que acababa de hacer.

-Aioria! ¿pero qué te pasa?-

-Te juro Milo, que lo hice sin querer. Fue un accidente, perdón.- no me importaba ser hipócrita a los ojos de Camus, lo que necesitaba era quedar bien con el peliazul. Cosa que no me costaba mucho trabajo.

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Estas bien Camus?- Ahora Milo había postrado toda su atención en el "invitado de honor".

-Sí, descuida. Solo fue un accidente- Camus me miraba con ojos de "esta te la voy a cobrar más tarde", mientras yo ponía cara de "inocente palomita". –Creo que iré a mi casa a mudarme de ropa.-

-Camus, me ofendes. Por favor permíteme prestarte algo de ropa.- Demonios! Creo que esto no salió tan bien como creí. Ahora Milo tendrá que estar a solas con el estúpido de Camus.

- No quiero molestarte.-

-Oh! por Dios, si no es ninguna molestia. Ven, vamos a mi habitación para ver que te queda.- Mientras se alejaban Milo se volteo para guiñarme el ojo, como un gesto de complicidad.

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras perdiéndose rápidamente en el pasillo. En ese momento yo ardía de rabia, rabia que de todas formas me tenía que tragar.

**Milo:**

-Déjame buscarte algo que te quede- Me dispuse a buscar entre mis cajones alguna playera (camisa o como gusten). Por fin me tope con una camisa sin mangas de color negro, a mí me quedaba algo ajustaba, pero como el francés era un poco más esbelto que yo, lo más seguro es que le quedara espléndida. –Pruébate ésta mientras yo busco algún pantalón.-

Ahora me disponía a escudriñar entre mi armario, todos los pantalones, jeans, faldas (perdón, esto último no) y pantalones cortos para ver que podría quedarle más apropiado al ojiazul. En una mirada de reojo que le di, pude darme cuenta que el chico no se había movido, sino que solo se limitaba a mirar la camisa que yo le acababa de prestar. -¿Pasa algo?-

Camus volteo a mirarme algo avergonzado. –No, nada- Entonces comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa empapada de refresco. Cuando hizo esto, ya no pude quitarle la vista de encima. El francés tenía el abdomen más perfecto que yo jamás hubiera visto: ni un solo arañazo, los músculos bien marcados y una piel blanca como la nieve.

En cuanto vi la camisa resbalar hasta llegar al suelo, no pude más y me acerque lentamente. Claro, siempre con toda la habilidad y gracia de un felino. –No sabía que hacías tanto ejercicio.- Mis palabras resonaban como una suave melodía mientras mis dedos acariciaban su pecho.

Ni siquiera lo deje contestar, me apodere de sus labios. Ya no eran pequeños roces como las primeras veces, ahora se había convertido en un beso más pasional, sin ser agresivo, ya que no quería asustar a mi pequeño.

Lo acorrale contra la pared de mi habitación mientras mis manos exploraban cada centímetro de su pecho y abdomen, dignos de un dios griego. Pero aún así, yo no me conformaba con ello, quería todo su cuerpo para mí, quería a Camus únicamente para mí, en pocas palabras quería convertirme en su dueño.

Libere su boca para dedicarme a besar ese cuello de porcelana. Cada minuto que pasaba me hacía sentir la necesidad de tenerlo solo para mí, cosa que me asombro, pues yo nunca había sido posesivo con ninguno de mis amantes anteriores. Aún así, no preste mucha atención a la situación y continué con lo mío.

-Mi... lo... por favor... frena...- La voz del francés se oía algo ¿asustada, ojala me hubiera dado cuenta de eso desde el principio.

-Descuida, te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar mucho.- En ese momento, mi cabeza no pensaba en otra cosa más que en intentar quitarle el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Fue cuando la cosa se puso fea, ya que el Camus se tensó. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido como si fuera un enorme témpano de hielo.

-Milo... te lo suplico...- En un principio pensé me estaba pidiendo que continuara... grave error, lástima que me di cuenta muy tarde.

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Camus se desplomo, de no haber sido porque lo tenía agarrado de la cintura con mi mano libre, lo más seguro era que hubiera parado en el suelo. Mi cara se lleno de horror. El ojiazul no estaba desmayado, más bien estaba como "ido". Su cuerpo no se podía mantener en pie por si mismo, su respiración era por demás agitada y sudaba como si tuviera fiebre. A pesar de todo eso, lo que más me asusto fueron sus ojos carentes de todo sentimiento o emoción, no fríos como los acostumbraba, sino vacíos.

-¡Camus! ¡Despierta!- Traté de hacerlo volver, pero por más que sacudía su cuerpo nunca me contesto.

**Aioria:**

Por fin había terminado de limpiar mi "travesura frustrada" cuando escuche los gritos de un Milo fuera de sí. Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de donde provenían los gritos.

La imagen que vi al entrar hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Camus estaba en el suelo con una mirada que nunca creí ver en una persona, por lo menos no en una viva, en lo que Milo le gritaba desesperado que reaccionara, que despertara... pero ninguna frase salía de la garganta del ojiazul.

-------

Este capi, sin duda alguna, es el más raro que he escrito en el tiempo que llevo de escritora. No es que no me haya gustado, hasta eso creo que no quedo tan mal, solo que no es el tipo de cosas que yo escribo. En fin, ls que tienen la última palabra son ustedes.

Les prometo que no ls haré esperar tanto, ya que procurare actualizar seguido.

PD: Una persona que esta "ida" es alguien que tiene su cuerpo en perfecto estado, pero su mente parece estar en otro lado.

**Shadir:** jajajaja, pues así es, aunque no me imagino a un león tratando de arañar un témpano de hielo, pero sería divertido verlo ¿o no?.

**Soi Fong: **Preciosa!

Las disputas entre Camus y Aioria tendrán que esperar un buen rato, ya que por ahora el francesito no esta en muy buen estado que digamos, pero más delante le dará mucha lata a Aioria.

¿En serio crees que lo dejo en lo mejor? No lo hacía con esa intención, aunque en esta ocasión si lo hice con todas mis negras intenciones, lo lamento, pero es que soy algo sádica.

Bueno belleza, gracias por tus siempre lindos comentarios. Te quiero muchísimo, ya nos veremos pronto.

**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel:** No solo en el capi pasado, también en este causo unos cuantos problemillas a mi parejita del alma, pero creo que no le salieron las cosas como el esperaba.

**Nebyura:** Bueno, lo que pasa es que no quiero que sean "enemigos", más bien los quiero interpretar como "rivales", ya que hay una enorme diferencia entre ambas definiciones.

En este capi Aioria respondió el golpe bajo, pero digamos que no salió como el esperaba.


	9. Dolorosos recuerdos bajo la lluvia

**Dolorosos recuerdos bajo la lluvia. **

**Flashback **

**Camus:**

Aquella noche llovía.

Llovía mucho, sentía como si el cielo llorara conmigo. En cierta forma parecía compartir el enorme dolor que albergaba mi alma.

Hace un par de horas había secuestrado por unos sujetos y ahora me tenían preso en algún lugar de la hermosa ciudad de París.

Sentía el cuerpo adormecido, seguramente me drogaron para que no les causara tantas molestias. Aparte de eso, me tenían con los ojos vendados, amordazado y con las manos atadas. Mis movimientos eran casi nulos y los pocos que podía ejecutar, me eran totalmente inútiles.

Desde que llegue, insistí para poder liberarme y hasta el momento lo único que había logrado habían sido un par de pulseras de sangre en ambas muñecas.

Todo estaba en silencio, lo único que podía escuchar era el suave caer de las gotas de lluvia afuera y el chocar de mis lagrimas con la superficie del suelo.

Mis secuestradores se habían marchado hace unos poco menos de una hora. Por lo que escuche, irían a tomar unas cuantas copas y luego regresarían para "encargarse" de mí.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a escuchar voces humanas, solo los rumores del viento y los leves murmullos de las sombras.

De repente, comencé a escuchar voces. Eran ellos. Habían vuelto.

La puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba se abrió despacio. Escuche pasos suaves acercándose a mí. Cuando ya estaban muy cerca, se detuvieron. Después de eso, pude sentir una mano acariciando mi mejilla humedecida por las innumerables lágrimas que hasta hace un rato, no habían parado de correr por ella.

No evite el contacto, sabía que de todas formas no serviría de nada. Mi cuerpo adormilado jamás podría defenderme.

-¿Sabes?... Eres muy bonito- Su voz sonaba dulce y reconfortante, pero su aliento demostraba que no era más que un borracho empedernido. –Creo que podré divertirme contigo esta noche.- Y no solo eso, también era un degenerado que estaba esperando meterme en su cama y convertirme en su "juguete" de hoy.

Me quitó la mordaza y me beso con enorme morbosidad.

Su boca tenía un asqueroso sabor a alcohol.

Al poco tiempo, las nauseas se hicieron presentes. Me sentía como una mujer encinta por la mañana.

Forcejeé con él, pues si seguía así, lo más seguro era que vomitaría.

En cuanto me sentí libre comencé a toser fuertemente, parte por los deseos de vomitar y parte por la falta de oxigeno.

Se acerco a mí para susurrarme. -Te gusta hacerte el difícil ¿verdad?- Acarició mi mejilla de nuevo y cuando termino, me dio una fuerte bofetada. Un sabor metálico empezó a hacerse presente, en poco tiempo la sangre ya había inundado toda mi boca.

Tomó mi barbilla y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez lo hacía con mayor frenesí. No pude oponer resistencia, mi cuerpo aún resentía el fuerte golpe. Mientras tanto, comenzó a desatar mis manos para enseguida tumbarme en el helado suelo.

Aproveche la oportunidad para empujarlo con mis manos y tratar de luchar por mi tan ansiada libertad. Soltó mi boca, pero tomo mis muñecas.

Por fin pude soltar parte de mi ira en un grito. –Suéltame asqueroso cerdo!-

-Cállate!- Otro golpe fue encestado en mi rostro haciéndome callar. Me sentía horrible, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y los mareos se hicieron mucho más fuertes. En ese momento, no solo era el olor a alcohol lo que inundaba la habitación, sino el olor de mi propia sangre que salía de mi boca.

No aguante más, use toda la fuerza que tenía para quitármelo de encima y lo logré. Una fuerte patada había sido mi salvadora.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y me quite la venda de los ojos, ni siquiera mire a mi raptor, lo que me interesaba era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Tomé la perilla de la puerta y ya estaba por girarla cuando algo jalo mi pie haciéndome caer de manera estrepitosa al suelo.

Gire mi rostro para encontrarme con un hombre de melena azulada apuntándome con una pequeña pistola, que sin importar su tamaño, seguía siendo muy peligrosa. –Te mueves un solo centímetro y quedaras con tantos agujeros como un queso Gruyere- quede totalmente paralizado. Su voz era autoritaria y su postura por demás imponente, pero eso no era lo que más me había asombrado.

Para mi buena o mala suerte, yo conocía a la persona que estaba enfrente de mí. Lo había visto miles de veces, incluso cada cumpleaños me daba un enorme regalo.

Ese hombre había sido el mejor amigo de mi padre, Thierry Glace. El sujeto prácticamente vivía en mi casa antes de la muerte de mi padre. No había día que no lo viera saludándome con una sonrisa.

–¿Marlon Andréu?- Mi voz era temblorosa y carente de toda fuerza. Apenas y pude pronunciar su nombre.

-El mismo- Su rostro tenía una mueca cínica, parecía que hasta le daba gracia tenerme en esas condiciones.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de ira y de miedo, la adrenalina invadió mis venas y arterias recorriendo hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo. -¿Por qué?- Mi cabeza era incapaz de formular otra pregunta.

-Porque siempre me gustó tu padre, me enamore de él desde que lo vi por primera vez. Lástima que muriera tan joven.- El Sr. Andréu hizo una pequeña pausa para acercarse a mí con algo de dificultad, claro sin dejar de apuntarme con la pistola. –Pero, para mi buena suerte, eres idéntico a él.-

¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme? ¿Acaso yo solo representaba para él un capricho que la vida nunca le permitió tener?

El tipo estaba tan obsesionado con mi padre, que no le importaban las cosas que tuviera que hacer con tal de tenerlo.

Cuando salí de mi ensimismamiento, Marlon estaba enfrente de mí. Ya no me apuntaba con su arma, sino que solo se limitaba a mirarme dulcemente. –Mira Camus, no tenemos por que hacer de esto un calvario. Ambos podemos disfrutarlo sin necesidad de estar peleándonos.- Dejo la pistola en el suelo y con ambas manos tomo mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. –Vamos Camus, déjame poseerte y saldrás totalmente ileso de aquí. Quien sabe, posiblemente y lo disfrutes.-

Me sentí tan ofendido en ese momento, que quite sus asquerosas manos de mi rostro. ¿Quién me creyó este imbecil? -Así me costara la vida, yo nunca voy a ser tu puta. ¿Me escuchaste Marlon? ¡¡¡NUNCA!- Me puse de pie dispuesto a salir cuanto antes de ese infierno.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- Marlon jalo mi cabello y me tumbo al suelo por segunda vez.

Mi cerebro estaba aturdido por el golpe, pero entre la confusión pude sentir un leve piquete en mi brazo. Después de eso, mi cuerpo dejo de obedecerme.

El muy desgraciado me había drogado.

No tuve más opción que observar como mi secuestrador se deshacía de toda mi ropa para enseguida arrojarme sobre la cama.

Mi esperanza se había esfumado.

Gruesas lagrimas surcaban de nuevo mis mejillas tratando de reconfortarme...

algo que no consiguieron.

El dolor y la desesperación invadieron mi alma.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Marlon había mordido, arañado y explorado todo mi cuerpo mientras que yo... yo no podía hacer más que llorar e intentar de ignorar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Me sentí tan miserable.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida...

quise morir.

Justo cuando no creí poder más, pasó lo peor.

Me penetro de una sola embestida.

Grite, grite como nunca. Mi garganta me parecía pequeña para poder expresar el enorme dolor que sentía en ese momento. Mi cuerpo había sido desgarrado de una forma monstruosa sin que yo hubiera podido hacer algo!.

¡¡Por favor! ¡¡QUIÉN sea! ¡¡Ayúdeme!

¡¡Dios, te lo suplico! ¡¡Hare lo que sea, Pero Sacame de aquí!

Fin del Flashback 

--------

Siendo sincera, este capi tarde mucho en escribirlo. Ustedes saben: detallitos aquí y detallitos acá. El punto es que, por más que pusiera o quitara en el capi no terminaba de agradarme, incluso hasta ahora sigue sin gustarme. Siento como que falta algo. Aun así, espero no haya quedado tan mal.

Cambiando de tema, lamento haberme tardado tanto. Acabo de regresar de vacaciones y en cuanto tuve la computadora en mis manos, me puse a trabajar. Mil disculpas y gracias por sus lindos reviews que siempre son fuente de inspiración para mí.

**Soi Fong: **Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo has estado? Deseo que estés muy bien, bueno a ahora a lo del fic.

¿Qué le pasó a Camus? Pues simple y sencillamente un recuerdo de una experiencia que nadie quisiera pasar. Por otro lado yo también me hubiera desmayado de solo poder tener a Milo de tan cerca (Alexie babea tanto que ha creado un enorme charco en el piso, demonios tendré que limpiarlo luego)

¿Sabes? Tienes mucha razón, lo corto en la mejor parte, pero juro que no lo hago a propósito. Se me ocurre la idea y la escribo, es todo.

Esta ocasión creo que tarde mucho en actualizarlo, pero ya estoy de vuelta. En sí, el fic ya tiene un resumen general (muy, pero muy general) sobre como va a continuar, claro todo esta sujeto a cambios. Espero que todo eso me ayude a actualizar un poco más rápido.

Belleza, no tienes que darme las gracias de nada, ya que soy yo quien debe dártelas por estar tanto tiempo a mi lado dándome los ánimos para seguir.

**Nebyura: **Jajajaja nunca se me había ocurrido ninguna de las opciones que ya mencionaste, pero tal vez podrían servirme para otro fic que tengo pendiente (A Alexie se el acaba de prender el foco).

¿Dejar a Hyoga huerfanito? Claro que no! Porque si dejo a Hyoga huérfano a Milo lo dejo viudo, espera un momento, Milo y Camus ni siquiera están comprometidos!. Pero eso se puede arreglar (Alexie se pone sus cuernitos de diablo y sus colmillos de vampiro que se puso el Hallowen pasado).

**Shadir:** Cada vez que alguien menciona algo de uñas rotas, no sé porque me recuerda a al película de "El aro", si ya la viste sabrás a lo que me refiero.

**Ayacrawford-Reichan: **Pobres de ambos, creo que no les fue muy bien en el capi pasado, y este no hace mejor la suerte del pobre Camus. Ni modo, si no los hiciera sufrir y tuvieran una vida perfecta sería un tanto aburrido ¿no crees?.


	10. La persona indicada

**9° La persona indicada.**

**Solange:**

La noche había caído con su ya acostumbrado manto oscuro lleno de pequeños destellos de luz. En cierta ocasión mi madre me había contado que las estrellas en el cielo son como señales que nos indican nuestro camino, pero por alguna razón ninguna de ellas era capaz de decirme lo que ocurriría ahora.

Esta tarde Camus había colapsado en casa de Milo. Aparentemente era un simple desmayo, pero yo sabía que había algo más, un dolor que desde que Camus tenía 16 años, se había quedado plasmado a fuego en su piel y en su alma. Una herida que no había cerrado y que tal vez nunca lo haría.

Para entonces, ya teníamos más o menos cuatro horas en el hospital. Desde nuestra arribada, Camus había tenido bajas de presión arterial y algunas convulsiones, pero seguía como si estuviera en otro planeta. Sus ojos carentes de toda expresión y su cuerpo falto de toda rigidez, daban la impresión de que estaba muerto.

Los doctores habían hecho todas las pruebas que consideraban necesarias, pero todas salían negativas. El chico físicamente no tenía nada, pero eso yo ya lo sabía. El problema de Camus no era otra cosa más que un trauma psicológico que ninguno de los mejores psiquiatras en París había podido curar.

Mientras esperaba sentada alguna novedad, pude ver a Milo acercándose. -¿Solange?- Alcé la vista para mirar al griego a los ojos. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, nunca había visto esa tristeza en sus hermosas turquesas que por lo general se mostraban alegres y llenas de vida. Por lo visto, sus sentimientos por el mayor de los Glace eran sinceros.

-Dime-

-¿Quiere un poco de café?- El chico me acercó una bandeja con una taza llena de un líquido negro, caliente y de olor agradable.

-Sí... gracias Milo- Dije mientras acercaba mi mano para tomar el recipiente que me era ofrecido. Di un pequeño sorbo al amargo líquido negro. Luego observe mi reflejo en la superficie, por alguna razón la imagen que me era devuelta por el brebaje caliente me hacia notar mucho más vieja de lo que yo realmente era.

O tal vez era que esta día me había arrebatado algo de la poca juventud que aún me atrevía a conservar. Sonreí al pensar en esto ultimo porque, en cierta forma, Camus e Hyoga eran mi juventud. Yo había invertido muchos de mis años cuidándolos y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que Dios me lo permitiera. Pero esta tarde había pasado algo que yo no pude evitar.

De reojo pude ver como Milo se sentaba pesadamente a mi lado después de colocar la bandeja en su lugar y despedir a su amigo Aioria que regresaría a casa a descansar. Su expresión era muy similar a la mía. Llena de culpabilidad, culpabilidad por no haber podido evitar lo que pasó. Culpabilidad por no poder hacer nada para ayudar. Aún así, yo sabía que nada de esto era culpa del griego, pero por lo visto, él no lo sabía.

Acerque mi mano para acariciar su largo cabello y me acomode en el sillón para poder mirarle de cerca. -No te martirices Milo, nada de esto es tu culpa.- Las turquesas del griego se clavaron en mis ojos, aquellos ojos picaros ya no eran ni la sombra de lo que fueron hasta hoy. Hoy se veían opacas y sin la hermosa luz que las caracterizaba.

-No sabe lo que pasó.- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible para mí que estaba a solo unos centímetros de él.

Jóvenes, siempre creen que los adultos no nos damos cuenta. Yo, en lo personal, he vivido lo suficiente como para percatarme de que esos sentimientos no eran una alucinación y mucho menos una mentira. Jamás creería a Milo capaz de herir a Camus, ya que estaba segura de que lo amaba. Le tenía un gran amor, de ese tipo de amores que solo se dan una vez en la vida y que aunque pasaran siglos, seguiría en el corazón de ambos.

-¿Qué hay que saber Milo? Te enamoraste de Camus aún en contra de tus deseos y es ese mismo amor que le tienes lo que te impide dañarlo.- Una rápida y fugaz chispa cruzo por sus ojos turquesas y por inercia giro su rostro para que no pudiera ver el leve sonrojo que mostraban sus mejillas.

-Me conoce mejor de lo que mi madre hubiera podido conocerme- Me halagaban sus palabras, pues para mí, los chicos Glace eran como mis hijos y yo estaba dispuesta a dar la vida si era necesario para verles felices.

Era cierto que Milo había llegado a nuestras vidas desde hace relativamente poco tiempo, pero ninguno de nosotros podía evitar confiar en él. Se daba a querer y quería con una pasión como nunca antes había visto. Era un buen muchacho, tal vez con algunos problemas familiares que se dejaban ver por el comentario que acababa de hacer, pero nada más. Creo que Camus no pudo encontrar mejor persona para entregarle su corazón.

Muy a pesar de todo, aún había algo que él no sabía. No estaba segura de contarle al griego sobre aquel incidente, pero si lo hacía y aún así Milo estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida con la de Camus y ayudarle a superar su trauma, no habría dudas de que él era el indicado. -Milo, creo que hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber de Camus- El chico volteo a mirarme algo aturdido y yo sabía que su aturdimiento iría en aumento conforme yo le contara sobre aquel oscuro secreto.-

-------

Sé lo primero que van a decir: "muy corto ¬¬". Ok, lo acepto. Este capi quedo muy, pero muy cortito, pero no sabía que más poner y rellenarlo solo por rellenarlo, pues no me parecía justo para ustedes. Otra cosa, este capi lo considero esencial para que la historia pueda continuar, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia que ya me pongo a trabajar en el que sigue.

**Nebyura:** Jajajajaja ¿amakakeru ryu nohirameki?

¿Sabes? Me encanta esa energía que tienes, es tan poderosa que hasta me resulta contagiosa.

Sobre la venganza, ya veras quien se encarga de semejante trabajo. Mientras tanto, pues Milo se encargara de Camus, pero no ahora.

Digamos que ese Flashback es solo una pesadilla que tiene Camus y no te puedo decir más o te estaría dando parte de lo que pasara en el siguiente capi y eso no sería para nada justo ¿no crees?.

**AyacrawfordReichan: **Muchas gracias por lo de maravilloso capitulo (Alexie se sonroja fuertemente por semejante comentario).

Pues como lo pediste, no me tarde mucho. ¿cuánto fue? una semana o dos cuando mucho. Vaya, estoy comenzando a actualizar más seguido. Voy progresando.

**Shadir:** Jajaja no importa, sé que no todos gustan de sentir miedo como yo (¿seré masoquista?)

Es cierto nuestro (dicho sarcásticamente) "querido violador" tenía el pelo azul, supongo que es normal que Camus lo relacionara con la divina melena de Milo ¿no?.

**¿Alguien sabe donde se metió la preciosa Soi Fong? Porque no la he visto.**


	11. Huida

**11º Huida**

**Camus. **

Después de haber tenido nuevamente aquella horrible pesadilla, todo se convirtió en una fría y silenciosa oscuridad…

Abrí los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarlos a la nueva luz que se había manifestado y que ahora parecía inundarlo todo dando un leve sentimiento de calidez y seguridad. Espere unos momentos y cuando ambas pupilas se contrajeron lo suficiente como para que la luz no las lastimara, comencé a buscar algo que me indicara en donde me encontraba.

Me hallaba en una habitación completamente pintada de blanco con una gigantesca ventana que permitía la entrada de una agradable brisa que traía en un vaivén a las vaporosas cortinas color azul. Aparte de eso no había mucho más, solo un pequeño sofá, un baño y una mesita junto a la cama en donde me encontraba ahora sentado.

Aleje las sábanas que me cubrían para poder darme la vuelta y que mis piernas quedaran colgando a la orilla de la cama. Fue en ese momento en que caí en la cuenta de que me encontraba en un hospital y no precisamente cualquier hospital. Este era "El hospital de La Cruz", el mismo hospital en donde yo había sido internado después de la violación hace más o menos 6 años.

El solo recordar ese día, hacía que mi estomago se revolviera provocándome unas enromes ganas de vomitar. Pensé que no tenía casó seguir recordando algo que solo lograba dañarme, así que decidí dejar a un lado todo lo relacionado con esos fatídicos recuerdos.

Al tratar de olvidarme de ese tema y ponerme a pensar en otra cosa, un nombre cruzo por mi cabeza como un rayo "Milo" y junto con este acudieron varias imágenes y situaciones que pasaban de manera fugaz, pero sobre todo una en especial que llamo mi atención.

Ese recuerdo consistía en un poderoso sentimiento que nunca sentí antes, era algo especial y mágico. Un sentimiento que muy pocos tienen la dicha de experimentar. Entonces mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas que no tardaron mucho en resbalar por mis mejillas como varios hilitos llenos de miedo… si eso era, empecé a sentir miedo mezclado con una extraña angustia, pero miedo ¿a quien? O ¿a qué? Era como si presintiera que algo no andaba nada bien…

**Aioria.**

Me encontraba frente a la puerta donde yacía Camus desde hace tres días. Tenía más o menos diez minutos parado ahí afuera indeciso entre si debía o no entrar y es que la razón por la que me encontraba ahí parado no era precisamente buena. Había pasado toda la mañana pensando en como decirlo, pero sin importar las palabras que usara el contenido seguía siendo igual de hiriente.

Al final terminé por elegir la primera opción. Creo que no tenía caso retrasar lo inevitable. Solo esperaba que Camus ya estuviera conciente o no sería capaz de volver a intentar esto.

Respire hondamente.

Gire la perilla lentamente y empuje la puerta con mucho cuidado. Entre con la vista agachada mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí sin hacer ruido.

Al alzar la vista me topé con algo definitivamente inesperado: Camus estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama perfectamente conciente derramando un torrente de lágrimas en silencio. Se veía muy afectado por algo, lo cual solo me hacía sentir peor, ya que yo venía a darle malas noticias.

Sentí mucha pena por él, no es que el francés me importase mucho, pero seguía siendo humano y los humanos sufrimos. Me acerque sigilosamente hasta quedar enfrente de él, luego, comencé a agacharme hasta quedar más o menos a la altura de sus ojos para mirarlo fijamente.

Permanecí en silencio, no quería interrumpirle en sus pensamientos, pero al sentirse observado, alzó la vista solo para toparse con mis verdes esmeraldas.

Durante los efímeros segundos en los que nos miramos, pude darme cuenta de la enorme falsedad de sus fríos zafiros que no eran más que una fachada para ocultar una enorme tristeza y pesadez que le afligían a diario.

No se mostró sorprendido, solo un poco agradecido ¿quién hubiera dicho que a Camus le daría gusto verme? -A… aioria…- Fue lo único que dijo en un leve susurro antes de aferrarse a mi cuello y hacerme perder el equilibrio.

Ambos caímos sobre el pulcro piso de la habitación, bueno, la realidad es que Camus cayo sobre mí, pero ese detalle me parece un tanto insignificante para la situación que ambos enfrentábamos.

La caída no dolió y si lo hizo, en ningún momento me di cuenta de ello. Mi atención estaba puesta únicamente en el peli-azul que ahora hundía su rostro de alabastro en mi pecho como tratando de encontrar algo en este que le reconfortara.

No pude evitar conmoverme por sus acciones e hice lo único que creí correcto hacer en ese momento: abracé a Camus mientras le susurraba suaves palabras para tratar de calmarlo.

Con el pasar de los minutos los sollozos fueron desapareciendo hasta convertirse en solo un amargo recuerdo. Por un leve instante creí que todo había terminado, lástima que no fuera así.

Camus separo su rostro de mi pecho y levanto la vista para mirarme a los ojos. Luego comenzó a susurrar algo que en un principio era inaudible, pero que poco a poco iba tomando sentido.

-Mi… milo… ¿dónde esta Milo?- Su mirada cambió de una llena de dolor a una suplicante.

No pude sostener su mirada, así que desvíe la mía hacia otro punto. Yo simplemente no era capaz de contarle, era como arrancarle las alas a un inocente ángel.

El peli-azul se sentó sobre mí y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos. El quería que yo lo mirara de frente para contestar su pregunta.

-Por favor Aioria, dime ¿dónde esta?- Su voz llena de pesar y su mirada pura me impedían mentirle. Tenía que decirle la verdad aunque eso me costara la vida.

-No…- Vacilé un momento, pero tenía que saberlo. -no lo sé-

**Camus:**

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza fuertemente, incluso tarde un minuto en procesar esa información -¿cómo que no lo sabes?- La pregunta había sido más para mí que para el griego, pero aún así esperaba una respuesta.

Aioria me tomo por los hombros presionándome levemente. -Camus, escúchame- Su voz era firme al igual que su mirada. –Al día siguiente de que te desmayaste, Milo desapareció.- Hizo una breve pausa para que yo asimilara eso y luego prosiguió. –No he vuelto a saber de él desde entonces. Recogió sus cosas personales, algo de ropa y todo lo de valor que tenía. No me percate de cuando se fue ni a donde, es más ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de dejar una nota de despedida…- Continuó hablando, pero lo cierto es que yo ya no lo escuchaba, lo que me importaba y alo había dicho.

Volví a recostarme en su pecho. Era cierto que Aioria no era mi mejor amigo, pero por el momento era el único que me daba un poco de tranquilidad entre todo ese caos que acababa de formarse a mi alrededor. En menos de una semana mi mundo se había venido abajo cual castillo de naipes con la brisa del viento.

Por lo visto Milo se había enterado de mi problema y había huido. El muy desgraciado solo buscaba sexo conmigo y cuando supo que no podría dárselo, salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por segunda vez me sentía usado…

**Aioria: **

Nadie hubiese sido capaz de explicar lo miserable que me sentía en aquel momento, ya que incluso para mí resultaba un trabajo titánico describir ese sentimiento que me carcomía lentamente como si de las mismas llamas del infierno se tratara.

Las fuerzas me abandonaban y mi deseo de vivir simplemente ya no existía. Quería abrazar a Camus y decirle que todo estaría bien, que Milo volvería y posiblemente nos haría muy felices a ambos o que esto solo era una horrible pesadilla y que mañana despertarías para ser felices, pero no podía ¿cómo iba a infundir fuerza y valor si yo claramente carecía de ambos?

Deseaba salir corriendo de ahí sin importarme nada, solo correr y llorar de rabia tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, más tampoco podía darme ese estúpido gusto sencillamente porque carecía de fuerzas. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta mi propio cuerpo me estorbara para poder cumplir un capricho?

Bien decían que "Del odio al amor, solo un paso", pues la persona por la que un día hubiera dado hasta mi vida ahora no era más que el más odiado y despreciado de mis enemigos. De un hermoso y perfecto ángel había pasado a ser la criatura más desalmada y repudiada del infierno.

Mi cerebro dejó de trabajar para permitirle a mi corazón sentir un enorme desprecio. Si alguien hubiese visto mi alma entonces, se hubiera dado cuenta del color negro adquirido en tan solo unos segundos como si fuera petróleo, y es que tanto aborrecía a Milo que de haberlo tenido en frente lo hubiera torturado de la manera más dolorosa posible. Quería verlo pagar todo mi sufrimiento con lágrimas de sangre.

Me centre tanto en mi odio hacia el griego que nunca me percate de que Camus había parado de llorar desde hace algunos minutos mientras que sus profundos ojos azules cual zafiros me miraban entre asustados y preocupados. Traté de calmarme un poco, no era justo que hiciera a Camus preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba.

Al ver mi expresión un poco más calmada, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de compasión. –Todo va a salir bien- Dijo suavemente. Era extraño como es que aquellas simples palabras me hicieran sentir muchísimo mejor, pues en realidad no dijo la gran cosa, pero era algo que ambos necesitábamos escuchar.

Mi mal humor se esfumó con el viento que entraba y salía por la ventana dejando en su lugar una sensación llena de paz que por un momento pensé jamás volver a sentir en toda mi vida.

No le contesté, solo volví a recostarlo en mi pecho de la misma forma en la que se encontraba en un principio para abrazarlo mientras degustaba de ese delicioso aroma que desprendía su larga cabellera azulada. Era un momento mágico que deseé nunca se terminara, desgraciadamente no tuve el gusto…

-¿Qué hacen?- Los dos volteamos a mirar en dirección a la puerta de entrada donde un pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules nos miraba algo curioso y divertido. No era para menos, Camus y yo estábamos en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

-Nada- Contestamos al unisolo al levantarnos de un solo salto con las mejillas tan rojas como un par de manzanas. Gracias al cielo, Hyoga no prestó mucha atención a esto último, más bien parecía estar interesado en otra cosa. Lentamente el niño se acercó hasta Camus y tiro de su pantalón para que lo mirara.

-¿Ya no tas efemito ni-san?- El francés no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la inocencia de su pequeño hermano sin tener más remedio que levantarlo para abrazarle fuertemente.

-No Hyoga, ya me encuentro mejor- Dijo de la manera más dulce que pudo.

-Que bueno!- Dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa -Te taje un regalito- El pequeño comenzó a rebuscar en la bolsa de su pantalón hasta encontrar su pequeño obsequio.

– Toma- Hyoga le mostró a Camus una hoja arrugada llena de garabatos.

-Muchas gracias Hyoga, esta precioso tu dibujito.- El francés se mostraba contento de tener a su hermanito y lo cierto es que no pude dejar de envidiarle por ello.

Mi única familia era mi hermano Aioros, pero su trabajo rara vez le permitía pasar tiempo conmigo. Creo que esa fue la principal razón por la que me aferre tanto a Milo, ambos éramos tan parecidos: él con un padre desobligado y yo con un hermano al que la falta de padres le impedía estar a mi lado.

La experiencia de esa tarde fue sin duda alguna, una de las más dolorosas por las que haya tenido que pasar en toda mi vida, pero el resultado de esta valía la pena. Esta nueva amistad que acababa de nacer entre Camus y yo no se marchitaría fácilmente y si lo hacía, lo más seguro es que dejara huella.

------

Por fin terminé! No tienen idea del trabajo que me costó escribir este capi, es más si quieren pregúntenle a Aru, demore casi tres semanas en terminarlo, rompí record.

Disculpen la tardanza, ojala y este escrito sea de su agrado. Cualquier cosa, esta humilde escritora esta a sus servicios.

**Umi Kou:** Tan cortitos los escribo? Demonios, tendré que arreglar eso, pero nosiempre me resulta fácil.

**Nebyura:** Jajajajajaja siempre me divierten tus ideas locas preciosa, si pensé en lo de Hyoga, pero es demasiado lindo como para hacer eso, así que deseche la idea. Sobre tus interrogantes, la mayoría serán contestadas en el próximo capie que por lo menos promete ser un poco más largo que este.

**patin:** Después de leer este capi todavía crees que a Milo le no le importo la violación? en realidad si le importo, por eso se fue. Triste, pero cierto. Camus tendra que aceptar ese hecho y casualmente pasó algo que yo no tenía planeado desde el pricipio y eso es la relación que acaba de surgir entre Aioria y Camus ¿será que cambié de idea y preferí una pareja diferente? jujujuju soy mala así que dejare que lo descubras hasta el capi siguiente.

Gracias por los alhagos, haces que me sonroje.

**Ayacrawford-Reichan:** Lamento desepcionarte, perdí el ritmo y volví a atrasarme, ni modo. No tengo remedio. Ojala y el siguiente no se tarde tanto.

**Shadir:** Jajajaja la idea no se me había ocurrido, aunque confieso que no es para nada descabellad, solo digamos que Milo tiene otros metodos.


	12. Una nueva esperanza

Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, ojala y la espera haya valido la pena (no pueden quejarse, el capitulo es casi el doble de lo que acostumbro a escribir)

------

**11º Una nueva esperanza. **

**Milo.**

Después de enterarme de lo ocurrido con Camus, tuve que irme, sencillamente no me sentía capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Mi cerebro no podía procesar toda la información, me parecía enfermo todo lo que estaba pasando, lo único que quería era salir del hospital cuanto antes e irme a donde sea.

Regresé a casa sin Aioria, tome todas mis cosas, las eché en una maleta y salí de casa llorando como toda una Magdalena. Mis torpes pasos me llevaron a un motel barato en donde pensaba pasar esta y seguramente muchas noches más. Arroje todo al piso y cerré de nuevo el cuarto que había alquilado para dirigirme a un bar cercano donde bebí hasta estar tan ebrio que apenas y recuerdo bien como llegue de nuevo al motel a dormir.

Pase la semana en esas cuatro paredes meditando las cosas y escuchando mi celular timbrar una y otra vez con las insistentes llamadas de un Aioria que seguramente estaría al borde de un colapso nervioso por mi repentina desaparición. Si bien, yo sabía que mi huída no mejoraba la situación, pero en esa pequeña habitación que por el momento me servía de guarida, podía darme el lujo de llorar hasta cansarme sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Lo pensé mucho, incluso yo diría que demasiado, hasta que por fin tomé la decisión de regresar a Grecia corriendo el riego de no volver jamás a Francia, pero una vez tomada la decisión, aborde el primer avión que fuera a Atenas y me fui sin importarme más.

Las siguientes horas las viví pensando solo en él, en Camus. La única persona a la que realmente amaba y a la que tenía que abandonar por no lastimarlo más, mientras las preguntas sobre su estado me invadían de forma aterradora: ¿Ya habrá despertado? ¿Se habrá enterado de mi fugaz huída? ¿Me odiará por cobarde o me extrañara porque realmente siente algo por mí? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta o ni siquiera se imagina quien soy?

---------

**Camus**

-Aún no sabes nada de él ¿no es así?- Aioria negó con la cabeza. -¿Volveremos a verle?- Volví a preguntar un poco más insistente.

-No lo sé, la verdad no lo sé.- Sus ojos tenían un gran deje de tristeza, evidentemente ya no estaba molesto, más bien preocupado. Tenía días llamando al celular de Milo y este seguía sin contestar, obviamente ambos pensábamos lo peor.

Mire al griego que se encontraba sumido en una profunda oscuridad. -¿En qué piensas?- Pregunte sentándome a su lado sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se me figuraba que si dejaba de mirarlo perdería la conciencia.

-Camus- Levanto su rostro permitiéndome apreciar sus preciosas esmeraldas que desde hace días no brillaban igual. –No quiero asustarte, pero me estremece que Milo haga una tontería.-

-¿Acaso me estas diciendo que Milo...?-

-Desde luego que no, es solo que... me hace pensar mal que no conteste el celular. La verdad no se que pasó con ustedes ese día y no te fuerzo a decírmelo, pero me inquieta su desaparición- Aioria se veía desolado, por lo visto amaba a Milo con el corazón y el no saber nada de él lo mataba.

-Vamos, ya veras que aparece... solo le pido al cielo que lo haga pronto...-

---------

**Milo.**

Luego de un muy extenuante viaje llegue a mi ciudad natal: La hermosa Atenas, uno de mis escondites favoritos, un buen lugar para curar heridas y tal vez, solo tal vez, para recuperar un poco de esperanza.

En un principio pensaba ir directo a mi apartamento y descansar unas horas, más al recordar la razón de mi regreso cambie de idea. Tenía que arreglar ese asunto para posteriormente pensar sobre lo que haría con Camus y Aioria, pues no podía permitir que se preocuparan en vano, aunque tampoco quería que ninguno de ellos supiese de mí hasta no estar seguro de un par de cosas.

Tomé un taxi a las afueras del Aeropuerto internacional y le pedí que me llevara a mi destino. No converse con el conductor como solía hacerlo con cualquier persona con la que me topara, la verdad es que estaba más interesado en otras cosas como para ponerme a charlar amenamente con un desconocido. Al llegar al lugar indicado, bajé mi pequeña maleta y le pague al conductor para que se marchara.

Una vez el hombre se fue, me encontré frente a una gigantesca mansión con decenas de habitaciones y un jardín donde fácil cabrían unas tres canchas de fútbol, claro sin contar la parte de atrás que contaba con alberca y una cancha de tenis. Esta era la "humilde casita" de mi padre, un hombre con tanto dinero como mal humor.

Desde luego que ese hombre solo tenía de padre el titulo, pues aparte de pagar mis estudios y darme todo lo que necesitaba, no hacía más para que yo lo considerara como tal.

Entré por la puerta principal sin llamar la atención, no quería que nadie supiera de mi estancia aquí, ya que pensaba marcharme lo antes posible. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de tocar la puerta, no tenía caso ¿para qué si yo portaba mis propias llaves?.

Al entrar recordé que a pesar de ser una casa muy grande y con capacidad para albergar a una considerable cantidad de personas, la mansión solía estar casi vacía teniendo como a únicos huéspedes a mi padre, a unos pocos criados que se encargaban de los quehaceres y el mantenimiento de la casa y a Gustave, el mayordomo.

El lugar no era feo, todo lo contrario, tenía un exquisito diseño y muebles muy acordes con el decorado, más para mí, solo significaba un deprimente cementerio en donde enterré sueños e ilusiones hace años.

Me quedé parado en medio del recibidor junto con mi maleta divagando sobre todo lo vivido en aquella "jaula de oro", llena de más de un recuerdo amargo, desde luego que no todos eran míos. Mucha gente había venido aquí buscando algo que siempre les era negado sin importar lo que fuera, mi padre no era un hombre que acostumbrara hacer favores al prójimo.

La habitación seguía igual que la última vez que vine, no hace más de unas semanas, pero aún así todo me parecía extraño y es que este lugar me era tan ajeno que resultaba difícil decir que me gustara vivir ahí. Entonces recordé cierto hogar que ahora se encontraba tan lejano como las estrellas, aquella pequeña casa donde por unas semanas podría decirse que fui feliz.

-¿Joven Milo?- Una voz grave cual general y a la vez suave como la de un padre, era quien había hecho resonar mi nombre por todo el recibidor como si temiera que yo solo fuera una mera jugarreta de su imaginación. Me gire para poder mirar de frente a un hombre de cabello cano y tez morena, más o menos de mi estatura y con un par de enormes ojos grises. –Pero ¿qué hace aquí? Se supone que estaba en Francia estudiando- Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí evidentemente contento por mi inesperado regreso.

A su pregunta no conteste, solo me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona cual niño que ha sido atrapado en medio de alguna de sus travesuras. Gustave río levemente divertido con mis acciones. -Nunca has de cambiar ¿no es así, Milo?-

-En eso tienes mucha razón- Dicho esto, le di un fuerte abrazo demostrándole lo mucho que lo extrañaba. De entre todas las personas en esta mansión, Gustave era lo más cercano que yo tenía a un abuelo. Desde mi infancia, él se había convertido en mi mejor amigo y cómplice de cientos de mis travesuras.

Al verme envuelto en una familia en donde mis padres rara vez se preocupaban por mí para así poder entretenerse en cosas más banales haciendo a un lado a su único hijo, Gustave se convirtió en un gran consuelo a tanta soledad a la que a diario se veía sometida mi alma. Tal vez sea esa precisamente la razón por la que el día que mi madre se fue con otro hombre, no me sentí mal, al contrario me sentía librado de aquella mujer que solo buscaba echarme en cara algo que nunca he logrado entender y que ahora ya no tiene la más mínima importancia.

El fraternal abrazó termino y ahora el hombre de cabellos plata me miraba fijamente tratando de encontrar la razón de mi regreso tan repentino en el brillo de mis ojos. Al darse cuenta que mis turquesas no pensaban revelar mi secreto, prefirió averiguarlo por otro lado. –Cuéntame Milo, ¿a qué se debe tu regreso antes de tiempo?.-

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al instante al escuchar su cuestionamiento recordándome mi terrible pesar. Suspire hondamente y me senté en un gran sofá que estaba a unos pocos metros de la entrada. No necesitaba decirle a Gustave que algo andaba mal, él ya lo sabía desde el primer instante en que me vio de vuelta en casa, así que se sentó a mi lado esperando a que le contara lo ocurrido.

Durante varios minutos estuvimos en silencio hasta que por fin reuní el suficiente valor como para comenzar a mover los engranes que seguro tendrían más de una reacción en esta ya de por si destruida familia. –Gustave, quisiera saber si mi padre, en alguna ocasión, tuvo un amigo de apellido Glace-

El hombre puso cara de estar recordando algo. –Sí- contesto finalmente. -Su nombre era Thierry y no solamente eran amigos, sino que eran casi como hermanos. Tu padre solía quedarse semanas enteras a vivir con Thierry, al igual que éste llegaba a quedarse aquí durante mucho tiempo, pero... ¿a qué se debe tu pregunta?- El hombre de mirada grisácea me contemplaba con enorme curiosidad y con algo de preocupación, por lo visto sabía algo que no deseaba que yo supiera, lástima que ya era muy tarde.

Con una inocencia fingida empecé mi relato como si realmente no supiera absolutamente nada sobre el asunto. -Lo que ocurre es que, al lado de mi casa vivían dos chicos con ese apellido y...-

-GUSTAVE!!- El aludido se puso de pie inmediatamente al escuchar la autoritaria voz proveniente de un hombre alto de piel bronceada y de cabellera azulada que lo miraba con sus fríos ojos color turquesa. –Ya puedes retirarte a descansar- No solo su mirada, su voz poseía una frialdad comparable solo con la de un témpano de hielo.

-Sí señor, con su permiso.- Gustave hizo un ademán y luego se retiró, no sin antes arrojarme una dura advertencia con sus grisáceos ojos.

Fingiendo indiferencia, me puse de pie dispuesto a seguir los pasos de mi "abuelo adoptivo". –¡Milo!- Como odiaba la actitud de ese hombre, estoy de acuerdo que es mi padre, pero no tiene porque usar esa autoridad conmigo, era su hijo no su esclavo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte plantándome justamente enfrente de él evitando que mi rostro hiciera cualquier mueca de molestia. No porque me desbaratara el hígado con sus acciones iba a permitirle que lo disfrutara.

-¿De dónde conoces a los Glace?-

-Estoy muy bien, el viaje estuvo excelente ¿y tú?- Sus ojos brillaron molestos por mi contestación que claramente no tenía nada que ver con su pregunta y es que ciertamente no pude evitar mi sarcasmo. Me molestaba tanto que antes de preguntarme como me encontraba o porque había regresado sin previo aviso, se preocupara por otras cosas.

-No te hagas el gracioso Milo y contéstame lo que te pregunte.- Aunque su voz no denotara enojo y que su rostro no mostrara expresión alguna, yo sabía perfectamente lo irritado que se encontraba.

Desvié mi mirada para posarla en un pequeño mechón de mis cabellos con el que mis dedos jugaban entretenidos. -Eran mis vecinos ¿por qué?- Pregunte inocentemente sin saber que así como yo lo molestaba, él también era perfectamente capaz de jugar sucio.

-Por nada en especial, solo era curiosidad.- Se giró sobre sus talones y pensaba marcharse, pero antes volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. –Ah! Una cosa más, no tienes permiso de volver a Francia y todas tus tarjetas de crédito quedan canceladas a partir de ahora.-

-¿Qué?- Grité al borde de un colapso, tratando de taladrarlo con mi mirada. Todavía no sabía si debía o no regresar a Francia, pero de lo que si estaba muy seguro era de que no pensaba quedarme en Grecia mucho tiempo.

-Ya oíste muchacho, haber si sigues haciéndote el chistosito conmigo.- Su sonrisa cínica me estaba exasperando y me había hecho salir de mis planes, aunque todavía estaba muy a tiempo de recuperarme.

-Que importa.-Conteste altivo. -Podrás quitarme todas mis cosas, pero eso no significa que vayas a tenerme aquí en Atenas para siempre.- Su sonrisa desapareció cual fantasma a la luz del día, él sabía que cumpliría mi amenaza así como había cumplido muchas otras antes.

En cierta ocasión le dije que si no me levantaba un castigo impuesto de manera injusta por algo que yo ni hice, me iría de casa y no sabría más de mí. Mi padre se mofo de mi supuesta ingenuidad ¿qué iba a hacer solo en la ciudad un niño de 12 años?. Pero a la mañana siguiente le había robado una fuerte cantidad de dinero de su cuenta huyendo de Atenas y refugiarme en Milos.

Para Gustave resultaba muy obvio donde me había escondido, pero no para mi padre que apenas y sabía que tenía un hijo de nombre Milo. Dure dos semanas desaparecido hasta que unos policías me atraparon y me llevaron a casa por la fuerza.

Al regresar a la mansión no fue capaz de castigarme, solo me miró molesto y me dijo "No cometeré el mismo error dos veces, Milo". Me sentí triunfante ese día, mi padre había admitido que yo era tan tonto como aparentaba. Desde ese día, cada vez que yo lo retaba, él se lo pensaba dos veces antes de aceptar el reto y si lo aceptaba, nunca era capaz de detenerme.

El hombre de igual aspecto al mío, pero levemente más alto, se paró justo en frente de mí y sin alterarse me contesto.-Vas a quedarte en esta casa así tenga que encadenarte en tu habitación-

Por lo visto no pensaba dejarme ganar en esta ocasión, aunque yo tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de perder. –Quiero verte intentarlo-

-No me provoques, créeme que no te gustara verme molesto.- Mi padre por fin había perdido el temple y ahora comenzaba a demostrar algo de molestia reflejada en sus ojos color turquesa.

-¿Qué mas da?- El hombre delante de mí no parecía comprender el sentido de mis palabras, lo más seguro es que ni se lo imaginara, aunque no pensaba dejarlo con la duda por mucho tiempo. –Después de la peor decepción que me he dado de ti, igual me da lo que hagas.- La semilla de la duda ya comenzaba a echar raíz, definitivamente era muy tarde para querer echarse para atrás, lo único que quedaba ahora era ir hacia adelante costara lo que costara.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tú sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.-

**Gustave.**

En ningún momento me pasó por la cabeza retirarme a descansar, conociendo a Milo y a Marlon, lo más seguro era que esta discusión no terminara nada bien. Para empezar la situación ya era de por si delicada y el carácter de ambos no ayudaba mucho, esto era una bomba de tiempo que no tardaría mucho en explotar, así que lo mejor era intervenir antes de que se matarán.

-Por favor Milo, ya basta. Esta discusión ya llegó muy lejos, lo mejor será...- Quise frenar al menor de los Andréu, más el mayor no estaba dispuesto a permitirme abogar por el chico.

-Gustave, por esta ocasión no permitiré que intervengas, así que hazme el favor de retirarte.- Marlon, me quitó de su camino para poder dirigirse a su hijo sin que yo me interpusiera. –Explícame ¿de qué demonios hablas Milo? Y déjate de tonterías, ¡ve al grano!- Al escuchar eso toda la sangre de mi cuerpo llego directamente hasta mis tobillos, si el menor decía lo que creo que sabía, su padre no dudaría en matarlo a golpes.

-Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, o ¿es qué acaso ya te olvidaste de Camus Glace?- Mis pulmones dejaron de llenarse con el vital oxígeno para quedarse totalmente estáticos en espera de la respuesta de Marlon. Yo imaginaba que se le echaría encima, pero ni siquiera contesto, solo lo miraba de una forma extraña. -¿No vas a contestar?-

**Milo.**

-¿Para qué decirte algo que ya sabes?- Por experiencias pasadas yo suponía que mi padre y yo terminaríamos en una pelea en la que yo no podía perder, pues tenia demasiados puntos a favor. Pero si aceptaba de buena gana como lo hacía ahora, era imposible echarle en cara cualquier otra cosa. -¿Es todo lo que ibas a decirme?- Atrás de mi padre, Gustave me hacía señas indicándome que parara la discusión y al verme sin más fundamentos accedí.

-Si- Fue todo lo que conteste, no sabía que más decirle de todas formas. Todo argumento y reclamación en mi cerebro volaron lejos dejándome un enorme vacío en mi pobre alma.

-Gustave, has que preparen la cena.- Nuestro querido mayordomo asintió y se retiró velozmente, tras él iba mi padre decidido a refugiarse en su despacho mientras estaba lista la cena. Cuando creía que todo había acabado, se paró en seco y dándome la espalda murmuro solo lo suficientemente alto como para que yo le escuchara. –Si quieres irte, no pienso detenerte, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca. No voy a exigirte nada y mucho menos tu cariño, tampoco voy a pedirte compresión, solo te pido de favor que no vuelvas a mencionarlo.- Y se marchó, sin decir más.

Dejé la maleta en el recibidor y me encerré en mi habitación para ponerme a llorar en silencio, pero ¿por qué lloraba? ¿es que acaso aún guardaba la esperanza de que mi padre no fuera el culpable de dicho crimen? ¿o simplemente necesitaba descargar todo el dolor que albergaba mi alma desde hace relativamente mucho tiempo?. De todas formas ya no importaba, mi padre era un violador y el amor de mi vida era su victima ¿Cómo regresaría a Francia? ¿cómo tendría el valor de mirar a Camus a la cara sabiéndome el hijo del hombre que lo despojo de su inocencia? ¿cómo decirle al francés lo mucho que lo amaba si yo tenía algo que ver con su desdicha?

Si tan solo hubiera alguien que me dijera que hacer...

--------

**Aioria.**

Para liberar un poco la tensión provocada por los acontecimientos de los últimos días, se me ocurrió pedirle a Camus que me llevara a dar un recorrido por toda la cuidad. Él accedió gustoso a dicho pedido, ya que él tampoco se encontraba muy bien y eso le serviría de distracción por un rato.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos nos levantamos muy temprano para alcanzar a visitar la mayor cantidad lugares en un día. Primero quiso llevarme a visitar el museo de Louvre poseedor de gran cantidad de antigüedades griegas, romanas, egipcias y orientales así como esculturas medievales, objetos de arte y joyas de la corona. Después me llevo a la famosa Catedral de Notre Dame, una de las joyas de la arquitectura gótica y sin duda mi lugar favorito en todo París.

Al final del ajetreado día, invité a Camus a tomar algo en el restaurante que estaba en la cima de la Torre Eiffel para que pudiésemos observar el atardecer desde el mirador. –Gracias por el recorrido turístico- Dije mientras bebía un poco de mi bebida.

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo, al fin y al cabo me ayudo bastante a relajarme un poco y olvidarme de todo por unas horas. Es más soy yo quien debería darte las gracias Aioria, pase un día maravilloso.-Por primera vez en toda la semana veía asomarse entre los labios del francés una resplandeciente sonrisa llena de un sincero agradecimiento, para enseguida continuar dando pequeños sorbos a su Capuccino.

Una leve risita escapo de mis labios mientras lo observaba. -¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto un tanto molesto.

-Es que tienes un gran bigote de crema batida. No te preocupes, acércate que yo te limpió.- Camus se acerco un poco para que yo me encargara de las manchas en su rostro. Como se movía mucho porque le hacía cosquillas, tuve que acercarme un poco más y sin quererlo paso algo que ninguno de los dos habíamos contemplado desde el principio. Al terminar, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y como un hechizo fuimos atraídos mutuamente. La distancia entre ambos desaparecía lentamente hasta el grado que cuando me di cuenta ya tenía el rostro de Camus entre mis manos y sus labios prisioneros de los míos.

No podría decirse que era propiamente un beso, más bien eran suaves roces de nuestros labios que iban a un compás lento como si el tiempo luchara fuertemente por no correr.

Volvía a sentirme cual quinceañero dando su primer beso: tímido, inseguro de cómo actuar, que decir; todo se agolpaba en mi cabeza y es que lo que yo estaba haciendo no tenía explicación lógica, simplemente sentí a Camus cerca y no me resistí a besarlo.

De repente, sentí unas temerosas manos alrededor de mi cuello y los labios del francés se notaban más desesperados, tal vez tratando de encontrar algo perdido o quizá solo la necesidad de sentirse amado por alguien.

De cualquier forma no era el momento para pensar en tonterías, por ahora solo me preocupaba tenerlo a mi lado, lo demás ya vendría después.

--------

Antes de que me quemen viva en la hoguera, déjenme defenderme. La pareja de CamusxAioria no estaba contemplada en mis planes, solo surgió como una idea loca que me gustó utilizar, ahora las cosas se complicaran más de lo que se imaginan.

Supongo que no han quedado dudas de el porque Milo regreso a Atenas, imagínense ¿qué harían ustedes si su padre fuera el violador de su amado?. Aún faltan unas discusiones más de Milo y su padre y unos cuantos sentimientos confusos, pero por ahora esperaran.

Chicas lamento no poder contestar sus reviews como suelo hacerlo, de todas formas les agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, muchas gracias. Ojala y les haya gustado el capi, trabajado duro en él haciendo un poco más largo en compensación por la tardanza.


	13. Un poco de luz

No tengo verguenza, el capi esta escrito desde hace uan semana y hasta hoy me digno en publicarlo, de verdad que soy un desastre .. En fin, no las hago esperar más chicas, que disfruten la lectura.

---------

**12º Un poco de luz**

**Gustave:**

-Creo que ya fue suficiente-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto sin mucho interés mientras jugaba con el liquido carmesí que llenaba la frágil copa de cristal que ahora sostenía en su mano. Daba la impresión que el vino era mucho más entretenido que yo.

-Una palabra, "Milo"- Hace días que el muchacho había llegado y desde entonces ninguno de los dos había hecho lo posible por tratar de conversar con el otro.

-Ah- Aparentemente, Marlon no tenía la menor intención de reconciliarse con su hijo, pero cada una de sus acciones demostraba que le preocupaba cualquier cosa que le pasase a este. –Sigue sin comer ¿no es así?- ¿lo ven?, mera apariencia.

-Si, ya le he insistido largo rato, pero sigue negándose.-

-Gustave, necesito que me contestes un par de preguntas.- Por fin se había decidido en dejar atrás su indiferencia y prestar un poco más de atención en el tema. Si tenía suerte, tal vez podría arreglar una reconciliación.

-Desde luego, pregunte lo que desee.-

-Milo siempre te ha tenido un cariño muy especial ¿verdad?- Asentí levemente con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta. –Entonces ¿podrías explicarme en que demonios me equivoque con él? es decir, le di todo lo que un niño puede desear, juguetes, paseos, ropa, caramelos, le compre de todo y aún así no entiendo que hice mal.-

-Nunca le diste amor de padre- Esto último había salido de mi boca sin pensarlo, era la verdad, más no se trataba de decirlo de manera tan descuidada. –Lo lamento Marlon yo…-

-No, está bien. Tienes mucha razón Gustave, nunca pasé tiempo con él, es normal que no sienta ningún tipo de afecto por mí. Era todo muy obvio, aún así no me tomé la molestia de analizarlo antes.- Sinceramente esas palabras me dolieron, a pesar de que yo estaba ahí observando la tristeza del pequeño a lo largo de los años, jamás me tomé la libertad de señalarle su error al mayor de los Andréu. Por lo tanto, parte de todo esto también era mi culpa. –Debo de ser un pésimo padre.-

-No es eso, haces las cosas bien, pero no de la mejor forma.-

-No entiendo.- Dijo aún sentado en frente de su enorme escritorio con una chispa de esperanza reflejada en sus ojos turquesas.

-Verás, tú deseo siempre fue el hecho de que nada le faltara a tú hijo y te esforzaste mucho hasta lograrlo, pero mientras tu dabas todo de ti en el trabajo, Milo pasaba por mucha soledad ¿o es acaso que pensabas que sus "aventuras nocturnas" eran meramente un capricho?- Sus ojos denotaban mucha sorpresa, creo que no se esperaba nada de eso.

Se puso de pie para quedar a la altura de mis ojos y averiguar que tan ciertas eran todas mis palabras. -¿Mi hijo sufre de soledad?-

-No solo de soledad, también padece falta de cariño.-

En cuanto terminé se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida, no dijo nada, pero podía ver en su expresión algo muy diferente, algo que no había visto antes y que podría ser la salvación para que esta familia no terminara en el olvido.

--------

**Camus:**

¿Por qué será que siempre se me hace tarde? Si no es el tráfico es cualquier otra cosa, el caso es que siempre llevo prisa. Había dejado el auto cuadras atrás y ahora me disponía a correr a toda prisa por los bulevares, se suponía que Aioria y yo nos veríamos hace más de 15 minutos en un restaurante y a mi todavía me faltaban varias cuadras por recorrer.

Llegué sin aliento al lugar, me encontraba muy aliviado porque ya no tendría que correr más, sin embargo justo cuando me disponía a subir al elevador, me encontré con la "divertida sorpresa" de que este no funcionaba. En ese momento tuve la tentadora idea de dispararme y hacer que mi espíritu subiera atravesando las paredes, pero como no resultaba una opción muy viable, tuve que resignarme y subir las innumerables escaleras hasta el 15º piso.

Una vez en el lugar acordado, me dispuse a buscar al griego entre la multitud, claro si es que este no se había marchado antes. Gracias al cielo, mi carrera valió la pena al encontrar al castaño sentado en una mesa junto a un enorme ventanal desde el cual podía observarse un hermoso panorama.

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde- Dije muy avergonzado mientras me sentaba en la silla enfrente de él.

-Descuida- Contesto alegremente. –Tenías junta en el colegio de Hyoga ¿no es así?-

-Aja- No quería recordar nada sobre dicho acontecimiento.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto curioso al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

-No quiero hablar del tema.-

-Por favor Camus ¿qué tan grave pudo haber sido?- Pregunto con una de sus enormes y gigantescas sonrisas dejándome apreciar su impecable dentadura de perlas.

-No me adules ¬¬- Al ver mi negativa, cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de gatito huérfano y abandonado resaltando sus hermosas esmeraldas. -Esta bien…- Dije de mala gana, como aborrecía que Aioria me adulara tan fácilmente.

-Yupiiiii!!!!!- Resignación, Camus, resignación ; no hay de otra.

**Flashback**

Ayer por la tarde Hyoga había llegado con un pequeño recado de su profesora solicitando una audiencia conmigo. Obviamente, me sentí un poco abrumado por la nota, los problemas entre Milo y yo, la desaparición del primero y la llegada de Aioria habían sido cambios muy violentos para un niño tan pequeño.

Asistí puntualmente a la cita cancelando todos y cada uno de mis compromisos, no quería preocuparme por otra cosa que no fuera mi pequeño hermano. –Buenas tardes señorita Ivonne.- Salude cordialmente al adentrarme en el pequeño salón de clases y sentándome en una de las diminutas sillitas.

-Buenas tardes señor Glace.- Contestó amablemente, como todos los días, solo que en esta ocasión su mirada parecía un tanto distante.

-Por favor, solo dígame Camus.- La profesora se exalto un poco al momento de escuchar la frialdad contenida en mi voz, ya que yo solía mostrarme un poco más relajado todos los días, pero no hoy. Si Hyoga tenía problemas, era obviamente por mi culpa e iba a solucionarlo con la mayor seriedad posible aparte de que la actitud de la misma señorita no me ayudaba mucho a relajarme.

-Vera, le he pedido que venga porque he detectado extrañas actitudes en Hyoga en los últimos días y quería saber si estaba todo bien en casa.-

-¿Qué clase de comportamientos?- Pregunte ignorando el último comentario hecho por la chica de oscuros cabellos, no pensaba explicarle todo el asunto sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería.

-Le he notado un poco resacado del grupo, ya no tiene ganas de jugar y menos de dibujar. Me inquieté un poco y decidí preguntarle, entonces el pequeño me mostró esto.- Dijo alzándome una serie fotografías en una tira algo maltratada. Al momento en que mis ojos se posaron en las imágenes, mi corazón se aceleró de manera peligrosa mientras que mis mejillas adquirían un color rojo carmín.

En la primera fotografía, aparecíamos Milo y yo abrazados cual si fuéramos los mejores amigos en todo el mundo. En la segunda, el griego se había acercado demasiado a mí provocando un leve sonrojo en mi rostro. En la tercera aparecía besándome de manera dulce y en la última, de una forma nada inocente, por no decir que algo peor.

Como resultaban un tanto penosas, yo las había escondido en uno de los cajones de mi tocador el mismo día que las tomamos. Seguramente Hyoga las encontró y no pudo evitar quedárselas porque, aunque no me gustara del todo la idea, el griego representaba mucho para mi hermanito.

-Ciertamente me asombre mucho al saber que usted era homosexual, creo que todos tenemos derecho a elegir, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que creo que la relación que mantiene con Milo, esta afectando al niño.- Mire a la señorita Ivonne directamente a los ojos aún con el sonrojo en mi semblante, ella se mostraba 100 segura de lo que decía sin imaginarse lo que seguía.

-No es eso.- Conteste aún más avergonzado ¿cómo demonios iba a explicarle lo ocurrido entre el peli-azul y yo? –El problema no es el hecho de que este con Milo, el problema es que precisamente no estoy con él.- La expresión de seguridad en la profesora, se había esfumado dando espacio a una de total desconcierto, como si de verdad no entendiera ni la mitad de lo que yo le decía. –Déjeme explicarle, el griego y yo tuvimos un problema un tanto delicado y pues…- Nunca imaginé lo doloroso que me resultaba toda aquella situación hasta que un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta y una silenciosa lagrima resbalo por mi rostro dejando un camino ardiente por mi mejilla. –No supe más de él.- Después de eso, solo me pidió que hablara con Hyoga para explicarle las razones del distanciamiento entre Milo y yo, para enseguida retirarse con una expresión frustrada pintada en el rostro.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-No fue muy agradable que me mirara con esa expresión de asco-

-Camus, no dejes que eso te acongoje- Respondió colocando su mano derecha en mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente y provocando así una reacción en todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía tonto por actuar de esa forma, pero es que la mano de Aioria se sentía tan bien, como si quisiera infundirme esa seguridad y esa fortaleza que lo caracterizaba tanto. -¿Camus?... ¿Te encuentras bien?... Parece que no me estas prestando mucha atención.- Preguntó quitando su mano de mi rostro, en cierta forma me molesto que lo hiciera, hubiera referido que se quedara ahí.

**Aioria:**

-Oh!, lo siento, es que yo…- Parece que lo he puesto un tanto nervioso, aunque pensándolo bien… se ve muy hermoso con esas mejillas sonrojadas. –Estaba pensando en que tal vez Hyoga en verdad extraña demasiado a Milo.- Me encantaba ver al francés con ese deje de fragilidad, aunque prefería verlo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Estas seguro de que Hyoga es el único que extraña a Milo?- Sus rostro se mostró muy asombrado por mi pregunta, por lo visto había dado en el clavo.

-¿De… de que hablas?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras sus pupilas danzaban nerviosas dentro de esos mares azules que tenía como ojos.

-De que tú también lo extrañas, hasta yo le extraño.- Esto iba a ser muy doloroso.- Sé que estas conmigo solamente porque te hago sentir bien, pero yo sé que de verdad amas a Milo.

-Aioria…-

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Así son las cosas y al igual que yo me resigno, tú deberías de ir a buscarle ¿no crees?- El francés quedo en shock durante largo rato y para cuando regreso a la realidad, yo ya me había marchado.

------

**Milo:**

Me encontraba recostado encima de mi cama observando el techo tratando de encontrar algo que me hiciera olvidar a aquel francés de ojos azules ¿qué estaría haciendo¿Ya no me recordará¿Me odiará? Solo pensar en él me dolía.

Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos, escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse de forma brusca, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de reaccionar. De repente sentí los brazos de alguien rodeándome de forma posesiva y atrayéndome fuertemente a su pecho.

No me sentía incómodo, en realidad era un abrazo muy diferente a todos los que había recibido en toda mi vida. –Milo… perdóname-

-eh?-

-Quiero pedirte perdón por todo, nunca imagine que te sintieras de esa forma-

-¿Papá?- Eso no era posible, el hombre que me abrazaba de esa forma tan cariñosa, no podría ser el frío e indiferente Marlon Andréu a menos que…

-Jamás quise o desee que fueras tan infeliz mi niño, yo quería darte todo, pero al llenarte de cosas vanas me olvide de darte lo que realmente necesitabas.- Mi alma se rompió en cientos de fragmentos solo con escuchar esas palabras llenas de arrepentimiento, siempre pensé que mi papá no me quería, que me odiaba y repudiaba por ser igual a él y justo ahora venía cayendo en la cuenta de que todo lo que él hacía lo hacía por mi bien.

Que doloroso era saber que ambos nunca nos molestamos en comprender las acciones del otro, únicamente nos dedicamos a destruirnos, aún así no era demasiado tarde, creo que nunca es demasiado tarde para sanar las heridas y volver a empezar.

**--------**

Listo! No saben el gusto que me da terminar el capi, lo escribí tres veces y no terminaba por gustarme, pero en fin, el caso es que ya esta aquí.

Este capi se me ocurrió cuando la mamá de una amiga mía vino a visitarme para preguntarme algo "¿en qué me equivoque con mi hija?" obviamente yo si sabía la respuesta, pero fui incapaz de dársela. Verán, mi amiga sufre de anorexia a causa de la insistencia de su madre porque según la señora, la chica esta gorda. La mujer posiblemente no se de cuenta de su error hasta muy tarde.

A lo que quiero llegar es que, nosotros somos el reflejo de nuestros padres, cuando los chicos se portan mal es únicamente su forma de decir "papá, mamá, miren aquí estoy".

Lamento haberles dado un choro como este, pero quise hacerlo de todas formas. Gracias por leer.

**Shadir**: K tal preciosa???

Ok, hay que aceptarlo, siempre has sido muuuyyy intuitiva y eso me agrada, como que me obliga a ser un poco más creativa para que no te des cuenta de lo que planeo tan rápido jejeje.

¿Camus y Aioria raro? Mmm… pues sí, pero sabes en el fondo creo que esta pareja me esta gustando, lastima que llegaran a su fin. Hay que ser realistas en este fic, no iban a funcionar u.ú.

Como siempre, mis más sinceros agradecimientos por tomarte la molestia de leerme.

**Ayacrawford-Reichan**¿Te molesta si a partir de ahora te llamo Rei? Es que tú nick es algo largo y me revuelvo . de por si, soy medio despistada.

Ahora si, alo del fic. Yo te lo había dicho, Milo no se va solo porque si, solo espero que regrese pronto, aunque lo dudo.

Camus y Aioria son mi nueva pareja, ya se me ocurrirá algo para crear más fics de ellos, mientras tanto este es un fic de CamusxMilo y así se quedara durante un muy largo rato.

Cariño un gusto saber de ti, ojala y nos veamos por ahí.

**Nebyura:** Gomen, creo que volví a tardar un siglo para actualizar y es que, etto no sé la inspiración no llegó, es más el capi me pareció tan patético que estuve a punto de borrarlo, pero no me atreví, no soy tan despiadada.

¿Te gustan los triángulos? Que loco ., lo tomare en cuenta en mis futuros fics, lo prometo.

Gracias por los ánimos, tengo pensado actualizar dentro de dos semanas, pero como estoy en exámenes lo veo un tanto difícil, solo no hay que perder la esperanza. Hasta pronto.


	14. Todo tranquilo I

Este capi va especialmente para Nebyura, al final te explico porque XD.

--------

**13º Todo tranquilo I**

**Aioria**:

Otra noche de insomnio cortesía de Camus Glace y Milo Andréu, el último había sido amigo de infancia, pero todavía no lograba comprender como era que el francés también había logrado colarse en mi vida tan sutilmente como para no darme cuenta de ello hasta que ya era muy tarde.

Es verdad que en un principio, ante mis ojos Camus era solo una víbora rastrera que fascinaba a Milo con su carita bonita y su elegancia francesa, cual va siendo mi sorpresa al enterarme de que el chico poseía una inocencia y encanto dignos de un ángel. Lentamente y debido a las circunstancias, el francés comenzó a ganarse mi confianza hasta adentrarse en una parte muy profunda de mi corazón.

Desde hace años que soy conciente de que para Milo, yo no representó algo más allá de "su mejor amigo" y también sé que para Camus soy exactamente lo mismo, solo el "mejor amigo", pero nunca un amante, por mucho que él lo niegue, el hijo del poderosos Marlon Andréu se ha convertido en algo muy preciado.

Precisamente esa es la razón por la cual me resulta imposible dormir, casualmente las únicas dos personas que son capaces de hacerme desvariar, se aman mutuamente dejándome fuera y con el corazón destrozado. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas¿Le hice tanto mal a alguien como para que Dios me haga pagar con lagrimas de sangre mi pecado¿A quién ofendí lo suficiente como para ver mi alma demacrada de esta forma tan brutal?

Por muchas vueltas que den todas estas preguntas en mi cabeza, por mucho que las grité al viento y que suplique al cielo, nadie es capaz de darme una respuesta ¿será que ni Dios entiende el porque de mi agonía o es que solo que decidió enredarme en este juego para su deleite y entretenimiento¿O es que ha apostado al diablo que soy capaz de soportar eso y más antes de arrancarme el corazón aún palpitante de mi pecho?

"¡Herejía!", gritaría Camus al escucharme decir semejante cosa mientras que Milo solo se limitaría a decir "Exageras", aunque estoy seguro que ninguno de los me haría sentir mejor porque para hacerlo, tendrían que abandonar a aquella persona que tanto aman y eso tampoco me haría feliz.

Que complicado ¿no? Deseo tener a ambos a mi lado, pero no quiero que ellos se separen; quiero que tenerlos solo para mí, pero deseo que ellos se pertenezcan mutuamente. Por accidente me he metido en una encrucijada sin saber como salir, sin saber a donde correr y sin entender porque el amor es tan cruel conmigo.

Repentinamente el celular comenzó a sonar melodiosamente sobre la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama. Lo mire durante unos minutos, era extraño que alguien llamara a esas horas de la noche y eso me hacía desconfiar si debía o no contestar. Al ver la insistencia en quien sea que estuviera llamando, me hizo levantarme de la cama para alcanzar con mi mano el pequeño aparato que continuaba moviéndose sobre la mesita y tocando su canción para llamar mi atención.

-Aioria!- Apenas había presionado el botón y él ya estaba gritándome.

-¿Camus?-

-Lamento llamar a estas horas, pero es que necesito que arregles una maleta y recojas tu pasaporte porque tú y yo nos vamos a Atenas en 4 horas y todavía tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto.-

-¿Qué?- Esta ebrio, pensé al escuchar al francés llamándome a las dos de la mañana y diciéndome que nos íbamos a Atenas.

-¿Tengo que repetirlo todo de nuevo?- Preguntó molesto desde el otro lado.

-Solo quiero que me expliques que es lo que tramas, para saber si no has tomado demasiado vodka-

-Tú dijiste que fuera en busca de Milo y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.- ¿Yo había dicho eso? Si, la verdad si lo dije.

-Si, pero yo nunca dije que tomáramos un vuelo a las siete de la mañana- Mientras conversaba "amenamente" con mi vecino, me dedicaba a ponerme los primeros pantalones que encontré y la primera camisa del cajón.

-Jajajajajaja, ya lo sé, es solo que ya no puedo esperar.- Al escuchar la sonora carcajada de Camus, no pude evitar sonreír, me alegraba tanto que su estado de ánimo hubiera mejorado. -Compré los boletos por Internet hace unos minutos así que no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en la hora ¿no te desperté o si?- Miré de reojo el reloj que marcaba las dos y treinta minutos, era obvio que cualquier persona ya estaría dormida a esa hora entonces ¿por qué preguntaba si la respuesta era evidente?.

-Claro que lo has hecho, aún así estoy dispuesto a perdonarte solo porque ando de buenas.- Mentí, si le decía que estaba despierto preguntaría el porque y así se desencadenarían muchas situaciones que no tenía ánimos de lidiar.

-Jajajajajajaja veo que eres muy piadoso Aioria.- Adoraba su risa, era tan melodiosa que por un momento hubiera podido jurar que en lugar de reír cantaba.

-No solo piadoso, también soy perfecto- Dije con un aire de tanta superioridad como me era posible.

-De eso no estoy tan seguro. Ah! Una cosa más, necesito que salgas a más tardar en veinte minutos ¿si?-

-Si no me dejas de otra- Conteste resignado- Te veo entonces en veinte minutos.-

-Ok- La derrota era difícil, pero ver feliz al francés era razón suficiente para olvidarme de ese dolor.

----------

**Marlon: **

-Milo-

-…-

-Milo!-

-…-

-Milo!!!!!! Quieres despertar de una buena vez!!!!!-

-No-

-¬¬ Era orden, no pregunta. Aparte, yo no fui quien te obligo, tú mismo dijiste que querías acompañarme al trabajo o ¿me equivoco?-

-Si, pero no sabía que despertabas desde tan temprano.- Milo se había enrollado con todas las sabanas y frazadas, dándome una gran idea.

Me alejé un poco de la cama y en cuanto estuve a una distancia prudente, corrí a toda velocidad para dejarme caer justamente encima del chico. –PAPÁ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES? BAJATE!!!!!!-

-De acuerdo, siempre y cuando te levantes.-

-Después de esto no seré capaz de volver a dormir créeme ¬¬-

-Como sea, te espero abajo para desayunar.- Dije mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que desperté a Milo ya fuera para ir a la escuela u otro lugar? En realidad no había última, solo esta, que era la primera y ojala no la última.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor con una sonrisa poco frecuente en mí, una que solo era capaz de brotar en días como ese. –Se te ve bastante bien esta mañana Marlon.-

-Así es- Contesté mientras me disponía a sentarme en una silla a la cabecera de la mesa del comedor.

–Hacía mucho que no me sentía así, desde que…-

-Thierry falleció- Gustave terminó mi oración con un enorme deje de tristeza, el mismo que era reflejado en mis ojos de solo recordar ese día.

Una de las grandes alegrías de mi vida había sido el nacimiento de un pequeño de ojos turquesas, pero eso nunca disminuyo el dolor de la perdida de un ser muy importante para mí, uno por el cual yo sentí algo más allá de un simple amor. Aunque él resucitara de entre los muertos, yo jamás sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos, desgracié la vida de su hijo y con ello seguramente su alma estaría vagando en la tierra sin pena ni gloria, lamentándose de su desgracia y posiblemente maldiciéndome por toda la eternidad.

-¿En qué piensas papá?-

-¿Milo¿A qué hora bajaste?- Pregunté asombrado de ver a mi hijo sentado a mi lado derecho.

-Tengo más o menos diez minutos aquí- Volteé a mirar a Gustave confundido, este asintió dándole la razón a mi hijo ¿tanta era mi culpa que me sumí en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta de lo demás? –Aún no me dices en que pensabas- Insistió ¿por qué será que los jóvenes suelen ser tan insistentes?

-Solo pensaba en que calabozo al que voy a meterte una vez destruyas mi oficina u.ú-

-Muy gracioso ¬¬-

Después de eso nos mantuvimos unos minutos en silencio para poder comenzar con el desayuno. Milo comía animadamente mientras yo solo tomaba un poco de café y engullía una tostada (o pan tostado depende del lugar), todo parecía ir bien hasta que… -No piensas ir vestido así a mi oficina ¿verdad?-

-¿Que tiene de malo?- Era obvio que su atuendo era el más indicado para una salida por la ciudad, no para un trabajo. Traía puesto unos jeans de mezclilla que tenían varios agujeros como si fueran muy viejos, una camiseta negra algo ajustada y un par de tenis del mismo color (algo así como unos converse).

-Para empezar los jeans están rotos- Apunté con el dedo índice. -Y esa camiseta no tiene mangas-

-Me iré así de todas formas, yo no pienso subir a cambiarme.- Eso ya lo veremos, Milo, ya lo veremos…

---------

**Camus:**

Llegamos a Atenas a la hora prevista. Aioria se mostraba feliz de volver a aquella tierra llena de leyendas y héroes mitológicos, mientras que mi cuerpo era invadido por una descarga de sentimientos encontrados. Estaba feliz porque tal vez vería a Milo, aunque por otro lado, sabía lo doloroso que sería tenerle enfrente.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunté mirando expectante al griego, él era originario de la ciudad y por lo menos tendría un lugar a donde llegar o eso esperaba.

-Tranquilo, tengo todo planeado- Contestó guiñándome un ojo, no de forma pícara sino de complicidad. –Llamé a mi hermano antes de subir al avión, no debe tardar en llegar para recogernos.-

-No sabía que tuvieras hermanos-

-Solo somos él y yo. Su nombre es Aioros, en cuanto lo veas sabrás que es mi hermano-

No comentamos nada más, solo nos mantuvimos en silencio cada uno atrapado en sus pensamientos, hasta que un chico rubio y de ojos color celeste se acercó a nosotros. –Ustedes deben ser Aioria y Camus ¿no es así?- El griego y yo nos miramos extrañados, ninguno de nosotros lo conocíamos, aparte de que el ojiazul tenía un acento muy extraño como para ser griego.

-Si somos nosotros y tu eres…?-

-Mi nombre es Shaka, veo que tu hermano no te habló de mí.- En ese momento la expresión de Aioria se tiño de terror al momento que veía de arriba abajo al rubio.

-No… no me digas que… que tú y mí hermano… son…-

Shaka se hecho a reír fuertemente al entender la confusión y el porque del miedo en Aioria. -¿Pareja? Desde luego que no. Soy de la India y vine a Grecia como estudiante de intercambio, el colegio donde estudio contrató a tu hermano para encargarse de mí. Aioros es algo así como mi tutor durante el tiempo que viva aquí en Atenas.-

-Eso quiere decir que vives en mi casa ¿verdad?-

-Si así es, tu hermano me cedió tu habitación-

-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Mi habitación¿Aioros se volvió loco¿Y mis cosas?-

-¿Te refieres al montón de CD´s que tenías arriba del librero?- Aioria asintió. –Los regaló, dice que nunca escuchas nada de eso. Ah! por cierto, tus historietas hicieron un buen collage para la pared-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- El rubio solo le sonrió dulcemente a la fiera en la que se había convertido Aioria. -¡ESTAS MUERTO!- Así empezó la pelea desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa del castaño. Durante todo ese recorrido, yo juraba que solo me faltaban las palomitas para observar el espectáculo. Era más que obvio que a Shaka se sentía atraído por Aioria y para llamar su atención le molestaba con cosas que obviamente no eran ciertas, pero que el griego ignoraba.

---------

Más que cortito, lo sé, pero déjenme explicarles antes de que me fusilen. En realidad el capitulo era muy largo, por esa razón me vi forzada a dividirlo, como lo que sigue ya esta escrito la próxima semana publicare lo que falta.

En lo referente a la historia, podrán ver que las cosas se han relajado bastante y ha aparecido un nuevo personaje (Shaka). Se me ocurrió poner al hindú bastante juguetón y sonriente porque… pues porque si, no hay razón solo surgió de repente XD.

En cuestión de los usos horarios, París y Atenas solo tienen una hora de diferencia aunque ignoro cuanto se demore en avión de un lugar a otro, supongamos que llegaron alrededor de la 1 o dos de la tarde.

Sé que el titulo no es muy artístico, pero no se me ocurrió nada más.

Por último (y aunque no tenga nada que ver con el tema) ¿alguno/a de ustedes sabrá donde puedo encontrar imágenes (de preferencia yaoi) de FFVII? Por favor apiádense de su pobre, enferma y sobre todo loca escritora.

**Shadir: **Jajajajajaja, perdona que me ría por tu comentario, es que aunque se traté de un asunto delicado, me pareció que lo dijiste de una forma bastante cómica XD. Ciertamente mi amiga tiene un problema y unos padres por demás estúpidos, pero ella niega su problema y cuando traté de ayudarle se molesto tanto conmigo que ahora ya no me habla.

Como dijo otra chica (precisamente anoréxica y amiga mía), prefiero morir primero antes de dejar de ser lo que soy (refiriéndose a que los chicos la buscan porque se ve bastante bien como esta ahora). Cuando las cosas son así, no hay mucho que hacer u.ú

Chica te agradezco muchísimo tus reviews. Tienes mucho tiempo leyéndome, pero lo cierto es que nunca he conversado contigo ni nada por el estilo y la verdad si me gustaría que platicáramos un rato XD.

**Rei (habíamos quedado que era de cariño XD):** Creo que he matado tus ansias dejándote esperar tanto jejejeje, pero bueno, el caso es que ya esta aquí y próximo a su fin.

Chica ojala sigas leyendo y dejando tus siempre bienvenidos reviews.

**Nebyura**: Un especial para ti mi linda Neby (mi apodo de cariño), un cuadrado ShakaxAioriaxMiloxCamus ¿Qué tal? Una locura que no sé como terminara XD.

Claro que Hyoga es totalmente de mente abierta, si te fijas los niños no entienden mucho de esas cosas y para ellos casi todo es normal, aunque en ocasiones son más criticones que un adulto u.ú.


	15. Todo tranquilo II

**13º Todo tranquilo II**

**Marlon.**

De camino a la oficina todo iba bastante tranquilo, Milo se había salido con la suya y terminó yendo con esa ropa terriblemente espantosa, pero no pude hacer mucho por que cambiara de opinión. No habíamos entrado todavía al edificio cuando mi hijo ya tenía preparado su arsenal de conquista. Por lo visto no solo había heredado el físico, también era conocedor de cómo hacer gala de sus encantos para atraer a cuanto ser viviente tuviera enfrente.

Una vez dentro, la cosa empeoro. Milo ya tenía de cabeza a más de 5 secretarias y un par de chicos que trabajaban en el lugar, lo cual resultaba muy incómodo para mí, pues seguramente en el futuro tendría que lidiar con más de algún desamor dentro del edificio.

Mi heredero tenía el mismo problema a donde sea que éste estuviera. Después de la secundaría, cambió de escuela 10 veces por problemas con profesores y compañeros a quienes les coqueteaba hasta el cansancio para después hacerles desaires, ese era su don, aunque a la vez se había convertido en su maldición. ¿Cuántas veces no me había pedido cambio de celular debido a los acosos de sus ex-amantes¿Cuántas veces no llegaba a casa huyendo de más de un chico/a loco/a que lo perseguía suplicando una segunda oportunidad?

El problema en sí no era el hecho de que Milo fuera excesivamente atractivo para cualquier persona, el problema era que él les daba alas a cada chico o chica con que se topara para después desecharlos cual pañuelo sucio.

Al mirarlo, me percaté de que ya charlaba animadamente con mi secretaría y eso que la mujer era de mi edad. Mi hijo no tenía vergüenza, así que lo mejor era meterlo a la oficina antes de que provocara un enfrentamiento entre cualquiera de los empleados.

-Pero ¿qué te pasa papá? Estaba a punto de pedirle su número telefónico.- Milo lucía molesto por mi repentina acción, pero ¿qué esperaba¿Qué lo dejara coquetear con mi secretaría? Ese muchacho estaba loco y ya era hora de que yo le pusiera un alto.

-¿Para que lo quieres si sabes perfectamente que nunca vas a llamarla sino al contrario, ella se desvivirá llamándote sin que tú contestes el móvil?- Ya estaba a punto de contestarme cuando saque la última carta. –Aparte, creí que realmente apreciabas a Camus.-

Hace ya unos días, me percaté de lo fácil que era desarmarlo con solo pronunciar el nombre del francés. -No tenías que meterlo en la conversación.- Contesto un poco molesto y a la vez ¿melancólico?

-Ya sé que no, pero es que de otra forma no te comportas.- De repente, mi móvil comenzó a sonar dentro de mi bolsillo. -¿Si? Ah! claro, voy para allá- Colgué el móvil y me dirigí a la puerta con la mirada de Milo tras de mí, supongo que el chico estaba esperando una explicación. –Tengo una junta en 5 minutos, no sé cuanto me tardé, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo. Así que hazme el favor de no tocar nada que este sobre mi escritorio; segundo, puedes usar la computadora o el teléfono siempre y cuando no muevas nada de mis archivos ni números; por último solo quédate aquí, no quiero verte coqueteando con la secretaria de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?-

**Milo:**

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono autoritario de "soy jefe de la empresa y tienes que obedecerme", lo único que necesitaba hacer era decirle que "si" a todo para finalmente darme una escapadita y regresar antes de que él volviera a su oficina. –Sí, no te preocupes, me portare bien.- Contesté sonriendo de una forma tan aduladora que no sé como es que mi padre no se da cuenta.

**Marlon:**

A veces juro que Milo me toma por estúpido, es obvio que piensa salirse a dar un paseo para después volver como si nada. Lo único que mi inexperto hijo no sabía o no le había dado importancia, era que por todo el lugar había cámaras de seguridad. Yo podía saber que hacía, con quien y donde.

-Confío en ti Milo, nos vemos en una hora más o menos-

----------

**Camus: **

La casa de Aioria estaba más cerca del aeropuerto de lo que imaginé, pues el taxi solo demoro unos minutos para dejarnos frente a la susodicha. El lugar era bastante bonito, no era muy grande ni tenía un jardín muy amplio, era sencilla, pero bastante acogedora.

Mientras Shaka pagaba al hombre que nos había traído, Aioria abría desesperadamente la puerta, supongo que deseaba saber si su habitación aún existía. Yo me adentré tras el sintiéndome curioso por ver el interior de la casa. La sala de estar era bastante acogedora, no había demasiados muebles, solo los necesarios para mantener el equilibrio en el lugar, por lo visto al hermano de Aioria no le gustaban las decoraciones exageradas ni los muebles excesivamente caros.

-En esta planta, se encuentran la cocina, la sala y una de las habitaciones, las tres restantes están en el segundo piso. Tú te quedaras en la que esta aquí abajo porque es la que tiene baño propio, nosotros dormiremos arriba. Espero no te moleste el acomodo-

-Para nada, esta perfecto- A pesar de lo infantil que podía resultar a veces, Shaka era muy amable y bastante atento en cuanto a los invitados se trata.

-Ven, déjame mostrarte tu recamara- Dijo llevándome a la pequeña habitación de huéspedes que extrañamente se acomodaba muy bien a mis gustos. Un lugar pintado totalmente de un azul claro con adornos en blanco. –Ponte cómodo, Aioros llegara en unos minutos más-

-¿Aioros? Supongo que es el hermano de Aioria-

-Exactamente francesito, eres muy perspicaz- contesto guiñándome un ojo de forma coqueta provocando un poco de calor en mis mejillas. Creo que el rubio no solo disfrutaba de molestar al griego, también gustaba de hacerme sentir incómodo. –Y dime Camus ¿eres el novio de Aioria? Porque si es así, déjame advertirte que no te durara mucho-

-Descuida, él y yo solo somos amigos- Era extraño ver a un chico interesado en otro con apenas unos minutos de conocerlo, en especial porque ni siquiera se llevaban bien.

-¿No sabes si tiene novia o si le interesa alguien?- Claro que Aioria se interesaba en alguien, solo que si le decía no me dejaría en paz hasta el final de mi existencia lo cual tardaría todavía unos años más.

-No tiene novia, aunque no sé decirte si esta interesado en alguien-

-Le gustan los chicos ¿verdad?- Era la primera vez que veía los enormes ojos de Shaka denotando algo de preocupación.

-Por lo que sé, nunca ha estado interesado en las chicas- El rubio solo sonrío ante mi respuesta dejando la habitación en completo silencio, hasta que esa paz fue irrumpida por el rugido del león.

-¡ESTA MUERTO SHAKA!- Al escuchar esto desde la segunda planta, el aludido soltó una leve risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? No me digas que lo de las historietas era verdad-

-Desde luego que no, pero si me he dado el gusto de remodelar su habitación un poquito-

-UN POQUITO, NO PARECE MI HABITACIÓN- Apenas el hindú vio al griego se echo a correr para salvar su vida mientras el otro corría con el afán de arrebatársela de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible.

Yo ignoraba sus movimientos dedicándome a observar por la ventana de mi habitación las hermosas calles de Atenas. Siempre había tenido el deseo de visitar este lugar lleno de leyendas que siempre tenían como personajes principales a dioses antiguos, héroes mitológicos, monstruos, doncellas hermosas y mortales deseosos de gloria. Todo eso había logrado que yo considerara a Grecia un lugar mágico.

De pronto, un escandaloso ruido me hizo salir de mis pensamientos de forma brusca. Al mirar al origen del sonido, me topé con tres cuerpos apilados en la entrada de la casa. El de arriba era Aioria, en medio se encontraba Shaka y por último un chico de castaños cabellos y ojos verdes que tenía un enorme parecido con el primero.

-¡Vez lo que hiciste!-

-¡Tú eres quien me perseguía por toda la casa como un desquiciado, yo no tengo la culpa de que Aioros apareciera de la nada!-

-Chicos-

-¡Si, pero fuiste tú quien destruyó mi habitación por completo!- Tanto el hindú como el griego continuaban su pelea ignorando por completo, al pobre chico que se encontraba hasta abajo.

-¡Desde luego que no, todo lo contrario. Yo fui quien arreglo esa cueva apestosa! –

-¡Chicos!-

-¡¿Cuál cueva apestosa? el decorado era justo como yo lo quería!-

-¡Entonces necesitas un asesor porque tienes pésimo gusto!-

-¡¡Chicos!!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Preguntaron los dos al unísono al verse interrumpidos.

-Estoy de acuerdo que la discusión es muy interesante, sin embargo si siguen así terminare con algo más que un dolor de espalda- Ambos contrincantes guardaron silencio y se levantaron de inmediato bastantes sonrojados por su infantil actitud.

-Lo sentimos- Dijeron ambos a coro por segunda vez, era increíble como se habían acoplado con tan solo media hora de conocerse.

-Ya. Está bien, no se preocupen- Contestó Aioros levantándose del piso y sacudiendo el poco polvo que aún pudiera estar en sus ropas. -Por cierto bienvenido a casa, Aioria- Dijo recibiendo con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo a su pequeño hermano. – Te he extrañé bastante, la casa se siente bastante tranquila sin ti- El griego hizo un pequeño puchero molesto por el comentario cual niño pequeño.

-Es verdad- Aioria se safó del abrazo de su hermano para jalarme y hacer que me acerara un poco. –Aioros, él es Camus; Camus él es mi hermano Aioros-

-Un placer conocerte, Camus- Dijo alzándome su mano en un gesto de saludo al cual correspondí gustoso.

-El placer es mío- Bien decía Solange que "sin importar que los dedos fueran de la misma mano, estos siempre serían diferentes" Los dos hermanos eran físicamente muy similares, pero sus acciones eran totalmente distintas. Aioria era excesivamente vanidoso, orgulloso, impulsivo y alegre en cambio, Aioros parecía sencillo, amable, paciente y desde luego tan o más alegre que el primero.

------------

**Milo**:

Espere unos minutos después de que mi padre se marchó, para luego dedicarme a vagar por ahí en busca de algún entretenimiento. Ya estaba a punto de salir, cuando vi algo que llamó mucho mi atención.

Dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio, pude notar algunas fotografías en donde aparecían dos chicos muy sonrientes. Uno de ellos sin duda era Marlon, pero el otro… ¿podría ser que fuera el famoso Thierry? Así parecía ser, pues el sujeto mantenía un enorme parecido con Camus, casi tanto que de no haber sabido de la existencia de su padre, juraría que era él.

Ambos lucían enormemente felices al lado del otro, parecían ser los mejores amigos a exepción de las miradas picaronas que se dedicaban el uno al otro lo que delataba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sentí algo de envidia de solo mirarlos, yo nunca había experimentado algo así con alguien, ni siquiera con él francés a quien deseaba ver con toda el alma.

Una cálida lagrima rodó por mi mejilla con solo recordarlo, sentía como si tuviera años sin verle a pesar de que solo eran un par de días ¿esto era a lo que mucho llamaban "amor"? De pronto ya no tenía ánimos de salir, solo quería quedarme en la oficina con mis recuerdos imaginando lo que pudo haber pasado entre él y yo si tan solo mi padre no se hubiera entrometido de manera tan egoísta.

Odiaba todo esto, odiaba tener una familia rota, odiaba ser el hijo del causante de que Camus sufriera tanto, odiaba estar enamorado, odiaba ser lo que soy, pero sobre todo, odiaba mi vida. Entonces surgió la idea, Marlon tomaba algunas pastillas para el estrés que le provocaba el trabajo. Si me tomaba todo el frasco de una sentada, no lograría sobrevivir ¿verdad?

-----------

**Camus:**

Luego de tanta presentación y otra pequeña disputa entre los "enamorados" como los había bautizado Aioros, éste último nos preparo unas exquisitas Guivarlokia Avgolemono (Albóndigas en salsa n.n), a pesar de ser una comida bastante sencilla, fue deliciosa e incluso me atreví a pedir una segunda porción. Todos terminamos tan llenos que nos resultaba realmente difícil la tarea de levantarnos de la mesa, así que lo mejor fue quedarnos charlando un rato ahí.

-Aioria ¿no crees que sería bueno llevar a Camus a pasear un rato por la ciudad?-

-En realidad, él viene por otra causa ¿verdad?- Ambos griegos me miraban de forma interrogante mientras que Shaka simplemente no parecía interesado en la conversación.

-Pues… sí- Contesté algo avergonzado y con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Milo era la principal razón de este viaje, de ahí en más yo no tenía mucho por hacer en Atenas.

-Entonces déjame llamar a su casa- Aioria tomó el teléfono y marcó un número totalmente desconocido para mí, aunque era evidente que él lo sabía de memoria, tal vez debido a la enorme cantidad de veces que lo marcó. –Buenas tardes Gustave, de pura casualidad ¿no se encuentra Milo en casa?- Mi corazón se aceleró bruscamente esperando escuchar una respuesta afirmativa. –Mmm… que mala suerte, creí que si lo encontraría- Suspiré hondamente al escuchar las palabras del peli-castaño, por lo visto ni en su casa sabían de su paradero. -¿De verdad? Entonces iremos a buscarle, muchas gracias Gustave. Hasta pronto-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Pero que impaciente eres Camus, ni siquiera he colgado el teléfono y tú ya estas preguntando-

-¡Aioria!-

-Esta bien, no te pongas así. Dijo que Milo no esta en casa, pero me dijo donde podemos encontrarlo. Al parecer esta en el trabajo de su padre y mi hermano puede llevarnos en el auto- Me sentí aliviado, por fin lo vería de nuevo, después de tanto sufrimiento lo tendría cerca una vez más y si todo salí bien, posiblemente hasta lo convencería de regresar conmigo a Francia.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando chicos? Dense prisa, todos al auto- Una vez dispuestos a salir, nos percatamos o mejor dicho, Aioria se percató de que alguien no lo lucía nada bien.

-Shaka ¿no vas a venir?- El griego lucía mmmuuuuuuyyyy preocupado por el estado del hindú.

-Tengo algo de nauseas, mejor me quedo en casa- El rubio abrazaba su estómago, era obvio que después de cuatro porciones de albóndigas tendría un fuerte dolor y algo de mareos.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?-

-Descuida Leonel, estoy bien- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, el aludido se sonrojo mostrando una enorme sorpresa. Si mal no recuerdo, él único que le llamaba así era el propio Milo.

-De acuerdo, pero si sigues así yo mismo te llevare con un médico, así tenga que arrastrarte por toda Atenas ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Sip- Por lo visto Shaka estaba teniendo éxito en su conquista.

---------

**Milo:**

Una vez tuve el frasco de pastillas en mis manos, lo arrojé al piso. Sería muy cobarde de mi parte huir de nuevo, si lo hacía Camus jamás me perdonaría y si él me odiaba, mi alma nunca descansaría sin conseguir su perdón.

Pensé que si me quedaba más tiempo encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, el deseo de muerte continuaría consumiéndome, así que opté por salir un rato a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Fue en ese momento que por fin comprendí las advertencias de Marlon. No tenía ni cinco minutos afuera de la oficina y ya tenía a la mitad del personal tras mis huesos.

Salí corriendo del edificio dispuesto a cruzar la avenida con tal de librarme de mis perseguidores, hasta que un automóvil se atravesó y por poco y me mata. -¡Oye ten más cuidado!- Grité molestó al conductor, con el pensamiento de suicidio había sido más que suficiente por hoy.

-¿Milo?- Una figura bajó del auto y se acercó a mí. -¿Te encuentras bien?- Esa voz, ese acento, no había duda, era…

-¡Camus!- Grité saltándole en cima y aprisionándolo con mis brazos. No importaba si se trataba de una ilusión, lo único que yo deseaba era saber que lo tenía, aunque solo fuera por algunos segundos.

**Camus:**

-Veo que me extrañaste- Sería difícil tratar de explicar la grata sensación que se apodero de mi cuerpo en ese momento. Por algunos minutos, todo parecía perfecto.

-No tienes idea la más mínima idea de cuanto- Con cada palabra que me susurraba, me atraía más a él.

-¡MILO!- Ambos nos separamos para mirar a la multitud de veían al griego con deseos de matarlo y de pasada, a mí también.

**Milo:**

-¿Quiénes son todos ellos?- Como si no fueran suficientes todas las miradas asesinas, los ojos de Camus parecían echar chispas.

-Son solo los empleados de mi papá-

-Entonces ¿por qué te observan con ojos de asesinos?- En ese momento alcancé a ver a Aioria atrás de Camus haciéndome señas de que lo sacara de ahí antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor.

-Lo que pasa es que me persiguen, pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi hermoso francés- El peli-azul no lucía para nada convencido, si tenía la oportunidad de recuperarlo, con esto la oportunidad se había esfumado. Las cosas no podían estar peor.

-¡MILO ¿QUIERES ESPLICARME QUE ESTA PASANDO?!-

-¡Marlon!- Como si de una aparición se tratara, mi papá esta justamente detrás de mí y lo peor del asunto era que Camus ya lo había reconocido. Después de todo, las cosas si se pusieron peor.

----------

Ok aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capi Nº 13, lamento la tardanza es solo que alguien se metió a mis cosas y se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de borrar hasta lo que no yaoi ¬¬, así que tuve que reescribir todo. En fin, no las entretengo más, que los disfruten y nos vemos pronto.

**Shadir: **Gracias por el consejo, tratare de hacer lo que pueda. Hasta eso ya he logrado un poco de avance u.ú

Adoro ver a Camus así de impulsivo, como que es algo fuera de él y yo amo las contradicciones jejeje

Marlon no podrá recuperar el tiempo, ya perdió su oportunidad aunque veremos si por lo menos logra un poco de cariño por parte de su hijo.

¿De verdad te cuesta trabajo ver a Shaka así? Mmm… si a mí también es algo extraño, precisamente por eso lo hice, veras mis locas ocurrencias.

Un abrazo grande y Feliz año nuevo!!!!

-------

Mi preciosa **Rei**!!!!!! Si no te pareció corto el pasado, creo que este se te hará más largo, o por lo menos eso espero jejejeje n.n

Shaka solo hace aparición para ponerle un poco de condimentos a la sopa y porque me encanta su personalidad en el fic, aunque más delante me animare a escribir algo sobre, pero por el momento solo lo dejare como esta.

Te deseo un Feliz año y que hayas recibido muchos regalos jejejejejeje.

-------

**Neby**!!!!!!!!! No tienes que agradecerme nada preciosa, fue un placer se lomucho que gustas de las figuras geométricas jajajajaja

¿De verdad tienes imágenes de FFVII??? o te adoro, solo que la pagina no se ve T.T, si hubiera manera de que me las enviaras serias todo un ángel. Te dejo mi mail por si no lo tienes angelsdemons91 y tú sabes arroba hotmail punto com, solo lo pongo así porque de otra manera no me lo acepta XD

Aquí te dejo la continuación y un abrazo de Feliz año nuevo n.n


	16. Deseos

Este capi va dedicado para todas las que lean esta "cosa" que no encuentro otra forma de nombrarla u.ú, les doy mucha lata por eso es todo suyo, se lo merecen por tratar con alguien como yop XD

**Advertencia:** Este capi contiene lemmon (mi primer lemmon para ser precisa u.ú), a quien no le agrade, no lo hice necesario para poder entender los siguientes capítulos n.n. Esto es todo, que lo disfruten.

**14º Deseos**

**Milo.**

Sería imposible lograr describir todas y cada una de las emociones que me embargaron en ese momento, mi peor pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en una inminente realidad que pintaba a ser el peor día de mi vida.

-Todos ustedes háganme el favor de regresar a sus puestos, que no les pago para que cuiden de mi hijo- La voz de Marlon denotaba más autoridad que de costumbre y a pesar de estar dándole la espalda, era evidente que estaba furioso. Supongo que salir de su junta y ver el desastre que por "accidente" armé, no fue una sorpresa nada agradable y eso ameritaba estar castigado lo que me quedaba de vida.

Me sentí fatal al atraparme pensando en cosas sin importancia mientras la salud tanto física como mental de Camus, corría un grave peligro. Miré al francés quien se veía consternado, apenas y podía notar su débil respiración. Sus zafiros permanecían vacíos y fijos en la nada, como si todo su mundo se hubiera detenido, como si ni siquiera estuviera vivo…

Intenté fallidamente acercarme. Tenía varios días tratando de prepararme para este momento y justo cuando se suponía que debía poner todo en marcha, mi voluntad flaqueaba volviéndose completamente inútil.

–Déjamelo a mí, creo saber como ayudarle- Escuchar a alguien decir eso, sin importar que fuera el causante de toda la conmoción, convirtió el ambiente en algo más llevadero para mi alma y haciendo que mi cuerpo por fin reaccionara.

-No- Todo mi ser trataba de interponerse entre Camus y Marlon, de verdad no quería que se dañaran mutuamente, porque aunque el francés fuera aparentemente el más afectado, en el fondo yo sabía lo doloroso que era para mi papá, enfrentarse a su culpa.

-Milo escúchame bien, Camus esta en un estado de Shock, si no hacemos algo pronto será más difícil ayudarlo. Déjame demostrarte que los padres no solo existimos para hacerle la vida imposible a los hijos, dame solo una oportunidad (1)- Mirar en sus turquesas aquella desesperación por hacer algo, impidió que yo me opusiera dejándole el paso completamente libre.

-Algún día me perdonaras por esto- Decidido a todo, Marlon le soltó una fuerte bofetada a Camus quien por poco pierde el equilibrio por tan brusco impacto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves¡Me hiciste confiar en ti!- De verdad me costaba mucho trabajo creer la desvergüenza de mi padre, me pidió una oportunidad para volverme a defraudar ¿todavía no le quedaba claro cuan importante era para mí el francés?

**Camus.**

Me decepcioné mucho de mí, creí que podía soportarlo y cuando lo miré a los ojos, no pude ni siquiera gritar. Solo ver a Marlon ahí parado tras de Milo, me hizo recordar todo lo ocurrido. Durante toda mi niñez, lo considere mi segundo padre, aquel que me compraba todo lo que quiría, el que siempre prometía volver y llevarme a ver una película, aquel que era el mejor amigo, aquel que yo consideraba como un héroe y que ahora no era más que el peor villano.

Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, todo mi ser quería verle muerto y a la vez, deseaba que toda la amarga experiencia no hubiera sido más que una terrible pesadilla, quería seguir creyendo en que era una buena persona, quería seguir encerrado en el mundo de fantasías que él me ayudo a construir¡quería salir de aquí!

Encerrado en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos, me estaba ahogando. Llenándome de desesperación y miedo. Igual que aquella vez, suplicaba a Dios que alguien me sacara de esa soledad que embargaba mi alma ¿Acaso el dolor de perder a mis padres y de haber sufrido abuso de pequeño no era suficiente sufrimiento para toda una vida? Si de esto se trataba vivir, creo que hubiera preferido estar muerto.

Cada segundo que pasaba, el oxígeno faltaba en mis pulmones, cuando se pierde la calma en un caso como este, se pierde todo. En el momento en el que creí volverme loco, escuché un golpe seco, sentí un ardor en mi mejilla y en seguida la oscuridad desapareció. Poco a poco escuchaba como alguien me llamaba insistentemente moviendo mi cuerpo bruscamente. -¡Camus despierta¡Camus!- El rostro del hombre que me llamaba, me resultaba enormemente familiar, pero no lograba descubrir quien era en realidad.

-Auch- Fue lo único que atine a decir entre mi confusión.

-Gracias al cielo- Inesperadamente, dos brazos rodean mi cuerpo. La persona que me tiene preso, despide un aroma delicioso y su cuerpo es incapaz de producirme mayor confort ¿Estos serán los brazos de la fría muerte quien se ha apiadado de mí para llevarme a otro lugar?

--------

**Milo**.

-¿Cómo sigue?- No podía esperar a una contestación, cuando cargue a Camus con el fin de traerlo al hospital, su cuerpo se sentía helado y todos sus signos vitales apenas y eran perceptibles para mis sentidos.

-Su salud aún es delicada, pero puedes estar tranquilo, el chico esta fuera de peligro. Lo dejare que pase la noche aquí solo para observarlo, aunque todo indica que mañana mismo podrá irse a casa- Solo aquellas personas que hayan vivido situaciones igual de estresantes como esta, serían capaces de entender el enorme alivio que sentí al saber que mi hermoso francés, estaba bien.

-Gracias por cuidarlo- En un reflejo por la emoción, abracé fuertemente a Esteban. Este hombre no solo era médico de la familia, sino que también era un viejo amigo nuestro siempre dispuesto a ayudarnos en todo. -¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-

-Desgraciadamente, se hace tarde y no puedes quedarte con él a menos de que sea un paciente que este muy grave o sea menor de edad- Mi expresión cambio de enorme felicidad a una completa melancolía, yo necesitaba verlo y si tenía que rogarle a Esteban, lo haría hasta el final.

-Por favor, ese francesito es muy importante para mí- Puse mi mejor cara de sufrimiento, no me costó mucho trabajo realizarla debido a la circunstancias. El hombre inmediatamente sonrío, al igual que Gustave, disfrutaba mucho de ser cómplice de mis innumerables travesuras.

-De acuerdo, sígueme- Su actitud lo decía todo, me ayudaría, no sin antes, divertirse haciéndome sufrir un poco. Lo que hago por amor.

**Camus. **

El doctor tenía minutos de haberse marchado dejándome con la vista gacha mirando el pulcro piso de mi habitación.

Realmente odiaba los hospitales. El olor de los medicamentos, alcohol, sangre y muerte juntos solo me producían nauseas y malos recuerdos. En un lugar como este pase varios meses de mi vida, hasta un cementerio a media noche me resultaba mucho más atractivo que este tipo de lugares, pues me daba la impresión de que los fantasmas no prestarían mucha atención a un vivo como yo.

Respire hondo resignado a pasar una pésima noche, lleno de pesadillas, escuchando lamentos de personas muertas y de algunas a las que solo les queda esperar un poco más para estarlo, ambulancias que salen despavoridas, familiares desgarrados por dentro, niños que tal vez nunca salgan de este infierno, enfermeras y doctores corriendo de un lado a otro con la leve esperanza de salvar las vidas que poco a poco se esfuman en el aire para dejar solo el vacío.

Tres toquidos a la puerta me indicaron que alguien deseaba pasar, tal vez algún enfermero o enfermera que se haría cargo de mí hasta mañana.

-Adelante- Fue mi simple contestación, no me encontraba de humor para ser amable.

-Buenas noches- Saludo sonriente una preciosa chica vestida de blanco. Poseía la piel de un color bronceado que contrastaba bastante con su vestimenta, el cabello largo y alborotado recogido en una coleta, alta, esbelta y con unos pícaros ojos color turquesa. Alto ahí ¿pícaros ojos color turquesa?

-¿Milo?- Pregunté aún bastante incrédulo ante la imagen que me mostraban mis ojos.

-Veo que me reconociste¿no crees que soy la enfermera más sexy que jamás hayas visto?- Definitivamente era el griego, nadie hubiese podido contestarme de esa forma.

-¿Qué haces vestido así?- Salté de la cama para observarlo más de cerca, realmente le quedaba bien su simpático "disfraz".

-¿Tú que crees? Obviamente quiero hacerme cargo de mi enfermito- Me causaba gracia la forma en que decía las cosas, su voz era sensual solo equiparable con su comportamiento. –Pro cierto, no deberías estar de pie- Con ayuda de sus fuertes brazos, Milo me levanto recostándome sutilmente en la cama para sentarse justamente en cima de mí. Todo aquello producía un sonrojo muy notorio en mis blancas mejillas. –Vaya Camie, creo que tienes fiebre. Creo necesitas algo de medicamento, uno muy especial- En ese momento, las cosas dejaron de parecerme graciosas. Sabía a donde quería llegar y lo peor del asunto, es que yo estaba totalmente dispuesto a cooperar.

**Milo**.

-Milo, me estoy sintiendo muy mal ¿tardaras mucho?- ¿Es mi imaginación o el chico me esta seduciendo? Sí, ese tono de voz no me indica otra cosa.

-Primero tendré que hacerte una revisión general para poderte recetar algo y para eso necesitamos quitarte esto- En ese momento, agradecí mucho el hecho de que las batas de hospital fueran tan fáciles de quitar. Solo faltaba que yo me deshiciera de esta ropa, el sostén tenía unos horribles encajes que me picaban. –Entonces, empezaremos por aquí- Capture sus labios sin pensármelo dos veces, mientras mis manos se ocupaban de "la revisión anatómica". Tenía que estar seguro de que todo estuviera en orden.

En un principio, Camus se mostraba algo nervioso, pero unas pocas caricias le bastaron para comenzar a desvestirme. Pronto, todos los obstáculos que impedían el rocé constante de nuestra piel desaparecieron.

Los delgados dedos del francés, recorrían mi cuerpo de forma traviesa y curiosa, no pude evitar compararlo con un niño en ese momento. Exploraba con sus manos todo lo que tenía a la mano, en tanto yo me encargaba de devorar su cuello a besos susurrándole de vez en vez palabras de amor.

**Camus.**

El calor que nuestros cuerpos producían, comenzaba a hacerse notar. En pocas palabras, la habitación ardía a la par del rubor en mis mejillas.

-De verdad estas muy enfermito, necesitare cuidarte mucho- Confieso que nunca me imaginé lo bueno que era esto, Milo me mimaba mucho y tenía el mayor cuidado hacia mi persona. En cuanto sentía que algo me molestaba, lo dejaba y se dedicaba a algo más, siempre anteponiendo mi bienestar ante su placer. Todos esos pequeños detalles, me eran suficientes para darme cuenta de que realmente se preocupaba por mí.

Poco a poco sentí perder el control de mi cuerpo, el griego me estaba volviendo loco. Todo era fantástico, sensaciones nuevas y para nada desagradables, me invadían como una avalancha. A causa de esto, el oxígeno escaseaba en mis pulmones provocando una respiración entrecortada, aunque perfectamente acompasada con la de mi amante.

A pesar de tener deseos de dar rienda suelta a mis emociones, preferí ser un poco prudente. No importaba que fuera de noche, estábamos en un hospital y si los doctores escuchaban cosas raras, seguramente vendrían a averiguar que ocurría y ser encontrado en una situación tan desvergonzada como esta, no era precisamente uno de mis sueños dorados.

Mientras mi cerebro divagaba en todo esto, sentí como la mirada de Milo se clavaba en mí. No decía nada, pero sus turquesas hablaban por él. Me estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar alo cual yo respondí enseguida con un "sí". Había que ser sinceros, tanto él como yo, deseábamos esto y si ya estábamos a estas alturas del partido, lo mejor era seguir hasta el final.

Primero, el griego se encargo de dilatar un poco mi entrada, yo era un completo novato en esto, pero era bastante evidente la gran habilidad con la que el griego trabajaba. Una vez sintió que estaba listo, se acomodo de tal forma que ambos estuviéramos cómodos. Me fue imposible retener un gemido de dolor al sentirlo dentro de mí, inmediatamente el se paralizo mirándome aterrado, pobrecito, realmente estaba preocupado por mí.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Quería convencerlo de que no me lastimaba, aunque la verdad, mi cuerpo renegaba bastante por el nuevo intruso.

-¿Seguro?-

-Muy seguro-

-De acuerdo, pero si vuelves a dar muestras de que te lastimo, me detendré y no me importara que no quieras volverme a hablar- Usé todo el autocontrol que me quedaba para no quejarme y parecer natural. Cuando el dolor fue muy agudo como para controlarlo, la sensación cambió de forma radical transformándose en algo simplemente delicioso.

En el momento en que mi cuerpo se acostumbro a la presencia de Milo, ambos comenzamos a movernos a un mismo ritmo. Yo por puro instinto y él, por el simple hecho de ser conciente de lo que sus movimientos provocaban en mi cuerpo. A cada instante la velocidad aumentaba al grado de que me vi segado ante tan fuertes estremecimientos.

Me aferré a la bronceada espalda del griego hasta la llegada del tan anhelado orgasmo, que ayudo a liberar toda la presión de nuestro cuerpo manifestada en un líquido blanquecino.

Exhausto por aquel enorme esfuerzo físico, Milo no dudo ni un segundo el tumbarse a un costado mío con el fin de recuperarse un poco. Claro que no era el único, siendo mi primera experiencia sin ser forzado, no podía mover ni un músculo.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó una vez recuperado de su agitación, su mirada se mantenía clavada al techo dándome un poco de alivio, ya que si me miraba, me sería imposible no sonrojarme de solo recordar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Hay que hacerlo otra vez- La intención de esta respuesta no era la de volver a empezar todo, solamente tenía el fin de romper un poco el hielo.

-Cuando quieras- Su voz sonaba más relajada, después de todo, estuvo preocupado por mí desde el principio y ahora que las cosas habían salido bien, no era para menos.

-En ese caso ¿puedo contratarte mañana para ser mi enfermera?- Ni tardó ni perezoso, me acomodé en su pecho. Por lo visto, me estaba haciendo adicto al olor y textura de su bronceada piel.

-Si lo hiciera, ya no sería igual de divertido- Milo me abrazó y no dijo más en toda la noche y si lo hizo, francamente no me di cuenta, ya que pronto caí rendido frente al sueño. Hoy había sido el día más agitado de mi vida, literalmente desde luego.

----------

¿FIN? Solo si ustedes quieren que lo deje allí, bueno en realidad, aunque lo quieran, se los negare. Me faltan cosas por aclarar, claro que no serán muchas, se suponía que este fiki se acababa en este mes, pero veo que demorare más T.T

Quisiera disculparme por todo el tiempo que demore, no crean que me la he pasado de vaga sin hacer nada, en realidad esta es la 6º o 7º versión del capitulo Nº14. Durante semanas quise escribir el capi de manera que quedara bastante bien, sin embargo cada vez que escribía una versión nueva, me parecía peor que la anterior. Eso hizo que este capi se ganara mi completo odio, porque no solo el lemmon esta fatal, sino que todo el capi esta mal escrito y aunque Ate me riña, hay que aceptar que quedo espantoso ¬¬ Hablando de Ate, ella es la responsable de dicho lemmon, cualquier queja con ella por favor XD

(1) Esta frase la escuché en alguna parte, por el momento no recuerdo donde, pero el caso es que me pareció muy acorde a la situación. Milo es un chico que hasta cierto punto no soporta a su padre y Marlon quiere a su hijo, más es incapaz de soportarlo. El amor de "Padre e hijo" es un tanto extraño, nos odiamos, aunque la verdad nos queremos mucho u.ú

**Shadir!!!!! **Veo que te simpatiza mucho Shaka, eso es bueno, últimamente hay algunas chicas que quieren matarlo u.ú

Tienes razón, todo se puso color de hormiga y llegó al grado que ni yo misma sabía exactamente que poner, ya me lo habían advertido, pero yo nunca aprendo T.T

**Rei!!!!!!** Mil gracias por las porras, de verdad las necesite XD He andado algo ocupadita estas últimas semanas y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad, solo espero que ya no tenga tanto trabajo XD

Yo también te deseo mucha suerte, en esta vida, cualquiera la necesita.

**Neby!!!!!!! **Hola nena, cuanto sin vernos verdad? Es genial platicar contigo de vez en vez, como veras siempre vivo a las carreras, pero no me quejo XD

Okas, lo prometido es deuda y yo te dije que a más tardar el sábado me encargaba de subir el capi y aquí lo tienes. Disfrútalo mucho encanto, ojala nos veamos pronto XD


	17. Acontecimientos inesperados

**Acontecimientos inesperados**

"Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el señor esta contigo, bendita eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre Jesús...

Santa María, madre de Dios y madre nuestra, ruega por él y por nosotros los pecadores ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén.

Descansa en paz...

...así sea"

**Camus.**

El teléfono sonaba fuertemente en el piso inferior matando el reinante silencio en el que permanecía el lugar. A cada segundo parecía más insistente como si gritara bajo forma del ruido de una campana. Aquella tarde me encontraba solo en casa, Hyoga y Solange se encontraban de compras en algún centro comercial o quizá metidos en un McDonald´s comprando un poco de helado. Todo aquello no me dejaba opción, tenía que encargarme de la llamada.

Bajé las escaleras desganado y con la leve esperanza de que la persona colgara, no tenía ánimos para conversar con nadie. Levante el auricular viendo realizados mis deseos. Seguramente harto de que no contestara, la persona terminó rindiéndose. Una vez todo en su lugar, me disponía a subir cuando el teléfono volvió a llamarme con ayuda de su campana. Encontrándome vencido, no tuve más que contestar.

-Casa de la familia Glace, buenas tardes- Anuncié tan automáticamente que si hubiese fingido ser la contestadora, nadie lo hubiera notado.

-Es bueno volver a escuchar tu voz... Camus- Tardé varios minutos en asimilar lo familiar que me sonaba esa voz. –No me recuerdas ¿verdad?- Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ahora recordaba.

-Marlon...- Susurre por lo bajó rememorando la robusta figura de un hombre alto y de cabello despeinado.

-Pensé que tardarías más en adivinar mi nombre-

-¿Qué quieres?- Por muy extraño que parezca, no sentía miedo ni pánico, solo sentía incomodidad y algo que creo haber identificado como disgusto.

-No es lo que yo quiera, sino, lo que tu quieres- Su actitud permanecía igual de serena que en un principio y no esperaba menos, no tenía cara para exigirme respeto o molestarse.

-¿Qué podría querer yo de ti?-

-Tal vez a mi hijo, Milo- Mi impresión ante sus palabras fue mucho mayor de lo fue escuchar su voz por el teléfono. En parte tenía sentido y por otro lado, simplemente parecía imposible. Dos apellidos diferentes, pero físicamente ¡Ambos eran tan parecidos! –Por tu silencio, me doy cuenta que no lo sabías- No, ni siquiera me lo imaginé sin embargo, sus palabras daban explicación a más de un asunto. Desde porque su cabellera me resultaba tan familiar, hasta el porque de su huída.

-¿Sabes dónde esta?- Con esa pregunta le dejé en claro que tenía toda mi atención, e incluso más de la que yo deseaba brindarle.

-Esa es la principal razón por la que llamé. Milo no ha sido el mismo desde que llegó, sé que desea volver a Francia, pero hay algo que lo frena, un error del que soy culpable- A pesar de la enrome distancia, yo podía sentir el pesar que cargaba la voz de Marlon, un dolor muy profundo que solo un padre podría manifestar por su hijo. –Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada de esto, pero te suplico que vengas a Atenas. Yo me haré cargo de todo, desde tu llegada hasta tu regreso, solo necesito saber si quieres hacerlo- Guardé silencio, no quería o mejor dicho, no sabía que contestarle. –No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti y por el amor que le manifiestas a mi hijo-

-No- La justificación de mi respuesta sonaría tonta si llegara a explicarla y es que, dicha justificación realmente no existía. Solo era miedo, un estúpido e irrefrenable miedo a enfrentarme al pasado, miedo a volver a vivir lo ocurrido hace unos años, miedo de no poder con el dolor.

-Supongo que no puedo obligarte, aún así espero lo reconsideres. Los boletos ya están comprados, están a tú nombre, solo necesitas confirmar a que hora quieres viajar y ellos te acomodaran en el avión. - Luego de esto, colgó dejándome con el sonido pausado que brotaba del auricular.

-¿Camus?- Escuché mi nombre a lo lejos, no le presté atención ya que sonaba más como el eco de los muros que el sonido de una voz humana. -¿Camus?- La voz volvió a invadir la habitación, en esta ocasión sonaba más firme que la primera vez.  
-¡Camus!-

-¡Déjame en paz!-Contesté furioso a la difusa imagen que se me presentaba ¿quién se creía para gritarme de aquélla manera tan descortés?

-Veo que te levantaste de malas, yo solo quería saber si estabas bien. Tienes toda la mañana murmurando cosas raras- Por fin logré distinguir la figura de un joven de piel canela quien me dedicaba miradas molestas con sus brillantes ojos turquesas. –Eso era ¿verdad? Solo querías acostarte conmigo y ahora que ya lo hiciste, te vengo importando muy poco, eres un desalmado francés- Por un momento deseé echarme a reír de solo escuchar las tonterías con las que Milo dramatizaba su tragedia. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba en la habitación del hospital compartiendo la cama con el griego.

-Lo siento, es solo que... pensé que eras otra persona- Susurré al final con la vista baja, Marlon me había pedido que no comentara a Milo de cómo había llegado a Atenas de forma tan inesperada.

-Tranquilo, nadie te hará daño mientras me tengas contigo- Dijo besándome suavemente, francamente disfrutaba de los mimos que me dedicaba.

-Gracias-

-¡Milo!- Dos fuertes golpes a la puerta y ese sonoro grito, fueron suficiente para que ambos brincáramos de la cama dispuestos a defendernos de nuestro atacante. -Más te vale salir de ahí con Camus en una pieza antes de que se me ocurra entrar y sacarlos a ambos a la fuerza- La voz pertenecía a un muy molesto Marlon quien seguramente no lucía muy contento de imaginar la razón por la que su hijo había pasado la noche en la misma habitación que yo.

-¡¿No puedes dejarnos si quiera unos minutos de privacidad?!-

-Suficiente privacidad tuvieron anoche sin mi permiso, ahora más te vale salir de ahí o te iras a casa caminando y con tu "sexy" traje de enfermera-

-No lo harías-

-Pruébame- Al final de cuentas, no solo eran físicamente parecidos, sino que ambos poseían esa actitud infantil de la que se arrepentirían al momento de salir del lugar con las miradas asesinas de más de algún médico o enfermera.

Después de un par de peticiones al griego para que cediera a las órdenes de Marlon, por fin logré hacerle salir a buscar su ropa mientras yo acompañaba a su padre a recoger el auto. Ambos caminábamos en silencio, era irónico saber las muchas cosas que deseábamos decirnos y que a la vez, prefiriéramos no decirnos nada. De igual forma, mi cerebro divagaba en un lugar muy lejano, había algo que no estaba bien en todo esto ¿acaso Marlon tenía planeado hacer algo? No lo creo, de haberlo querido lo hubiera hecho desde el principio, aparte de que no se arriesgaría a lastimarme a sabiendas que su palabra contra la mía ante Milo, no valía nada.

-¿Qué te molesta?- Soltó la pregunta regresándome súbitamente a la realidad.

-No sé de que hablas- ¿Realmente esperaba a que yo contestara su pregunta? Me sentía mal, algo en el estómago me daba vueltas y la cabeza estaba por estallarme.

-Claro que lo sabes Camus, basta mirarte para saber que estas intranquilo por algo y yo quiero saber qué es- Tenía razón, otro vuelco en mi estómago y una punzada más, me sentía cual olla de presión a punto de liberar toda la tensión acumulada y para mi desgracia, mi cuerpo no hacía mucho por disimular el dolor que albergaba. –Será mejor que regresemos al hospital, no puedo llevarte a casa en esas condiciones-

-No es eso- Susurré al momento en que tomaba mi brazo con toda la intención de llevarme al enorme edificio.

-Entonces dime que es lo que te pasa, una persona normal no tiembla de la forma en que lo haces ahora- Por unos leves instantes, puedo jurar que vi a mi padre dentro de Marlon, como si su fantasma se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo solo para asegurarme que podía confiar en él.

-Siento que algo no anda bien con Milo-

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?- No quería mirarlo, es que simplemente no podía explicarle lo que era y menos si estaba relacionado con una muerte.

-No lo sé, la sensación es muy similar a la que sentí cuando mis padres…- Dejé la frase en el aire, él sabía de lo que hablaba.

**Marlon.**

Me sentí abrumado al mirar sus brillantes zafiros, Camus no me estaba mintiendo, al contrario, él estaba tan preocupado como yo. La rabia me invadía, no era justo que después de tantos problemas, los dos terminaran separados.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Tampoco lo sé, puede demorar unas horas o tal vez unos días, desconozco exactamente la fecha- Una oleada de imágenes lleno mi cabeza. La noche en que sus padres se accidentaron, yo estaba en Francia de visita. A la hora en que aproximadamente sus padres perdieron la vida, Camus comenzó a gritar como desquiciado diciendo una y otra vez que se iban, que le decían adiós. Fue su desesperación la que me obligó a llamarles, imaginen mi sorpresa al escuchar la voz de un policía notificándome que el dueño del móvil, acababa de fallecer. Hasta la fecha, no entendía muy bien como funcionaba esa "habilidad" del joven francés, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que no debía tomarlo a la ligera.

Los azulados ojos del peliazul se nublaron de lágrimas, su cuerpo se había relajado sin embargo, su alma aún no se recuperaba del duro golpe que la realidad le estaba mostrando. Lo tomé fuertemente por los hombros, si ya sabíamos lo que iba a ocurrir, tal vez podríamos hacer algo por evitarlo.

-Camus, por favor necesito que te relajes, tú y yo no encargaremos de proteger a Milo, él estará bien y ambos se irán a Francia a vivir sus vidas juntos. Me entiendes Camus, todo va a estar bien, yo daría mi vida porque así fuera- El francés guardó silencio, las saladas lágrimas desaparecieron rápidamente dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos.

El día continuó sin más novedades, ambos hicimos le pacto de no decirle nada a mi hijo, no tenía caso preocuparlo por algo que no pasaría. Llevamos a Camus a visitar todo lo que quisiera, al final terminé por fingir cansancio y me retiré para dejarles solos. Tal vez Atenas no era la famosa ciudad del amor como París, pero eso no impedía que el amor saliera a relucir mientras ambos caminaban solos tomados de la mano ante las miradas atónitas de más de una persona. Que envidia me producían, eran tan felices que poco les importaba que más de alguna persona les gritara alguna ofensa por su homosexualidad.

Los días siguientes pasaron igual, dos completos enamorados que solo lograban empalagar el ambiente, hasta Aioria salió corriendo un día de la casa alegando que si permanecía un minuto más vomitaría. Gustave solo reía cada vez que los sorprendía besándose en el jardín o los escuchaba a media noche mientras se dedicaban a vivir una "nueva aventura" dentro del auto, en la sala, incluso se les ocurrió hacerlo en la cocina, realmente tenían mucha creatividad en cuanto al tema se trataba. Yo simplemente me limitaba a encender la televisión o subir el volumen de la radio para escuchar viejas canciones francesas, que según Milo, siempre le daban un toque más romántico a sus aventuras nocturnas con su amante quien le susurraba palabras de amor al compás de la música.

Claro que mi hijo y Camus no eran los únicos enamorados. Al parecer Aioria había sido raptado por un simpático rubio que hasta la fecha amenazaba con sacarle los ojos si miraba a otro chico o chica, incluyendo a su hermano. La pareja era bastante extraña a mi parecer, cualquiera podría jurar que se el pelicastaño prefería morir antes de vivir con esa amenaza de ojos azules, pero al sus esmeraldas, se hacía evidente que se hallaba feliz al lado de la persona más loca del mundo.

Después de dos semanas, Milo y Camus decidieron regresar a París. Ese día, Gustave se entristeció de sobre manera junto con toda la servidumbre y los empleados de mi compañía (pues ambos insistían en acompañarme al trabajo). Todos ellos aseguraban que esos dos hacían más amenas las horas de trabajo y si se iban, dejarían muy triste el ambiente tanto en casa como en la oficina. Era consiente de que tenían razón y detenerlos seria muy egoísta, Camus aún tenía un hermano pequeño del que ocuparse y mi hijo tenía una carrera que terminar en París, un semestre completo era demasiado tiempo perdido.

Llegamos al aeropuerto junto con Aioria, Aioros y Shaka, este último férreamente abrazado de su "gatito". La tristeza se respiraba en el aire junto con algo más que no supe descifrar en su momento. El par de amantes preparaban todo para entregar sus maletas mientras nos despedíamos de ellos.

-¿Seguros que no olvidan nada?- Pregunté por costumbre, me sentí culpable de tratarlos como un par de niños, pero si Thierry no estaba aquí, yo debía encargarme de que todo estuviera bien. Los dos hicieron una rememoración de todo lo que llevaban solo para darme gusto.

-¿Milo bajaste el regalo de Hyoga?- La sencilla expresión de mi hijo lo dijo todo, ni siquiera recordaba que trajeran un regalo para el pequeño rubio. Camus solo sonrío de ver la falta de atención de su amante. –Voy por el, enseguida vuelvo-

-No te tardes mucho Camus, o pensare que has huido con otro- El aludido soltó una leve risita, la imaginación loca de Milo era digna de un escritor de novelas románticas.

A los pocos minutos de la partida del francés, me percaté que yo era quien traía las llaves del auto, sin ellas el ojiazul se vería imposibilitado de abrir la puerta. Me excuse con los muchachos para salir tras Camus a paso acelerado.

**Camus.**

Caminé por el amplio estacionamiento feliz de poder regresar a mi patria, no porque odiara Grecia, sino porque extrañaba el aire francés que se respiraba en mi ciudad. Pensaba en muchas cosas, la mayoría sin importancia alguna, solo para mantener entretenida mi mente en algo.

Llegué al auto con la desagradable sorpresa de haber olvidado las llaves. Hice mala cara mientras pensaba en el largo camino que debía recorrer de ida y vuelta para sacar el regalo de mi hermano. Mire los cristales ahumados sintiéndome realmente frustrado, solo un estúpido segurito me impedía sacar lo que vine a buscar. Suspire resignado, no había más solución que regresar y pedir las llaves a su dueño.

Por alguna razón algo me distrajo de mi molestia, la voz de dos hombres discutiendo a mis espaldas. Uno de ellos evidentemente borracho mientras que el otro trataba de hacerle entrar en razón. Por lo visto, la pelea se había iniciado con por una mujer que se encontraba presente tras su nuevo marido. Los miré un rato percatándome de lo mal que lo estaba pasando la joven mujer ante semejante pelea que ante todo, era causa suya.

Entré maldiciones y uno que otro golpe bastante certero por uno de ellos, vi como el hombre que se hallaba ebrio, sacó algo metálico que brillo con el sol. La mujer gritó horrorizada al divisar por completo el objeto que yo aún no alcanzaba a distinguir. En seguida, un estruendo, un fuerte golpe, sangre, varios gritos, la humedad de la calida sangre mojando mi camisa, al final solo silencio…

**Milo.**

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, solo recuerdo haber sentido un extraño dolor en el pecho para en seguida salir corriendo en dirección al auto con una idea rondando mi cabeza. Muerte ¡el aire olía a muerto! Llegué al estacionamiento topándome con cientos de personas alrededor de nuestro auto, dos mujeres se desmayaron con el simple hecho de acercarse. "¡Llamen a una ambulancia!" gritaba alguien desde el centro del círculo de extraños "¡Rápido, se esta muriendo!"

Empujé a todas las personas, creo haber tirado al piso a un par de personas, la verdad poco me importaban mis modales en esa situación, lo único que quería era saber que estaba pasando ¡necesitaba saber quien era la persona que moría! Dios, te suplicó que no sea él, por favor no me lo quites ahora que soy tan feliz a su lado, llévame a mí si lo deseas, pero deja que él se quede, permite que viva más ¡se merece vivir un poco más!

--------

"Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino y hágase tu voluntad aquí en la Tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día y perdona nuestras ofensas como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden, no nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal. Amén."

Escuchaba las oraciones dentro de la habitación donde más de alguna persona lloraba, una muerte inesperada de una persona que dejaba mucho como para no recordarla y a la vez se llevaba tanto como para comprenderla. Rodeado de personas con rostros conocidos, pero sintiéndome solo en esa habitación con el ataúd de una persona querida. Al final de cuentas, no pudimos irnos a Francia.

Aioria me suplicaba que comiera algo, decía que por lo menos un café sería capaz de reanimarme un poco. Shaka se mantenía a distancia, en medio de mi histeria le había gritado más de un par de cosas nada agradables. Sabía que no estaba molesto conmigo, él entendía mi dolor. Aioros no estaba, se había ofrecido a recoger a Solange y a Hyoga que no tardarían en llegar.

Vi como una persona se acercaba a mí, escuché su voz susurrarme algo similar a un "todo estará bien, no sé como, pero todo va a estar bien" Le abracé muy fuerte y me solté a llorar en sus brazos, estaba deshecho y él era el único que podía reconfortarme, ya que siendo el único que había pasado por esto, confiaba en que lograra entenderme un poco más.

-Te lo suplico, no te alejes de mí, si lo haces moriré al igual que él-

-Tranquilo Milo, en este momento nadie sería capaz de alejarme de ti- Su voz sonaba más dulce que nunca, me sentía mejor, pero el dolor permanecía latente y estaría concentrado en mi interior por mucho tiempo.

-No se lo dije-

-Es que nunca imaginaste que esto fuera a pasar, no fue tu culpa-

-¿No te das cuenta? Jamás le dije que lo perdonaba por su abandono, que lo admiraba por ser un hombre lleno de triunfos, que lo quería ¡JAMÁS LE DIJE CUANTO LE APRECIABA! Escúchame Camus, jamás le dije a mi padre lo importante que era en mi vida, que si era un chico brillante en la escuela era porque deseaba ser como él, no le dije cientos de cosas que deseaba que supiera y ahora por más que grité sé que jamás me escuchara- No pude continuar, rompí en llanto sintiendo como el francés se estremecía compartiendo mi dolor. No quería gritarle y mucho menos maltratarle, yo lo amaba, aunque mi dolor cegara por instantes ese amor que era lo único que me mantenía vivo. –Perdónalo, por piedad, perdónalo. Sé que te daño mucho, pero si no lo perdonas se ira al infierno y yo no puedo imaginarlo ardiendo en el fuego del averno. Es mi padre, le debo todo lo que soy y si me amas, podrás perdonarlo, no te pido más solo eso, solo un poco de compasión por m y por él-

**Camus.**

Cada palabra que brotaba de sus labios, me hacía sentir peor. Era mi culpa, si Marlon estaba muerto era por haberme salvado a mí. _"Camus, por favor necesito que te relajes, tú y yo no encargaremos de proteger a Milo, él estará bien y ambos se irán a Francia a vivir sus vidas juntos. Me entiendes Camus, todo va a estar bien, yo daría mi vida porque así fuera" _Sus palabras regresaron a mí quebrando mi alma a su paso, él lo dijo y ahora su profecía se cumplía. Dio su vida solo por mantenernos juntos y eso bastaba para perdonarlo.

-Milo… no hace falta que lo perdone, él ya sabe que no le guardo rencor alguno- Vi como el rostro acanelado del griego se descomponía en una mueca horrible llena de un dolor indescifrable para muchos, pero más que claro para mí. Milo se sentía culpable por la distancia que siempre guardó con su padre, por todo el tiempo desperdiciado en viejos amantes inútiles y por todas las discusiones que mantuvieron en alguna ocasión.

-No me importa, yo necesito escucharlo, necesito saberlo yo porque sé que serias incapaz de mentirme- Lo abracé fuertemente, quería sentirlo cerca y que supiera que yo estaría ahí para él, no importaba lo fuera a pasar, yo me mantendría a su lado.

**Milo.**

-Claro que lo perdono, lo perdono porque me entregó a la persona que más amo en este mundo, lo perdonó por amar tanto a mi padre, lo perdonó solo porque tu me lo pides, solo tranquilízate. Me lastimas…- Sé que lo hago mi bello Camus, las lagrimas que caen libres por tus mejillas son la prueba más evidente de ello. Quiero detenerme, ya no quiero hacerte daño, pero ¡no puedo evitarlo! Hay algo de confort en todo este dolor, hay algo hermoso en todo este desastre, existe algo dulce en este trago amargo. Tal vez solo la idea de que ante la muerta, mi deseo de vivir se hace más fuerte…

--------

En este capi me gustaría hacer varias aclaraciones, ya que siento que muchas no pude haberlas explicado como se deben n.nU

Para empezar, el principio que se "supone" es un sueño, no lo es. Digamos que es más como un recuerdo y la explicación de porque Camus decidió ir a Atenas ¿acaso pensaban que la idea le surgió de la nada? XD Luego tenemos la muerte de Marlon, esa muerte no estaba planeada del todo, si lo pensé muchas veces, pero la persona que debía morir en este capi era Camus, no Marlon, la muerte de éste se debía a un suicidio no a un accidente.

¿Qué más? Ah sí, creo que falto decir como fue la cosa de la muerte de Marlon, pero no será hoy, eso vendrá incluido en el siguiente capi.

Mil gracias por leer este loco fiki, solo le faltan unos pocos capítulos más para llegar a su final n.n

Bss a todas.

**Rei**!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias de nuevo nena, de verdad me animan mucho tus comentarios, pero creo que es normal en todas las escritoras. Todas padecemos eso de "me encantan como escriben todas, pero sin importar los reviews que reciba, pienso que mi trabajo es un asco" Así que tratare de no quejarme u.u

Yo no creo que Camus sufra por culpa de la enfermera, yo hasta me dejaba consentir XD

**Shadir**!!!!!! Shaka es mi mejor creación o todo un diablillo XD

En realidad, pienso que el único ataque que yo hubiera recibido al ver a Milo en esas fachas, hubiera sido de risa. No sé, hasta ahora que lo veo, pienso que fue algo realmente tonto n.nU

**Neby**!!!!!!! Ya me pegaras por tardarme tanto, ni si quiera vergüenza tuve para pedir perdón, es que no sé, olvidé subirlo n.nU aunque también te recuerdo que me debes un fiki que estabas escribiendo ¬¬


	18. Adiós

**Adiós.**

**Camus:**

Sumergido entre los gritos de más de una voz y la tibia temperatura de algo que inundaba a mi alrededor, busqué la forma de hallar razón entre aquel caos. Abrí los párpados solo para toparme con la visión borrosa y cientos de ojos curioso que entre susurros hablaban de un disparo y un muerto. Entre la confusión de mi cerebro, recordé la discusión que dos hombres habían sostenido hace unos momentos, pero ¿qué tenía yo que ver entre todo aquello?

En un intentó fallido por levantarme, reconocí el peso de un cuerpo ajeno al mío y una cálida humedad en mi espalda. Por segunda vez quise levantarme, obteniendo el mismo resultado que la ocasión anterior.

-No te muevas- Pidió un hombre de mirada caoba. –La ambulancia esta por llegar, ambos estarán bien- ¿Ambos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Acaso se refería a que había alguien encima de mí y que ambos estábamos heridos? Y si esto era cierto ¿Por qué estábamos en aquella situación?

Las dudas se convirtieron en frustración y enseguida en miedo, un terrible miedo de imaginar que estaba por morir. No sentía dolor, en realidad ni siquiera era capaz de sentir todo mi cuerpo, solo podía permanecer como espectador de aquel siniestro espectáculo de figuras danzantes y sombras confusas que se movían a mi alrededor susurrando palabras incomprensibles para mí.

-¡Camus!- Escuché el horrorizado grito de una voz muy familiar.

-Tranquilo- Pidió el mismo hombre de mirada caoba, quien a su vez tomó a Milo del brazo para evitar que se acercara. –Será mejor que no los toquemos, si hacemos algún movimiento errado, podríamos lastimarlos más.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Si algo les pasa no podré perdonármelo!- Por el sonido de su voz y el de otras voces, deduci que estaba a mis espaldas forcejeando con uno o dos hombres que harían lo posible por mantenerlo quieto.

Pronto escuché el sonido de una sirena para minutos después sentir el peso en mi espalda aligerarse como si jamás hubiese estado en aquel lugar. Mis pulmones, ahora libres de toda opresión, succionaron el aire en busca de reponer el oxígeno faltante en mi sangre. En pocos minutos, mi cuerpo ya comenzaba a reponerse del golpe.

-Milo…- Susurré con un hilo de voz pocos minutos antes de sentir dos brazos protectores rodeándome.

-Estas a salvo…- Dijo suprimiendo su llanto para enseguida cargarme y llevarme dentro de la ambulancia.

Ahí me hicieron muchas preguntas, las cuales fui incapaz de contestar. Si vagamente entendía lo que pasaba ¿cómo esperaban que les explicara? Me aliviaba saber que Milo estaba a salvo sentado a mi lado, pero no comprendía porque se aferraba tanto a mi mano, presionándola tanto que llegaba a lastimarme.

Giré la vista en busca de la persona que descansaba sobre la camilla de la ambulancia que hacía el intento por llegar pronto al hospital más cercano. En cuanto vi el rostro pálido de Marlon, Milo cubrió mi boca antes de que soltara un enorme grito de horror. El líquido que sentía en mi espalda, no era otra cosa sino la sangre del griego que yacía inconsciente y a pocos minutos de su último suspiro.

----------

**Varios días después…**

**Milo:**

Miré durante largo rato la hoja que sostenían mis manos rememorando la sensación que me produjo verla la primera vez. Ciertamente había sido un completo desconcierto cuando la recibí y ni decir la repugnancia que me originó leerla. Las cosas no andaban bien y eso lo sabía desde la misma tarde en que enterramos el cuerpo de Marlon.

Sabía que el francés se encontraba tan afectado como yo por la muerte de mi padre y a pesar de que ambos sentíamos culpa, nuestras razones eran muy diferentes. Él por verse involucrado directamente en su muerte y yo, por no haber aprovechado el poco tiempo que lo había tenido a mi lado. Por todo eso, quería encontrar la manera de alejar al pelirrojo de aquella terrible guerra que estaba por desatarse.

Sentí la mano de Aioria tocar suavemente mi hombro, mientras me sonreía con el fin de animarme a comenzar. Leí la carta desde el inicio, sin omitir nada, quería que ambos fueran conocedores de mi situación. El castaño bajo la cabeza apretando los puños en un intento por contener su ira, en tanto Shaka solo observaba el piso, aún sin saber la historia completa, entendía lo complicado de la situación.

-Eso es todo…- Finalicé con el corazón hecho añicos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó un curioso Aioria mientras miraba mis apagadas turquesas.

-No lo sé, precisamente por eso vine, necesito que me ayuden a decidir que sería lo mejor- Todos guardamos silencio hasta que el rubio optó por tomar la palabra.

-Si lo que dices y lo que viene escrito en esa carta es cierto, debes sacar a Camus cuanto antes de aquí- Sentenció con sus enormes ojos celestes. –Entiendo que parezca algo cruel, pero no puedes arriesgarlo así. Bien podemos decirle que la otra persona que estaba con Marlon era un desconocido para nosotros y ella lo dará por cierto, pues no tiene pruebas de lo contrario-

-¿Y si me fugo con él?- Sugerí a sabiendas de que mi deseo no era posible.

-Los buscaran a ambos y si ella se entera de que te fugaste con el hijo del "hombre que arruino su matrimonio", no dudara en mandarle matar o matar a sus seres queridos- El hindú mostraba una mirada fría mientras hablaba, haciéndome a cada minuto más conciente de que no podía tomarme las cosas tan a la ligera.

-¿Entonces que sugieres?- Preguntó el castaño preocupado más por mí que por el propio Camus.

-Definitivamente tenemos que sacarle de aquí a como de lugar y hacerle creer a ese Escorpión que Camus jamás existió, así no tendrá razones para buscarlo y el pelirrojo estaría lejos, pero vivo- Escuché esto último con el dolor de mi alma, no estaba de acuerdo con dejarle ir, más si era por su bien…

-Lo haré, no importa que tan difícil me resulte-

-Piensa que no será para siempre- Agregó Aioria al final de la conversación, en cierto modo agradecía todo su apoyo, pero eso no significaba que el dolor de mi pecho dejara de punzar.

-------------

Regresé a casa hasta muy tarde, luego de haber dado una larga camina por la ciudad. Suponiendo que todos ya se encontraran dormidos, subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación donde seguramente Camus yacía recostado en mi cama.

Abrí la puerta despacio, no quería despertarlo. Me quité los zapatos y me introduje a su lado con mucho cuidado. Le abracé contra mi pecho y así me eche a llorar en silencio como un niño abrazado a su peluche, solo que en esta ocasión se trataba de algo mucho más importante que un juguete.

Así fue como pasé gran parte de la noche, sumido en sufrimiento y frustración de no poder hacer más por mantenerlo a salvo. Ahora solo suplicaba a cualquier Dios que estuviera dispuesto a escucharme, que Camus accediera sin preguntar demasiado y sin obligarme a lastimarlo para que regresara a su amada patria.

-¿Milo?- Escuché su adormilada voz mientras correspondía a mi abrazo.

-Si, dime- Mi voz sonaba ronca por el llanto, pero hice lo posible por ocultarlo y hacer que pareciera solo el sueño.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No- Negué dando paso a un largo silencio al momento de separarme suavemente de él buscando su azulada mirada. –¿Me quieres?- Pregunté agradeciendo la profunda oscuridad que solo permitía ocultar mis orbes enrojecidas por el llanto.

-Claro que no, decir solo "te quiero" no abarca todo lo que siento por ti. La frase más cercana a describir mis sentimientos, sería un "te amo" que tampoco manifiesta el enorme sentimiento que produces en mí- Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que mis ojos volvieron a inundarse en lagrimas. Le abracé protectoramente sin la más mínima intención de moverme. De serme posible, permanecería así toda la noche.

No importaba que me dijeran que serían solo unos meses, con la muerte de Marlon aprendí que una vida es tan frágil como para desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. Contemplando esto ¿quién me aseguraba que volvería a ver al pelirrojo? ¿O qué tal si el conocía a alguien más y descubría que ya no me amaba tanto como ahora afirmaba? Ambas eran opciones horrorosas en las que no deseaba pensar mucho.

-Milo por favor dime que te ocurre- Su voz ¿qué haré sin el dulce sonido de su voz? ¿Quién hará que hasta las más insignificantes palabras suenen como la más exquisita de las melodías como lo hace él?

-Quiero que vuelvas a Francia- Le pedí sin mirarle, si lo hacía, seguramente cedería a irme con él y en esta situación, no podía darme ese lujo.

-Claro que volveré, ambos volveremos a París para estar juntos por siempre-

**Camus:**

-No Camus, yo no iré. Solo Hyoga, Solange y tú volverán. Yo debo quedarme aquí- Escuché como su voz se ahogaba entre un silencioso llanto que me dedique a escuchar solo por sentirme incapaz de decir algo.

-Me culpas de la muerte de Marlon y tu odio es tanto que no quieres volver a verme ¿verdad?- Pregunté cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, si esa era la verdad, no tenía de otra más que afrontarla como se debía.

-Desde luego que no, jamás te he visto como el culpable. La razón es totalmente diferente de lo que te imaginas, solo que no puedo decírtelo. Confía en mí Camus, en cuanto pueda escaparme, iré por ti a París y estaremos juntos de nuevo- Negué con la cabeza. No importaba cuanto insistiera, yo no quería eso.

-No quiero, lo único que quiero es quedarme aquí contigo-

-Pienso igual, pero no es posible. Te lo suplico Camie, veté a Francia cuanto antes, cuando todo vaya mejor, nos volveremos a ver- ¿Realmente creía que yo me conformaría con eso? ¿Con una explicación tan tonta y absurda?

-¡Voy a quedarme aquí, te guste o no!- Grité separándome bruscamente de él solo para ver su expresión dolida y a la vez molesta.

-¡No seas terco Camus! ¡Créeme de haber otra solución lo haría sin dudar, pero no la hay y tienes que resignarte a ello!-

-¡Lo haría si tuviera la mínima idea de lo que me hablas!- La discusión se había desatado de forma que ninguno de los dos esperábamos.

-¡Si fueras capaz de entender que lo único que quiero es mantenerte a salvo de…!- Milo dudó en continuar. –Te amo, por eso evitare a toda costa que alguien te lastime, aún si eso provoca que me odies- Dijo con una voz mucho más dulce, antes de levantarse de la cama y encerrarse en el baño.

Escuché el agua de la regadera caer mientras mi mirada se perdía en la delgada línea de luz que salía de la puerta. Me sentía fatal por haber actuado tan infantilmente. Si era algo tan importante como para arriesgarse a ganar mi odio, entonces yo debía ser fuerte y entenderlo, aunque fuera tan difícil.

A los pocos minutos, el griego salió del baño con la toalla enredada a la cintura antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama evidentemente angustiado. Se veía en su mirada lo mal que la estaba pasando.

-Me iré- Le dije abrazándole por la espalda y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. –Te echare de menos, pero prometo esperar lo que sea necesario-

-Gracias- Susurró el otro antes de arrojarme sobre la cama y besarme desesperadamente. Ambos sabíamos que esta sería una de las últimas noches que pasaríamos juntos durante mucho, tiempo.

---------

¿Continuara?

Desgraciadamente para mí si ¬¬ falta que deje claro dos cosillas más por ahí, pero ya quiero que terminé . amo mi fiki, pero siento que ya ha sido suficiente, aparte de que tengo otro fiki inconcluso al que quiero darle seguimiento pronto o

Ahora veamos, las aclaraciones de este capi.

La primera parte es un flashback del POV de Camus, así quedara más claro como es que Marlon se murió y Camuchis sigue vivo n.n

En cuanto a la carta, tendrán que esperar al próximo capi muajajajajaja mi es muy mala y me encanta dejarlas con la duda de que pasara con mi pareja predilecta o

Creo que eso es todo por esta ocasión, espero les haya gustado, de lo contrario, bien pueden dejar sus críticas y consejos, les aseguro que me los leeré todos como siempre XD

Hasta entonces, bye, bye.

Gir!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hola bienvenida!!!!!!! Te agradezco mucho tu review, realmente me ha subido el ánimo n.nU y si, estaban juntos, creo que por ahora no, pero esperemos que pronto lo estén.

Rei!!!!!!!!!! ¿Realmente querías que matara a Camus?? O.O eso no me lo esperaba, de nadie realmente n.nU En fin, gracias por las flores me hacen muy feliz n.n, yo también ansio de sobremanera terminar . es que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo empecé XD no aseguró traerte los próximos capis muy pronto, pero veré que puedo hacer.

Neby!!!!!!!!! o acabó de leer tu fiki, espero luego te des tiempo de leer mi horrible review n.nU

No sé si la muerte de Marlon será la última, la verdad es difícil saberlo, conmigo como escritora, todo es posible XD Lo que si será seguro es que será un fiki con final feliz, tiene que serlo así me cueste la vida!!!

Te echo de menos nena, ojala nos veamos pronto por el msn u.u

Shadir!!!!!!!! Me sentí muy mal al saber que el capi pasado te inspiro mucha tristeza, la verdad no me lo esperaba. Lo bueno es que pudiste decirle todo lo que deseabas, muy a diferencia de una amiga mía que recientemente perdió a su padre en un accidente. Tal como Milo, ella siente que quedaron cosas por aclarar u.u

Pero bueno, supongo que es algo que nos llega a todos en algún momento u.u

Espero este capi te resulte menos triste que el anterior, hasta pronto n.n


End file.
